I'm Going to be Moving On
by Supergal2005
Summary: A Tommy & Kim Romance. Events from the Turbo season thru the end of DinoThunder that have Kim and Tommy come to an realization. Loosely based on my Songfic 'I'm Moving On'. COMPLETED!
1. The Tournament Party

**Title: **Unknown  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **Unknown

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 (The Tournament Party)

_Angel Grove, May 7, 1996, Youth Center, Rangers Only_

'I can't believe Jas and I were turned Evil. I almost killed Kat! Jas almost killed Tommy! I can't believe those two are dating. Stupid Greg! That asshole! Dumping me for that . . . that bimbo. He seemed so sweet! I lost everything to him, my love, my friends, my dreams . . .' Jason interrupts Kim's internal thoughts, "Hey, Little Terror, you okay?"

Kim looks up at him, "Yeah, just a bad couple of weeks, Rex." She weakly smiles at him, "I'm happy you guys won!"

Kim's and Tommy's old song comes on. Kim glances at Tommy; he is dancing with Kat like he used to dance with her. They are laughing, hugging, and stealing secret kisses. Jason looks at what Kim is so engross with. "Just talk to him."

"No, he is happy. I won't destroy that twice; I was a fool, Big Bro. I was lonely and Greg was a sweet-talker. I am not going to break his heart again. I'm happy that he is happy."

"You don't look too happy, especially when you were attacking Kat."

"Jason Lee Scott!" Kim screams, causing the others to look at them. "We were under a damn spell! I didn't mean to cause anyone to get hurt. You are one to talk! I wasn't the one who was fucking choking my best friend to death."

The others watch for Jason's reaction, knowing he said or did something to incur the 'Wraith of Kim'.

"You're right. I was! I know why I did it too. I admit! Okay, but you are little Miss Denial. You should have told us, but no. You go and do something stupid. Hurting everyone, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, Billy, me, and you."

"What the fuck are you talking about I didn't hurt everyone?!"

"Right! You didn't tell Trini or 'Sha a damn thing! Did you know that Trini was worried sick when you didn't return her phone calls? Why the hell did you think I dragged you ass back home?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess to get me kidnapped, nearly drowned, dropped into a volcano, turned Evil, and nearly killed my friends."

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense, 'cause I wanted you to try and kill _our _friends. Brilliant! And here all this time I thought Billy was the genius!"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Jason!"

Rocky tries to stop the impending explosion, "Guys, maybe you should ju . . ."

"Shut up, Rocky!" Kim and Jason yell.

Rocky raises his hands and turns back to the others, "At least I tried."

"I give up. I'm done. Do whatever the hell you want! Go ahead and screw-up your life!"

"That's right! It is my life, Jas! I will do what I damn well please. You aren't my dad!"

"That's right; I never betrayed you. I never left you; I was always there for you! I watched out for you. You are my God-damn little sister! But I'm tired of this shit!"

"Never left! Ha! You went to fucking Switzerland!"

"I left you in good hands, well protected. I wrote and called!"

"You haven't been 'there for you' for the past year! You don't know a damn thing about me!" Kim screams, with tears running down her face, right before she runs out of the Youth Center.

Jason cusses and kicks a few chairs for a few minutes, before Tanya interrupts his conniption fit, "Shouldn't someone go after her?"

Jason looks at the others, "No, it is better if we let her cool down."

Tommy approaches Jason and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Bro, what the hell was that all about?"

Jason looks at the others, then into Tommy's eyes, "She leaving Florida."

"Why?" Kat asks.

"Dunno, she won't tell anyone why or where she is going."

"What about the Pan-Globes?" Adam quietly inquires.

"Dropped out" Jason plainly and calmly explains.

"What?!" Tommy yells. "That was her dream. Why the hell would she drop-out?"

"Dunno. She won't tell that was why I brought her here. I thought that if she was back with friends, she would open up. The past few months she has been strange; quiet, not talkative. I guess I was wrong about bringing her home."

Kat wraps an arm around Jason, "You tried, Jas. Kim is just stubborn. You never know she might have a good reason to what she is doing."

Jason sighs and slightly leans into Kat, "I don't know. It feels like something is off; I mean not talking to Tri' or 'Sha isn't like the Kim we know. Kim has always dreamt about competing on a national level; it isn't like her to just give that up and then to move without telling any one why or where. I just don't know what to do."

He collapses onto a nearby chair. Kat give Tommy a look that says 'go look for her, you know you want to'. Tommy shakes her off. Adam and Rocky notice the exchange. Tommy orders, "Adam, go find Kim and bring her back here."

"Okay, any idea where she might have gone?"

"The park," Tommy simply replies.

* * *

Adam searches the park, calling out for Kim

"Over here, Adam." Kim yells.

Adam finds her sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms crossed around them, and her head on her knees. He notices that she is sitting on the rock he usually witnesses Tommy practicing his katas on. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she response sullenly.

Adam squats down next to her; she turns her head to look at him, "Jas send you?"

"No, Tommy," he counters, looking out over the lake.

"Oh," she focuses on moon's reflection.

"Kim, want to talk about it? I have never seen you and Jason get such an immense and intense altercation." He worries, turning to judge her reaction.

"Promise on your coin that you won't tell a single soul." Kim demands, still looking out over the lake.

"I promise, please tell me."

"Greg, the guy from the letter, only dated me because of a bet. He and his friends wagered that he couldn't get into my pants. When I wouldn't sleep with him, he told me that he was sleeping with some blond bimbo. He told everyone else that I was a slut and that I slept with a bunch of his friends, but not him. I can't go back there and I can't stay here."

"I'm sorry, Kim, but why can't you stay here? We are your family." Adam assures.

Kim looks him in the eyes and answers him, "You know why not. I broke Tommy's heart for nothing. I can't just stick around and watch him and Kat together. I don't want to break them up; they are happy, but it hurts me to see them together. Adam, I'm not going back to the Youth Center with you. I've already booked my flight after the tournament. I leave in an hour. Don't tell anyone."

"But Kim . . ."

"No, Adam, I'll contact Jas, you, and the others after I have settled in."

"Kim, can I ask where you are going to go?"

"New York City. My dad is making up his lost years by paying for my schooling. Don't you dare tell Jason or Tommy." Kim says solemnly

"I won't, but I will miss you." Kim and Adam get up and hug each other. "Good-bye, Kim."

"Good-bye, Adam. Tanya is a great gal! Don't do anything to lose her." She warns before she walks away to the waiting taxi.

"I won't," Adam whispers to her back; he watches her taxi drive away. Then he slowly heads back to the Youth Center to inform the others, something he wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

"Well?" Jason badgers when Adam reenters the Youth Center.

"She's gone. I couldn't find her." Adam successfully lies to his close friends.

"Nothing?" a distraught Tommy implores. Kat observes his shaken expression; the same one that he wore when he saw Kim in the viewing screen.

"Nothing, Tommy." Adam fabricates, feeling a ping in his heart at Tommy's terror-stricken face.


	2. Zordon's Death

**Title: **Unknown  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **Unknown

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: In the last chapter of this story Kim is getting married, but I need help choosing her dress. On my profile page are three websites with dresses, please vote for one either by Reviews or sending me an e-mail. Thanks.****

* * *

Chapter 2 (Zordon's Death)**

_May 8, 1998, around 5:00pm California time_

_

* * *

Aquitar, Blue Wolf's Personal Quarters (2:00pm Aquitarian Time)_

Billy is working on a new project, when all of a sudden his heart constricts in pain. He starts to glow Blue. Cestria hears his screams and finds him in the fetal position with tears streaming down his face, still glowing Blue, and whimpering "Zordon".

_

* * *

Angel Grove University, Study Room in the Guy's Dorm Building (5:00pm)_

Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya are at a table studying for finals, when all four clutch their hearts and start glimmering (Rocky-Red, Adam-Black and Aisha and Tanya – Yellow). Some of the other students yell for the nurse. When she arrives, she finds all four in the same position as Billy.

_

* * *

San Francisco, Police Dept., Break Room (5:00pm)_

Jason is joking around with the guys about their latest bust, when he suddenly twists in agony. He collapses to the floor and starts flaring Red. His buddies try to help him, but end up making him curl-up more into himself.

_

* * *

Angel Grove, Justin's House, Dinner Room (5:00pm)_

Justin places the last dish for supper on the table; he looks at his family watching TV in the living and feels happy. He shrieks before falling to the floor, flickering Blue. His family discovers him in the same condition as the others.

_

* * *

Washington, D.C., Trini's Apartment (8:00pm)_

Trini just seats down to dinner with her boyfriend before a sharp pain in heart has her curling up, glittering Yellow, and whispering "Zordon". Her boyfriend reaches for the phone to call an ambulance.

_

* * *

London, England, Ballet Academy, Kat's Dorm Room (1:00am)_

Kat is practicing with her roommate for the finals, when she crumbles to the floor, tears running down her eyes. Her roommate wonders why she is shining Pink and 'who is Zordon?'. She calls for the Dorm Director.

_

* * *

New York City, NYU-Dance Academy, Studio 7 (8:00pm)_

Zack and his classmates are just finishing their final, when he falls ill. He drops downs to the ground sobbing; his teacher and classmates barely notice the Black gleam. Yet they wonder who Zordon is.

_

* * *

Texas, Raceway Track, Practice Rounds (6:00pm)_

Tommy is just finishing his last lap; he is so excited. His girlfriend Barbara is in the pits waiting to go to dinner with him. He pulls into the pits, turns off the car, and gets out. His uncle is blahhing on about how his time is some of the best. Barb makes her way to him. Before she reaches him, he topples to the pavement. Fortunately since it was so bright out no one notice his White glow, but they ponder what made tough ole Tom crumple.

Barb asks the 'guys', "Who is Zordon?"

The 'guys' shrug, before they call for the field doctor.

_

* * *

New York City, Harvard, Night Class (8:00pm)_

Kim just finishes her final; she hands in her exam to her professor. Just after she closes the door, she drops to the carpet and bawls. The students in the hall run over to check on her; her professor opens the door. He sees sobs coursing through her body in the fetal position; he barely makes out the nearly inaudible whimpers of 'Zordon'. He sends one of the students to get the nurse; he moves to touch her, but stops when he sees a Pink aura around her.

Just as soon as the attack happens within minutes it stops.

_

* * *

Aquitar_

Billy sits up, looks at Cestria; she knows. "Ces, I have to go home."

"I understand, Billy. I will make the arrangements."

_

* * *

AGU_

The two couples sit up and look at each other. Rocky pulls out his cell phone and calls Tommy. He tells the others where they are meeting the others. The nurse fusses over them; they tell her that they are okay and assure her that they will see a doctor. They gather their stuff and head out to Rocky's SUV.

_

* * *

San Francisco_

Jason stands up and glances at his 'guys'.

Rick, a middle-age man, his Lieutenant, asks, "Son, are you okay? You gave us all a real good scare."

"I'm fine, Lieu. I have never felt better. I . . ." his phone interrupts. He answers it.

"Jason, something weird just happened to me."

"Yeah, me, too. I'm calling Tom. Is it okay if I call you back?"

"Yeah." He hangs up and peers at Rick, "Look, Lieu, is it okay if I leave early?"

"Sure, Son. Go see a doctor."

Jason gathers his things and heads to his car; he receives three more calls and gets a hold of Tommy.

_

* * *

Angel Grove_

As Justin hangs-up from calling Rocky, he reassures his family that he is fine. He told them that a friend is coming to pick him up and take him to a 'doctor'. With a knock on the door, he heads out to Rocky's SUV.

"So what's up?" Justin eagerly asks.

"Dunno, but Tom wants us to meet at the PC (Power Chamber). I don't know how he and some of the others are getting there. They are all over the globe plus Billy is on a different planet." Rocky offers.

"So you think the others had the same thing happen to them?"

"Oh, yeah, Tom said he is going to have non-stop calls." Rocky paraphrases.

_

* * *

Washington, D.C._

"Mitch, I'm fine, really. I don't know what happened, but I have contacted my physician and I'm heading out to see him. Look I'm sorry about dinner." Trini renders.

"It is okay, Tri. Just make sure you are okay. Are you sure it is okay for me to leave? I don't want something else to happen to you." Mitch worries while he collects his coat and keys.

"I'm sure, Mitch. See you tomorrow, okay?" Trini leans up to kiss him.

"Sure." He walks out.

"Now to wait for Jason and a way home."

_

* * *

London_

"Katherine, are you sure you are fine?" Mrs. Jones, the Dorm Director worries.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mrs. Jones. Just in need of some fresh air." She grabs a coat, her keys, and her cell phone and sails past her roommate and Mrs. Jones out to a near-by park.

After she is sure there is no one else around, she makes a call, "Jason, something weird just happened."

"Yeah, I'm getting a lot of that. First, Trini, then Zack, and now you. I'm trying to get a hold of Tom, but the others are probably doing the same. As soon as I know what is going on, I'll call you back, 'kay?"

"Sure, I'll try to stay away from people. Bye." They hang up and she finds a bench and waits.

_

* * *

NYC – NYU_

"Look, Teach, I'm fine. I just need to make a phone call." Zack heads to an empty classroom. He calls Jason and is told to wait.

"Great, just GREAT!" He glares at his phone. "'Wait, Zack' Ha! Yeah, I'm freaking out and Mr. Leader says to wait. I wonder how the others are coping. I can't believe Zordon is dead. Poor Kimmie."

_

* * *

Texas_

"Guys, I'm fine. Uncle John, can I use your office?" Tommy roars. He shakes off the field doctor.

"Sure, Tom. Go ahead." His uncle responses.

Tommy breezes past the pit crew, his uncle, the field doctor, and Barbara. He heads straight to his uncle's office; he shuts and locks the door. The moment the door is locked, his phone goes off.

"Go ahead."

"Tom, did the some weird shit just happen to you?"

"Yeah, Rocko, it did. Look, head out to the PC. I'll call the others and let them know."

"Adam, Tanya, and 'Sha are with me and I'll pick-up Justin."

"Okay, later Bro."

"Later."

As soon as he hangs up, the phone rings again. He slumps against the door and answers, "Hey."

"Tom . . ."

"Yeah, same here, too. We are meeting at the PC."

"Okay, how are the others getting there?"

"I'll probably call in a favor from T.J., Billy."

"Okay, I'll call back in a half-hour incase he is unable to help."

"Thanks, Billy."

"No problem, Tom."

Again as soon as the conversation is over, the phone rings. Tommy sinks to the floor before answering, "Hey, Bro."

"Damn, Bro. Do you know how many calls I have had and how many times I have tried to get your phone?"

"Let me guess, three: Trini, Zack, and Kim; and too many, Jas." Tommy offers humorlessly.

"Actually, Trini, Zack, and Kat." Jason clarifies.

"No Kim," Tommy sounds troubled.

"Not yet, don't agonize yet. She probably is just having a tough time getting a hold of me. So you?" Jason encourages.

"Rocky with Aisha, Adam, and Tanya. I'm sure Justin called Rocky. Then Billy and now you."

"Damn, Billy. How?"

"How else? He is a super genius. I tend not to want to know the details." Tommy jokes, before getting serious, "Okay, tell everyone we're heading to the PC. Either T.J. or Billy will be teleporting them."

"So Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, and Justin will already be there. I can drive; it will only be a couple of hours. So that leaves: Tri in D.C., Kat in London, you in Texas, and Zack and Kim in New York."

"Yep, so you calling Kim or should I?"

"I'll call her, Bro. You still need to call T.J."

"Okay, later, Bro.

"Later, Bro."

Tommy calls T.J. and asks if his team could teleport Trini, Zack, Kat, Kim, and him to the PC and meet him there. T.J. tells him that is feasible, but Andros, Karone, and Zhane will be staying on the ship in the Med lab.

Billy calls back and Tommy tells him it is all good.

_

* * *

NYC – Harvard_

Kim's professor and the nurse moved Kim to a couch in the study room. Although the glowing and the severe pain dissipated, Kim is still sobbing. "Miss Hart, the nurse needs to know what is wrong."

"Zordon," Kim weakly speaks.

"What or who is Zordon, Kimberly?" The nurse asks.

"Need phone." Kim replies.

"Miss Hart, you need medical attention not a phone besides the nearest pay phone is on the other side of the building." Her professor informs.

"Need cell phone." Kim states again. The professor shrugs as the nurse hands Kim her bag. Kim drags out her cell phone. "Alone"

The professor and the nurse leave the room and shut the door. Kim dials Jason's number; she gets a busy signal; she hangs up and tries again, again, and again. She finally gets through.

"Hello . . . Hello . . ."

"Jas," Kim whimpers, "Zordon."

"I know, Kimmie," Jason softly replies. "T.J. is going to teleport you home; are you alone?"

"No. Class." Kim responses.

"Go to your room and lock it. Make sure Danny isn't there." Jason softly orders.

"Danny gone. Done with finals."

"Okay, it will be okay, Little Terror. I promise I'll make it better." Jason vows.

"Okay, Rex." Kim hangs up, grabs her bag, and heads out.

She is stopped by her professor, "Miss Hart, where are you going?"

"Room."

"Miss Hart, I do not believe it is wise for you to be alone. I highly recommend you go to the nurse's station."

"No, room. Jas said, 'Go to Room'. Room."

"Who is Jas?" the nurse asks.

"Big Bro. Family. Leader. He make all better. Always." Kim plainly states as she strolls away. She slowly makes her way to her dorm room. When she reaches it, she locks it, never realizes that Danny was in their private bathroom. Within a few minutes, Kim is teleported in a Pink beam, leaving a stunned Danny behind.

_

* * *

A couple hours later, The Ruins of the Power Chamber_

Kim is the last one teleported in. Jason, Trini, and Aisha immediately head to her. Kim looks at everyone, then locks eyes with the new faces (T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley), "Who the hell are you?"

"We are the Astro Rangers; we were the Turbo Rangers. I'm T.J., that Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos."

"Why are you here?" Kim demands, deciding anger is better than the dull ache in her.

"I told them to come, so we could find out what happened." Tommy discloses.

"Well?" Kim turns to them and presses for an answer. "What happened?"

T.J. offers, "Andros, the Red Astro Ranger, had to shatter Zordon's tube to save the universe."

"What?!" A hysterical Kim bellows, "You mean a Ranger killed Zordon?"

T.J. nods.

"And you did nothing to stop him?" Kim badgers.

"It was for the Greater Good." Cassie divulges.

"Ha. The Greater Good. How the hell did Zordon get in that position in the first place? What the hell happened to the Power Chamber? Didn't we trust you to protect him and this place? Whose fault is it?" Kim charges.

T.J. steps up, "Mine. It is my fault; I was the leader when Zordon was captured. I was the leader when Divatox destroyed the PC. Blame me; the others were just following my orders."

"Teejee . . ." Cassie starts.

"No, Cass, Kim is right. I am the one to blame. Zordon died because I couldn't protect him or stop Divatox."

"He was on a different planet than us, when he was kidnapped. If it wasn't for Andros, he wouldn't have lived as long as he did." Ashley enlightens.

Kim crumples to the ruins, "He's gone; he's really gone. I'm sorry, T.J.; I just wanted to feel something besides this pain. Anger seemed better. I don't blame you or the others; you did your best that is all any of us can ask for. Jas, he's gone, really gone."

She turns into Jason's arms, whom is kneeling beside her, and sobs. The others have tears pouring down their faces; Jason tries to sooth his 'little sister', rocking her back and forth. He tells her it will be alright.

Kim pushes Jason away, slightly glowing Pink, and stands up, "It will not 'be alright', Jas. Zordon is DEAD! He isn't coming back! He isn't here to watch over us; he was our link to the Power." The angrier Kim gets, the brighter the Glow. "Without him the Power won't 'protect us'."

"Kim, Sweetie, I think Zordon is still protecting us." Trini calmly reassures.

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but you were glowing Pink, Sweetie. Zordon wouldn't leave us without protection. I believe he left us apart of him." Trini tries to rationalize.

"Really?" Kim asks hopefully.

Trini and Aisha embrace their Pink comrade, "Yeah, Sweetie."

T.J. whispers to Carlos, "Now I remember why don't upset a Pink; they are_ way_ too emotional."

Carlos and T.J. snicker, before they realize that Kim is shooting draggers at them, "What did you just say, T.J.?"

T.J. gulps, "Nothing." Then mumbles to Carlos, "Like I'm scared."

"Not scared of what?" Kim screeches.

Carlos and T.J. stand stunned.

"Of you." T.J. confidently states. Rocky, Jason, Tommy, Adam, Zack, and Billy take five humungous steps away from T.J. and Kim. Trini, Kat, and Aisha pull Ashley, Cassie, and Tanya back. Justin and Carlos look at the others and back-trail also.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're just a Pink." T.J. cockily asserts. Tommy, Jason, and Rocky drag Justin back another step. Adam, Zack, and Billy do the same with Carlos. The girls move accordingly.

"Just a Pink!" Kim howls. "Alright, I'll show you what 'just a Pink' can do."

"I'm not going to fight you."

"I guess I'll just win then." Kim announces, getting in a fight stance.

"Never" T.J. vows.

They circle each other; T.J. thinks he is going to win easily; Kim knows that he is going to eat dirt. He attacks first, not going full-on; he barely has time to realize that he is staring at the sky before jumping back up and attacking again with a little more effort. And again he ends up on his back. After the sixth time, he decides that has had enough soft-ass shit and attacks Kim with everything he has. It takes a little longer, but he still ends up on his back. He hears Kim's voice, "Do you give yet?"

He waves his hand in surrender. Kim appears over him with a hand to help him up. "How?"

She helps him up, "I was trained by the best; I served for three years. I was the first Pink and because of that Rita and Zedd targeted me because they thought I was the weakest. I had to prove them wrong. That and you made me mad as hell."

"This is so embarrassing!" T.J. wipes his hands over his face. Rocky, Jason, and Tommy walk over and give him a pat on the back. Rocky says, "Welcome to the club."

"You guys, too!" All three nod their heads. "Wow"

Rocky explains, "You see this big lug (pointing to Jason) thought it would be wise to teach her Martial Arts, and then this big lug (pointing to Tommy) decided to help out. The end result is her being able to kick both their asses."

"When?" T.J. asks.

"I'll tell you when. After Tommy became White Ranger, that knuckle head (indicating Jason) was having a hissy fit about Zordon giving Tommy 'his leadership'. So I told him to talk to both Zordon and Tommy, but he didn't. Tommy was afraid to talk to Jas because he thought Jas was mad at him for what Zordon did. One day, while we all were at the park, I couldn't stand it any more. So I said that if they could beat me, I would talk to Zordon for them; if not, they had to talk to each other and Zordon."

"I guess you won." Ashley suggests.

"Yeah, but they didn't resolve everything, otherwise Jason wouldn't have tried to kill Tommy when we were turned Evil." Kim glares at Jason as he backs behind Trini and Kat.

"So what about Rocky?" Carlos asks.

"I made a similar comment about Pinks as T.J. Let's just say that I don't remember much of the rest of that day."

The others laugh. "I can't believe Zack and Angela's wedding is almost a month away." Kim murmurs.

"Yeah," the others reply.


	3. Aftereffects of Zordon's Protection

**Title: **Unknown  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **Unknown

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: In the last chapter of this story Kim is getting married, but I need help choosing her dress. On my profile page are three websites with dresses, please vote for one either by Reviews or sending me an e-mail. Thanks. ****

* * *

Chapter 3 (The Aftereffects of Zordon's Protection) **

_August 16, 1998, The Ruins of The Power Chamber_

_(Two months after Zack's and Angela's wedding, a month before Adam's and Tanya's)_

Tommy is pacing back and forth in front of Zack, Angela, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Trini, Billy, Justin, Jason, Kat, T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone, and Carlos. They can tell that he is boiling, beyond boiling, down right steamed. They all have been waiting an hour for their missing Pink comrade to show up. Andros was sent three orbs with information that Zordon wanted to share with them all. They couldn't activate them without all the Rangers, hence Tommy's fury.

Finally they hear a car drive up; Tommy looks at Jason, whom conforms that it is Kim's rental car. She parks and saunters out. She is wearing the most beautiful, most sensual dress that makes Tommy forget about his girlfriend, Barbara, and almost forget his ire towards Kim. (AN: Kim's dress: See Profile under Kim's dress for Ch 3) She beams her mega-watt smile at the Rangers, and Tommy remembers his exasperation with her, "Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago?"

"Sorry, Fearless, but I had a date." She turns to Trini and Aisha. "He is gorgeous! So polite and kind! He goes to Harvard, too. He is so smart! He wants to be a lawyer. And his clothes. My God to die for!"

Jason, seeing Tommy's near eruption, stops Kim's gushing, "Little Terror, we don't need a play-by-play."

Kim sticks her tongue out at him, "Sorry, Big Bro. I forgot some of us actually have social lives and want to date. Unlike certain Reds I know, who haven't had a date since high school."

"That was a low blow, Kimmie." Jason teases.

Kim rolls her eyes and turns to the first twelve, "Okay before we activate those orbs, I have a question. Has anyone else had weird shit happen to them since Zordon's death?"

A collective sigh goes throughout the group, and then they all talk at once. "I thought it was just me." "It does explain a lot." "There was some weird shit happening" "Thought it was some bad food." "Too much alcohol." "Too little alcohol."

"ENOUGH!" Kim screams, clutching her heart and head.

Trini walks over to her and touches her should, but Kim flinches. She moves her hand like it been burned, "Kim, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just too many strong emotions at one time. It was a little overwhelming." Kim smile reassuringly.

"Well, that explains your Power." 'Sha states.

"Yeah, able to read and feel other's emotions and feelings. What about the rest of you?"

Aisha – "Bear-like Strength."

Rocky – "Super-hearing."

Trini – "Teleportation."

Billy – "Able to link to computers."

Zack – "Super Speed."

Justin – "Telepathic."

Kat – "Night Vision."  
Jason – "Armor Skin"

Adam – "Levitation."

Tanya – "Able to Phase through anything."  
Tommy – "Telekinesis."

"Well, now that is out of the way. Let's see what this orbs have on them." Tommy picks up one of the three orbs. It begins to glow and project the image of Zordon.

"Rangers. If you are watching these orbs, then the worst has happened. I have die to save the universe, but do not mourn me. I'll always watch over you. As you may have discover each of my twelve Rangers have received special Powers now. They should suit your personalities or your needs. I know there will be new villains with new Rangers to face those villains, but you twelve will always out rank them. They will look to you for advice, guidance, and as role models. You are the best. The other two orbs are my personal goodbyes. One is to my twelve and the other is for Rangers that were chosen by or after my twelve. With my death, there is now a need to appoint the leaders of all the Rangers: past, present, and future Rangers. These Rangers will be the Rangers that all others will look to. First in-fifth command: Andros. I know what you have had to sacrifice and what you will have to do. Fourth in-command is Billy; you are wise beyond your eyes and you deserve this. Third in-command is Jason; you made a great leader and you will always be my first leader; my first Red. Second in-command is Kimberly. Yes, you Little Crane. You are stronger than you realize. It took a strong spirit to live through every thing Zedd and Rita put you through. You will make a great second in-command. First in-command is Tommy. You deserve it, Tommy. You have proven that no matter what Rita or Zedd put you through, you would bounced back better, stronger, and with a better understanding of the world. Look to your Second and Third when you doubt yourself; they believe in you. They will help carry your burden. You are not alone, White Falcon."

Not a single person is without tears streaming down their faces. Tommy clears his throat, puts down that orb, and picks up the next one. It glows and projects Zordon's image.

"This orb contains my good-byes for T.J., Andros, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone. First Carlos, you are a bright star. You have touched many people. I know you will do great things. Zhane: I wasn't there when you or Andros gained your Powers, but you almost sacrifice your life for your leader and best friend. You loved unconditionally, when someone needed love. You are a great Ranger. Cassie - you have had to follow some pretty eminent shoes. I do mean _pretty_. The Pinks have and always will be targeted as the weakest. You, like Katherine and Kimberly, have shown them what it means to be Pink. Ashley – you have such a gentle soul. You have healed and love a broken soul. You should be proud to be a Yellow. Karone – you may have made some bad choices, but the moment you knew the truth, you changed. You, like other Evil Rangers, will carry a guilt, a debt, which you feel that you have to repay. Know this there is nothing to repay, but you will have an opportunity to do more Good. T.J. – you like Cassie had some impressive shoes to fill. First – Tommy's, then Jason's. Confused? Jason also had to step down from leadership, when I gave it to Tommy. But you, like Jason, learned it was for the greater Good. You supported Andros, which is why I am asking you to be the spokesperson for the Rangers. I know that your secret is out, but the others' is not. It is a difficult job, but I know that you can do it. Andros – I do not blame you for what you were asked to do. You were the only one, who would have been able to do so. My twelve and your Rangers would never have had shattered my tube; you did the impossible. For that I am grateful. You are truly worthy of the Red mantle and Fifth in-command. May the Power protect you all."

Tommy hands the orb to Andros, who is standing tall and proud with silent tears falling. Andros nods to Tommy and holds the orb preciously. Tommy picks up the final orb.

"This orb contains my good-byes to my first twelve Rangers. To those who are the significant others of these Ranger, but did not serve with them, know this, these Rangers have done and seen things that you may never understand. It may take time for them to reveal everything with you, but do not feel dishearten. They chosen to tell you their greatest secret; they love you beyond belief. First – Justin – I knew you briefly before I left for Eltar, but during that time, I learned that even at such a young age you were ready for the path that life chosen for you. You will most likely always be treated like a kid brother by all here today. Do not take it badly, for Jason will always treat Kimberly as his baby sister. It only means they love you. Tanya – you are a bright star. You have helped our shy Adam. I believe you will continue to do so. Rocky – you had some big shoes to fill. You made mistakes, but what Ranger hasn't. Do not feel guilty about Justin becoming a Ranger. It was meant to be. Aisha – the mother Bear. You are so much like your animal spirit: strong, fierce, and protective of your family. Adam – our Frog prince. You have certainly evolved into a good man. Loyal to all your friends; silent, strong pillar of strength. Katherine – you have come through so much. You were there when your friends needed you the most. You knew when you had to step up and when to step back. I assure you that you will find happiness and love.

"Zackary – our resident jokester. You knew when the others needed a joke or laugh to lighten the darkest moments. Trini – you were the one the others came to for advice about life or to translate Billyspeak. I know you will do great things. Billy – you were the last of the Original Five to leave. You saw Trini, Jason, and Zackary leave to help the world in a different way. You watched you little sister go through great pain to stay alive, then to see her leave to follow her childhood dream. You were there for your leader in his greatest time of pain. You gave up your position on the team to Tanya. Then you did what you needed to do to save Trey, Jason, and yourself. But always remember that you have a family here on Earth that loves you dearly. Jason – you were the leader of the group long before I came along and gave you Powers. You will still be a leader long after I am gone. The decision to make Tommy leader was because I knew you would be leaving. I assumed that you would want no other to watch over your family. Tommy – you are one of _my_ Rangers. Rita may have chosen you for her Green Ranger, but _I_ choose you to be _my White_ Ranger, the Power that was mine when I had a body and a family. You belong here. You are their Leader. You have no debt to repay. Finally beautiful Kimberly – our Graceful Crane. You are the heart of the Rangers. You have shown them what it is like to follow your heart, even when your heart is divided. You have made mistakes, but eventually all will be forgiven and fixed. You are strong, remember that. Without you this team would have no direction; you are their guiding light, so guide them well. As always May the Power protect you all. I will always love you and watch over you."

Angela is holding Zack; Adam and Tanya are clinging to each other; Aisha has her face buried into Rocky's shoulder. Billy, Trini, Jason, and Kim are in a group hug. While holding Justin, Kat clings onto one of Tommy's arms, who is staring at Kim. The others are silent, knowing that they need a moment to regroup. After several minutes, the first twelve finally get a hold of themselves. The only one with tears still streaming is Kim because she can still feel the sadness and grief of the others. She is still desperately hugging Trini; she speaks in a very quiet voice, "I think we should build or made a memorial for Zordon. Here where it all began."

Zack comes up and squeezes her arm, "Good idea, Kimmie. Each of us could bring something that either reminds of him or our time with him."

"Very wise, Zack." Billy praises, "Shall we bring them in the next day or two?"

All the Rangers nod and turn to Tommy, "Alright, in two days meet back here with you items. T.J., Andros, Jason, Billy, and I will find or build something to place them on or in. An hour before sunset. Be on time."

* * *

All the Rangers start to head to their cars, when Kat stops Kim, "Kim, are you going to be okay to drive?" 

Kim sniffles, "No."

"I'll drive you back."

"But your car?"

"I came with Aisha and Tanya, okay?"

Kim hands Kat her keys to her rental car and gets into the passenger seat. Kat gives Jason a look saying 'I'll take care of her'. He nods and gets into his car with Tommy. Kat gets in, starts the car, and pulls out. "So what are you thinking of bringing?"

"Dunno yet. Kat, what is the real reason you offered to drive me?"

"No getting pass you any more, is there?" Kat teases. "Okay, I just think that we need to talk; we never talked after the tournament about what happened?"

"Don't want to." Kim pouts, looking out her window.

"Kim, we need to settle whatever the distance between us. I think I deserve to know why you tried to kill me. At least Tommy knows why Jason targeted him. Don't I deserve the same?" Kat pleads.

"Oh, that," Kim sighs.

"Yes, that. I thought things between us were good when you gave me your coin."

"Kat," Kim stops Kat's babbling. "It isn't you. You did nothing wrong. It is all me; my doubts, my insecurities."

"When why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't . . ." Kim starts.

"Yes, you have. You have barely said two words to me since it happened." Kat bemoans.

Kim winces, "It isn't you. No, let me finish. I have been busy with summer classes. If weren't for Trini, Aisha, and Jason dragging me from my room, I probably would haven't left it at all this summer. And thing with Divatox was just me projecting my anger from a bad break-up."

"You and Tommy?" Kat probes.

"No, not really, me and Greg. Swear you won't tell anyone."

"I swear," Kat vows.

"Greg was a sweet-talker and dated me because a bet to get into my pants. He was sleeping with a real blond bimbo. When I wouldn't sleep with him, he told me all about her and what she did to please him. Then he told everyone else that I slept with a bunch of his friends, but not him. He humiliated me. I couldn't stay there anymore, so I left."

"Kim, did you tell anyone? Jason?" Kat questions.

"God, no. If I told Jason, he would have beaten the crap out of Greg and go to jail for it. Greg isn't worth that. I told Adam before I left."

"He lied to us! He said he didn't find you."

"I know. I made him promise on his coin, not to." Kim confesses.

They arrive at the apartment building that Trini, Zack, Billy, Kat, and Kim are sharing over the summer. Kat parks the car in the garage, gets out, and hands the keys to Kim, "So we are good?"

Kim hugs the taller woman, "The best."

"We should have a girl's night in before we all have to leave for school again. Invite Cassie, Ashley, and Karone. Lots of ice cream, chick flicks, and cookie dough."

"You know, Kat," Kim and Kat are walking with their arms locked together, "that is the best idea I have heard in months."

Both girls laugh as they take the elevator up to their floor.

_

* * *

August 18, 1998, The Ruins of The Power Chamber, About an hour before Sunset _

Tommy is facing all the Rangers plus Angela, "First thing, T.J., Andros, Jason, Billy, and I need to show you all something."

He leads them to base of the mountain; he searches the rocky wall until he finds what he is looking for. He places his palm on a flat, rectangular surface; the rock glows and opens a hidden door into the Power Chamber. They go into the ruins; everything is nearly as T.J. and the others left it a year ago. Tommy addresses the Rangers, "It appears the PC wasn't completely destroyed. We found several sub-levels still fully intact and untouched by the explosion. Billy and Andros assured me they probably can get the computes working properly again. On some of the sub-levels there are personal quarters for Rangers, at least ten of them. Jason suggested that the girls help decorate the rooms for us, in case we ever needed them; Billy said that he could program the locks to our DNA or handprints. T.J. found a room that we could use as a memorial for Zordon. If you guys want to look around, before we start the ceremony, go ahead."

The Rangers spread throughout the several sub-levels of the nearly fully intact Power Chamber. Billy, Trini, Zhane, Justin, and Cassie check out the computers on the first level and discuss what they could do to fix it up. Adam, Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Ashley, and Karone assess the Medical Bay on Sub-level 2. Jason, Tommy, T.J., Andros, and Zack examine the Rec Room/Gym on Sub-level 3; while Kim, Angela, Kat, and Carlos evaluate the room T.J. recommend for Zordon's Memorial also on that level. Slowly they begin to explore Sub-levels 4, 5, and 6 and find five apartment-like personal quarters on each of those levels. Sub-level 7 has a garage to park their cars, one Megaship, and a few small planes. They all head back to Sub-level 3 to Zordon's Memorial Room. Tommy addresses them, "So we will fix this up better later, but for now we will just place our items on the table here. Andros, your team can go first."

"Okay, Carlos, you go first."

Carlos: "Photos of us as the Turbo and Astro Rangers because Zordon help bring us together."

Karone speaks, "Six figurines of the Astro Rangers because Zordon help bring them into my life to save me."

Zhane: "A globe of Eltar, which is where Zordon came from and where I first hear of him."

Ashley: "A movie stud from my first date with Andros, without Zordon I never would have met Andros."

Andros: "Photographs of Ashley and me and Karone and me; without Zordon I wouldn't have either." Ashley and Karone squeeze each of his hands.

Cassie: "My diary; it has all things I wanted to say to him and others. He gave me a great secret, so I giving him one of mine."

T.J.: "A baseball; a reminder of what I gave up to fight the Good fight, something I will never regret."

Tommy orders, "Zack, why don't you start us off?"

Zack: "Okay. A trophy for a Hip-Hop Kido match that Alpha and Zordon helped me one."

Justin: "A model of my Zord; Zordon believed in me, then no one else, including me, did. He never said that I was too young to be a Ranger."

Trini: "A rope, without Zordon and my friends, I never would have conquered my fear of heights."

Billy: "Components from the Command Center, I was always working on one or more of those computers."

Tanya: "A microphone, to remember where I began, where I am heading, and the day where I couldn't stop singing."

"Yeah, that was an awful day." Rocky starts. Seeing the offended looks, he continues, "Tanya is a great singer; it is Tom that I never want to hear sing again." Both Tommy and Aisha smack the back of his head. "Ow, 'Sha, must you always be so violent?" He receives another smack.

"Does that answer your question?"

Rocky rubs his head and quietly says, "Yeah, I have a violent girlfriend."

Adam rolls his eyes, "A copy of Tanya's music video 'Stick Together', because Zordon help bring us together, all of us."

Aisha: "A stuffed bear, what can I say? I am very much like my animal spirit."

Rocky: "A small pachinko game, because of Zordon we all learned lessons, like teamwork or work before play."

Kat: "My star necklace, it is something special to me, like Zordon."

Jason: "A t-rex figurine, my first Zord. Zordon gave me the opportunity to do something great."

"Photos of all us: the Original five, Original six, the Ninjette, Zeo, both Turbos, the Astros, and one of all of us. A candle for each color; Zordon brought us together; we are family." Kim places the candles throughout the table and lights them: Green, White, Pink, Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, and Silver.

Tommy: "A ribbon from the day everyone tried to help me remember things; it didn't help, but I will always remember Zordon and everything he did for us, for me."

They all have a moment of silence, then Angela speaks, "I didn't bring any thing because I didn't know Zordon, but I would like to express my gratitude to him for keeping you all safe. Without him, I'd probably never given Zack a chance because of Zack's experience as a Ranger matured him."

"Let's head to the Rec Room and chill for a while." T.J. suggests. They all head that way, idly chatting with each other.

* * *

Once they are there; the girls gather in one corner, while the guys watch Tommy and Jason spar, then Rocky and Adam, then T.J. and Carlos. Justin ponders, "I wonder what the girls are talking about?" 

"Probably me," Zack teases, "and all my glory."

"Get real, Zack. We all know that they are talking about me and my greatness." Rocky pitches.

Jason scoffs, "Yeah, right that is right up there with engines and sports. Knowing most of them, they are probably talking about girly shit, like make-up, chick flicks, or _clothes_." Jason shudders at the least word.

"Speaking of girls, what did you guys think about Barbara?" Tommy questions.

Rocky reports, "Great gal."

Adam inputs, "Caring."

Billy enlightens, "Highly intelligent."

Zhane states, "Pretty."

T.J. offers, "Knows her racing."

Carlos expresses, "Sweet."

Andros says, "Nice."

Justin utters, "Sweet-tempered."

Zack voices, "I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I thought she was a little stuck-up and snobbiest. I mean she totally snubbed all of the girls at the wedding."

Jason plainly puts forth, "She isn't for you, Tom."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because she has no fire or passion, she is too petty, gets jealous way too quickly. Like Zack said, she avoided all of the girls, not just the two you dated. She would never fit in our group." Jason explains.

"But I really like her; she is sweet, funny, and caring. We hardly fight about anything. I have been dating her for almost eight months. I have been thinking that it wouldn't be too bad to marry her. We get along great." Tommy reveals.

"But do you love her, Tom?" Adam surprisingly challenges.

"Sure," Tommy shrugs.

"Okay, do you love her so much that you can't picture your life without her? Are you always thinking about her? Does she make you want to sprout poetic, romantic things?" Adam grills.

Tommy shrugs, "I don't know if that is enough. I had that once and it didn't worked out so well."

"Tom, if you are thinking about marrying Barbara because she is safe, then she and you deserve better. If you don't love her enough, eventually the marriage will crumble." Jason puts in.

"May be I can learn to love her enough." Tommy tries to rationalize.

"It won't work, Bro. I have seen it. You will end up miserable, divorced and maybe with kids in the middle of it." Zack vents.

"Who?" T.J., Andros, Zhane, Carlos, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam request.

"Kim's parents," Jason delivers, looking at her. "Her parents got pregnant with her much older brother Tony. They got married thinking they could learn to love each other. A few years later they thought another child would help their failing marriage. By the time Kim was eight, they were arguing every night and sleeping in separate rooms. Tony had left for college by then too. In middle school, her parents finally got a divorce. Kim blamed herself for their break-up for a long time. You don't want that, Bro."

"Yeah, I know how badly Kim felt about their divorce. So what do I do about Barbara?" Tommy wants to know.

"Break-up?" Carlos offers.

"Or you just let her know that it is just a casual thing that you want to date without a thought for the future." Jason suggests, after seeing Tommy's torn face.

"I got accepted to UCLA; I'm quitting racing." Tommy changes the subject.

"Why would you quit, I thought you loved racing?" T.J. seeks an answer.

"Too many close calls and it isn't as thrilling as it used to be. I want to do something more with my life besides race. It is a great career, but it is just not for me. I could ask my uncle to give you my place, T.J." Tommy extends.

"Really?" Tommy nods. "That would be awesome, Bro."

"So which of the girls do you think will have ideas for our rooms and Zordon's Memorial?" Jason baits.

Carlos, T.J., Andros, and Zhane claim, "Cassie."

Andros explains, "The first thing she did after she became the Pink Astro Ranger was to redecorate the Megaship."

Justin, Adam, and Rocky detest, "No, Bros, totally Kat."

Rocky continues, "She totally wanted to redecorate the PC."

Jason slings his arms over both Rocky and Andros, "Bros, you have got the wrong Pink; none of you have seen Kim decorate. She will organizes the ladies and will have the perfect room for everyone and Zordon."

Tommy, Zack, and Billy nod their heads in agreement; none of them notice that Kim is leading the ladies towards them.

"That is one of the only things Pinks are good at." Andros announces.

The other guys just notice that Kim and the ladies are behind Andros and step back. Andros looks at the guys funny, and then turns around, "Hello Ladies."

"What is one of the only things Pinks are good at, _Andros_?" Kim demands to know. The Rangers back away from the mats that Andros and Kim are standing. Trini and Aisha grab Angela back to them; Ashley and Cassie grab Karone, while T.J. and Carlos drag Zhane back. They look at the others saying 'What?'; the others look back, 'Wait.'

"Decorating rooms; they are good with color designs." Andros plainly states.

"What are the other things Pinks are good at?" Kim positions.

"Dating advice, shopping, and monster bait." Andros provokes.

"Is that all?" Kim fumes.

"Yeah," Andros replies. Tommy, Rocky, Jason, and T.J. shake their heads, thinking the same thing, 'Another Red is joining the club.'

"Get warmed up and I'll show another thing Pinks are good at." Kim orders.

"I'm not going to fight you." Andros states.

"Yeah, you are."

"Fine, but remember I tried to prevent this; I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, I won't get hurt." Kim proudly says.

Andros and Kim circle each other. Andros advances first, fighting carefully as not to hurt Kim. He tries to lounge at Kim but only meets air; he looks around to find her, only to end up flat on his face from a leg sweep. He gets up only to end up four more times flat on the mat. He decides he isn't going to play nice anymore.

T.J. whispers to Tommy, Jason, and Rocky, "Was I that funny to watch?"

All three silently laugh and nod their heads 'yes'.

After three more times of meeting the mats, Andros gives. T.J. and the other Reds help him up, "Welcome to the club, Bro."

"She beat you guys, too?" Andros doubts.

"Yeah, Bro, long story. I'll tell you all about it later. Kim looks like she has something to tell us." T.J. informs.

"I do. We came over here to discuss a few things before the ugly Red personality showed up. I was thinking about the personal quarters. I think Sub-Level 4 should have the couples on it: Rocky and Aisha; Adam and Tanya; Zack and Angela; Andros and Ashley; and Zhane and Karone. Then Sub-Level 5: Trini, Billy, Kat, Jason, and me; and Sub-Level 6: Justin, T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and Tommy. How does that sound to you guys?" Kim puts forth.

"How about switching Trini and Billy with T.J. and Tom?" Jason suggests.

"No," Kim darkly declares, "I will not live on a level with three Reds."

"Kimmie, you won't even be living there. You'll be in New York. T.J., Tommy, and I all are going to be in Cali. Where Trini and Billy won't be." Jason rationalizes.

"Then I'll change with Cassie." Kim remarks.

Jason walks over to Kim, "Why?"

"You said it; I won't be here and Cassie will. That and I don't want to be on the same level as three Reds." Kim challenges.

"Alright, just move Billy down and Tom up." Jason counters.

"Why are you pushing this?" Kim requests.

"Why are you making a big deal out this? I simply want you, my little sis, and Tom, my Bro, on the same level. I'm older than you, so just do as you are told." Jason presses.

"Well, that is too _damn_ bad because I outrank you. You will do what I order! And if I order Trini, Billy, Kat, and you on Sub-Level 5 and Justin, Carlos, Cassie, and T.J. on Sub-Level 6, then so be it! The only one who can eighty-six my idea is Tommy and he hasn't said a _damn_ thing about the arrangements, so butt the _hell_ out!" Kim commands.

"Okay," Jason raises his hands in defeat. "You win."

"I win?" Kim disbelieves, "You never give up that easily." Kim narrows her eyes at Jason, "Why?"

"Because you're right, you outrank me. I don't have the authority to forbid you; I can't order you around anymore about Ranger business." Jason beams.

"You _wanted_ me to pull Rank on you?" Kim probes.

"Yeah," Jason slings an arm over her shoulders. "I wanted you to see that you have power now."

"Really?" Kim gleams wickedly at him. "I have the power to order you around. After 20 years, the roles are finally reversed. Oh, the things I can order."

Jason squeezes Kim tightly, "You wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt your Big Bro, now would you Little Terror?"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, I never would dream of paying you back for all the trouble you got me into, Rex." Kim angelically says, but the evil gleam in her eyes gives away her real intentions.

Jason releases her and pats her head like a child, "Good girl."

Kim growls. Billy intervenes, "Now, children, there are more important things to be doing. You wouldn't want the others to think poorly about you, would you?"

Jason hugs Kim and whispers in her ear, "I love ya, you know."

Kim looks him in the eyes, "Yeah, I can feel it now. I love you, too, Rex."

"Good, then how does pizza sound to everyone?"

Karone asks, "What is pizza?"

T.J. starts, "Have I told you about the time . . ."

". . .you were baked into a pizza, yeah, we have heard it before." The others finish for him.

"Seriously what is a pizza?"

**

* * *

AN: In the last chapter of this story Kim is getting married, but I need help choosing her dress. On my profile page are three websites with dresses, please vote for one either by Reviews or sending me an e-mail. Thanks. **


	4. Two Weddings and An Avoidance

**Title: **Unknown  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **Unknown

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: In the last chapter of this story Kim is getting married, but I need help choosing her dress. On my profile page are three websites with dresses, please vote for one either by Reviews or sending me an e-mail. So far I have three votes for Dress 3 and one vote for Dress 1. Keep voting Please. Thanks.**

**ANN: This story HAS BEEN NOMINATE For Season of Love: Multi-Season Romance. Please Vote after March 1 for me on the website on my profile.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Two Weddings and An Avoidance)**

_Angel Grovel Chapel, September 15, 1998, Adam's and Tanya's Wedding_

Adam and Tanya are exchanging their vows. Rocky is Adam's Best Man with Tommy, Billy as groomsmen. Kat is the maid of honor with Aisha and Ashley as bridesmaids. Tanya is wearing a beautiful gown with yellow accents. (AN: Her dress is under 'Dresses for Ch 4' and 'Tanya's Dress' on profile). Kat, Aisha, and Ashley are wearing a halter top gown that goes down to their ankles and flares at the waist. The only difference is that Kat's is Pink while Ashley's and Aisha's are a golden Yellow. (Their dresses are under 'Dresses of Ch 4' and 'Tanya's Bridesmaids' Dresses' on profile). Adam, Rocky, Billy, and Tommy are wearing traditional tuxes with colored accents; Adam: Green and Black, Rocky: Blue and Red, Billy: Blue and Silver, and Tommy: Green, White, and Red.

After the ceremony they all head to Ernie's for the reception. Adam and Tanya are dancing their First Dance as a couple. Zack and Angela, Rocky and Aisha, Ashley and Andros, Zhane and Karone join them a few minutes later. Trini, Billy, Jason, Kat, T.J., Cassie, Justin, Carlos, Tommy, Kim, and her date, Mark, are seating together watching the others.

Cassie sighs, "Weddings are so romantic. Tanya looked so beautiful."

T.J. asks if she wants to dance and she accepts. They are joined by Trini and Billy and Justin and Kat. Leaving Jason, Tommy, and Carlos to gawk at Kim and Mark making out like crazy, Jason clears his throat, trying to stop them. Kim simply flips him off. He murmurs to the others, "That is so disgusting. If he doesn't quit soon, I'm going to punch his lights out."

"Jason," Carlos tries to calm him down, "she is a grown woman, and she obviously doesn't want to be interrupted. Besides Mark doesn't seem too bad."

"Yeah, right. They have barely been dating for a month and they are sucking face like they have been dating for years. I don't like him." Jason glares. Zack and Angela return just in time to hear Jason's rant.

"Bro, you never liked any of the guys that Kim dated or crushed one. The only one you approved of was Tom." Zack reminds.

"Yeah and was I wrong about those other dudes? That _crush_ in middle school is now in jail. The _crush_ before Tom slept with half the cheerleading team. I don't know what happened with _Greg_, but it couldn't have been good because she won't even talk about it. And now I have the same funny feeling about _Mark_. Tom, here, was the only one that felt right." Jason informs, still glaring at couple that is tonguing, more at Mark than Kim.

"Thanks, Bro, but it didn't work out, so drop it and let her be happy." Tommy orders.

Kim finally breaks for air, "Come on, Mark, let's go dance. This area just got cold, ice cold." Kim glares at Jason before dragging Mark to the dance floor where they dance perfectly together.

Trini and Aisha hale their dance partners back to the table; Aisha hisses, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing," Jason innocently speaks.

"Right. That's why she had tears in her eyes, Jas?" Trini slaps the back of his head. "You go over there right now and fix it or you will lose her."

"But, Tri, I don't like him. I am not going to apologize for something I'm not sorry for." Both Trini and Aisha smack him this time.

Aisha speaks, "It doesn't matter if you mean it, just do it. She is you little sister, do you really want her to cry on _his_ shoulder? Kim isn't stupid; she will figure out that Mark isn't the 'one'. She is stubborn; the more you hate him, the longer she will date him. So go over there right this minute and lie your pants off, so she will get rid of him."

Jason gets up under the glare of the two scariest Yellows and interrupts Mark and Kim dancing, "Can I have this dance?"

Kim glares at him, "_No_."

"Little Terror, I want to apologize." Jason pleads. Kim looks at Mark, who shrugs. She lets Jason take his place as her dance partner.

"I'll go get us something to drink." Mark conveys.

"Okay, Sweetie," Kim kisses his cheek before turning back to Jason. "So?"

Everyone else move back to the table to watch the drama unfolded. Zack and Rocky have found some popcorn and are passing it back and forth. Zack commentates for Jason, while Rocky does Kim, "'Jason, you are in so much trouble.'"

Zack: 'I know.'

Rocky: 'I'm so mad at . . .'

Zack: 'I didn't do anything wrong; we both know he is a total wimp. Break-up with him, before you get hurt. If he even thinks about touching one hair on your head, I'll go total Big Bro Cave Man on . . .'

Rocky: 'Jas, you are so big and strong.'

Zack: 'I know, but because of my temper and protectiveness of you, I'll never meet an understanding girl.'

Rocky: 'You will! I know it. Emily was too good for you; you could do so much worse.'

The others are barely able to contain their laughter, especially when they hear a resounding slap is heard from the dance floor.

Rocky touches his face: 'Kim.'

Zack: 'No, Rex. You are such a chauvinistic, ego-maniac, arrogant, jerk of a pig. You are such a _Red_!'

Rocky: 'But Little Terror, I'm just trying . . .'

Zack panics, "Abort, Abort."

As Kim and Jason make their way over to the table, both Rocky and Zack feign innocent. Kim narrows her eyes at them; both avoid her gaze, "So what have you boys been doing?"

"Nothing," Both chime in. Rocky tries, behind his back, pass the popcorn to Zack, who pushing it back to Rocky.

"Right, both of you are projecting 'Guilt'. You better 'fess up now, before I get really mad." Kim commands.

Zack answers, "We didn't hurt any body; we just . . ." he looks at Rocky, who shrugs, ". . . were play around."

Kim looks at Aisha, "'Sha, is there any reason that either of them need to be smacked?"

"No, they were just teases each other." Aisha calmly states.

Zack and Rocky look at Aisha and say with their eyes that they are grateful.

"Okay, if you say so. I'm going to find Mark and dance some more. He is really great dancer; he took ballroom dance lessons." Kim turns and leaves the group.

Jason glares at Trini and Aisha, "I thought you said she would get rid of him."

"She will!" They reassure. "It might take a couple of months . . ."

"A couple of months?" Jas shrieks.

". . . but she will realize, or he will, that he is gay." Trini finishes.

The guys look at her with funny, stunned faces, "What?!"

T.J. asks, "He is gay?"

"Oh, yeah," Aisha states, "That boy dresses way too well to be straight. He knows how to shop. He knows the difference between a Vera Wang and a Gucci."

The guys look confused.

Kat clarifies, "Dresses. Designers."

Tommy requests, "What?"

"They are expense designer dresses. There is a big difference between the two." Tanya explains.

"Okay," the guys reply.

Jason continues, "So Mark is gay?"

The girls shake their heads and sigh in defeat; Cassie takes pity on the guys, "Yeah, he is gay."

Carlos doubts, "But they were making out like crazy a few minutes ago."

"We don't think he realizes it yet or he is unsure if he is really gay. So what better way than to date one of the prettiest girls in school?" Angela articulates.

"So he is using her?" Jason fumes.

"Calm down, Jas." Trini pacifies, "Kim is a smart girl; she will figure it out, if she doesn't she does have a gay roommate, who will tell her."

Kim chooses that moment to return without Mark, "Isn't Mark the greatest? He loves to shop as much as me. He promised that he would take me to an exclusive store that he is a VIP at. They release the latest styles before anyone else. Do you know what he told me that if I started wearing more white and red with my outfits that it would bring out the highlights in my hair? You know Danny said the same thing when I bought this dress."

Jason interrupts Kim's rambling, "You know, Little Terror, I am really starting to like Mark."

Kim's face lights up, "Really, Rex?"

Jason half-hugs her, "Yeah, really."

(AN: Kim's Dress is under 'Dresses for Ch 4; and 'Kim's Dress for Tanya's Wedding'.)

_

* * *

August 18, 1999, Angel Grove, Aisha's and Rocky's Wedding_

(AN: Aisha's dress is under 'Dresses for Ch 4' and 'Aisha's Dress' on profile. Bridesmaid's dresses are under 'Dresses for Ch 4' and 'Aisha's Bridesmaids' Dresses' on profile).

Kim is maid of honor with Kat, Trini, and Tanya as bridesmaids (matron). Adam is best man with Tommy, Jason, and Justin as groomsmen. They also have their reception at Ernie's. The gang once again claims tables close together. Kim brings her new boyfriend, George, as her date. They are currently dancing with Aisha & Rocky, Adam & Tanya, Zack & Angela, Cassie & T.J., Zhane & Karone, Andros & Ashley, Trini & Billy, Justin & his date: Emma, Carlos & one of Aisha's cousins, Jason & Kat, and Tommy & his friend from school: Hayley.

After five dances, Kim, George, Jason, Kat, Trini, and Billy join Zack, Angela, Cassie, and T.J., whom all stopped dancing when the food arrived, at their tables. Kim whines, "I'm exhausted. My feet ache so badly. Why did 'Sha have to go with style instead of comfort?"

Trini removes her own shoes, "Because she knew she could change hers, while we suffer."

Kat also removes her shoes and starts rubbing her feet on the new installed carpet, "Aww, this feels so good."

"You know, Sweetheart, if you want I could rub your feet for you." George offers.

"Thanks, but this carpet feels really good." Kim counters; she recently has been feeling uncomfortable around George. She wasn't sure if it was her feelings or his that was creeping her out. She also didn't like the endearments he called her.

"Okay, Toots." George coolly replies.

Kim wistfully looks out over the dance floor and watches Tommy and Hayley dance. They are laughing and joking with each other. She doesn't know what she feels; whether it is regret, guilt, envy, or jealousy. Before she could sort out her thoughts and feelings, George interrupts, "You know, Babe, if you want to dance again, all you have to do is tell me."

"Sorry, George. I was just thinking; I'm not ready to dance yet. Could you get me something to drink?" Kim murmurs.

"Sure, Doll." George kisses her cheek before leaving for the refreshment table.

'The last few years have been weird between us.' Kim continues her thoughts, not noticing how her friends are watching her. 'It is almost like we don't know what to say to each other or like we are avoiding each other. We have barely said two words to each other since the whole Divatox incident. If the others aren't around, we just stare into space and act like the other isn't there. I wish we could just talk to each other like before. I miss talking to him; he was my best friend, my confidant. I could tell him things that I couldn't tell Jason, Trini, or 'Sha. I miss him . . .'

"Here you go, Sweet Cheeks," George hands her a drink. Kim bleakly smiles at him. "What is wrong, Darling? Do your feet really hurt that bad?" He drops to a whisper, "We could go somewhere private, and I can make you forget all about your feet."

Kim looks frustrated, "George, I have told you several times _that_ isn't going to happen. I have more class than that."

"Well, _Sweetheart_," He begins disdainfully, "we both know that you aren't some pure virgin."

"What?!" Kim shrills, "What the hell makes you think that?"

"Dear Kimmie, guys know these things. One look at you and any guy can tell that you aren't pure." George spits out. By this time the rest of the Rangers have gathered around them. All of them are glaring at George and are waiting for Kim to signal that it is okay to kick the living daylights out of him.

Kim has tears pouring down her cheeks, "Well, you may be right, but that doesn't change a _damn_ thing between us. We have barely been dating _three_ months."

"I know I am right! I have usually slept with my girlfriend by the second week. You are just some hypocritical prude. I bet that you fucked the first guy that 'claimed' he loved you." George spews.

Kim slaps him across his face before Tommy grabs him by the throat. "You don't talk to a lady like that. What Kim did or didn't do in the past is her business. If any of us ever hear that you have disgrace her again, I swear you won't live to regret it because we will kill you."

All of the Reds that are right behind him and the rest of the guys behind them nod their heads in agreement.

George narrows his eyes at Tommy, "Is that a threat?"

Tommy's eyes flash Green, "No, it is a promise!" He darkly declares, and then he drops George to the floor. "Get out of here before we make you."

George scrambles to his feet and heads to the door, but before he leaves, he turns to Kim, "Well, Toots, looks like we are over, but just for your information, Julie is a great fuck!" With that he leaves.

Kim collapses with Trini, Aisha, and Kat trying to comfort her, "I'm so sorry, 'Sha."

"Oh hush, Girl. At least everyone will remember my wedding. Come on, why don't us girls go to the restroom and fix-up your make-up?" Aisha comforts.

Kim shakily nods. Kat, Trini, and Aisha pull her to her feet and help her to the restroom, while Tanya, Angela, Emma, Hayley, Ashley, Cassie, and Karone follow.

"So anybody besides Tommy and me want to personally torture and kill George?" Jason tries to joke. All the guys raise their hands. "Good! I can't believe he thought that Little Terror wasn't a virgin. I mean innocent, pure, little Kim, she would have told me, right?" Jason puts to the guys, not noticing how Tommy slips away from the group.

The rest of the party goes off without a hitch. No one notices that Kim and Tommy barely stand within ten feet of each other. In fact, they seem to think that the whole room isn't enough space between them. Neither even looks at the other for the rest of the evening. Hayley and Tommy leave together shortly after Aisha and Rocky leave for their honeymoon. Trini barely notices that Kim seems more depressed after they leave.

_

* * *

December 26, 1999, Angel Grove Airport, Lobby Area_

Kim is anxiously waiting for her flight to be called; she is afraid it would be delayed again. She had just come for celebrating Christmas with Jason, Kat, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Justin, and the Astros. She met Leo, the Lost Galaxy Red Ranger; he pissed her off, so she kicked his ass. She is heading to Zack's and Angela's apartment in New York City to celebrate with them and Trini.

"Flight 438: Boston to Angel Grove now arriving. Flight 438: Boston to Angel Grove now arriving."

'I guess that means my flight shouldn't be delayed again. I miss Billy; I miss he could have made it, but the Aquitarians needed him.' Kim sighs. 'It has been four months since 'Sha's wedding and I haven't heard or seen Tommy. No one has heard from him, not even Jason. I wish he at least talked to me after what George said; all he did was avoid me and acted like I and the situation didn't exist. At least, Jason still believes I'm a virgin. If he ever found out that Tommy and I were sleeping together for six months before I left, he would kill one or both of us. Who is that? Tommy?'

Tommy is walking off the flight from Boston with Hayley by his side. He notices Kim lost in her thought and quickly turns away and tries to drag Hayley to baggage claim before either Kim notices him or Hayley notices Kim. Too late.

"Oh, my God, Tom, isn't that Kim?" Hayley states as she drags him over to Kim, who is trying not to be noticed. "Kim, what are you doing here?"

Kim looks up at Hayley, while Tommy fidgets and looks anywhere, but at Kim, "I'm heading home. What about you, Hayley?"

"Tom, here, came to meet my folks and help move me to my apartment in Boston. I'm transferring to MIT. Tom is going to take some course by mail from there. Now we are heading to Jason's to celebrate Christmas with your guys' friends." Hayley rambles.

"Oh, that is nice," Kim comments. An awkward silence passes over the three; neither Kim or Tommy make eye contact with each other. In fact, Tommy is staring at the wall just to the left of the girls. Hayley doesn't seem to notice unpleasantness between the two and is waiting for Tommy to say something, anything, to his long time friend.

Kim clears her throat, "Look, I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast and it is now," she looks at her watch, "2:00. I'm just going to go."

"We'll come with you. We haven't eaten yet either." Hayley offers.

Kim mentally smacks her forehead, "That's nice; Hayley, but I don't know when my flight is going to leave. I was just going to grab something to go."

"We can still accompany you, right?"

"I guess," Kim reluctantly says, thinking if she said anything else, either she would be rude or Hayley might suspect something. She gathers her belongs as Hayley looks for a café.

"Flight 495: Angel Grove to New York City is now boarding seats 21 through 40. Flight 495: Angel Grove to New York is now boarding."

Kim mentally is jumping for joy, "Well, looks like I have to go. How about a rain check on . . . lunch?"

"Sure, have a safe flight." Hayley calls as Kim makes a mad dash to her flight.

**

* * *

AN: In the last chapter of this story Kim is getting married, but I need help choosing her dress. On my profile page are three websites with dresses, please vote for one either by Reviews or sending me an e-mail. So far I have three votes for Dress 3 and one vote for Dress 1. Keep voting Please. Thanks.**

**ANN: This story HAS BEEN NOMINATE For Season of Love: Multi-Season Romance. Please Vote after March 1 for me on the website on my profile.**


	5. The Talk

**Title: **Unknown  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **10

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: In the last chapter of this story Kim is getting married, but I need help choosing her dress. On my profile page are three websites with dresses, please vote for one either by Reviews or sending me an e-mail. So far I have _five_ votes for Dress 3, _Two_ votes for Dress 2, and _One_ vote for Dress 1. Keep voting Please. Thanks.****

* * *

ANN: This story HAS BEEN NOMINATE For Season of Love: Multi-Season Romance. Please Vote after March 1 for me on the website on my profile.****

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Talk)**

_January 28, 2000, Phoenix, Arizona, Jason's Temp Apartment, Around 8:00am_

Jason is pacing in his department-paid apartment; he is glad that he finally decided to make some life changes. First, coming here to train for a detective position on the San Francisco Police Department; it is a six-month program, but it is worth. Second, he decided to take an active participation in his love life, which brings him to his third decision to tell or asks his best friends a very important question. They should be arriving soon. He wasn't sure how they would take the news or the fact that it would be just the three of them. His doorbell rings; he looks around to make sure everything is clean and in its place. He walks over to the door and opens it. Standing there is his best friend of nearly a decade; he greets him with a manly hug and ushers him in.

"Bro, where is your restroom? It was a long drive from the airport." His friend beseeches.

"Second door on the left. I'm surprised that you were the first one here." Jason teases.

"Really?" His friend backs to the bathroom door, "Who else is coming?"

"I thought you had to go to the restroom, Tom?" Jason dodges.

Tommy replies, "Yeah." He opens the door, enters, closes the door, and locks it.

There is a soft knocking at the front door. Once again Jason checks his apartment, knowing that if it is dirty that this guest will chew him out. He opens his door to reveal his little sister in all her glory. He leads her in, to the couch.

"So what is so damn important that I had to fly down here and see you instead of talking on the phone?" Kim demands.

"Not yet."

"Not yet?!" Kim shrieks, "You call me up and tell me that I have to come down to Phoenix as soon as possible. You don't tell me why, so I'm thinking all sorts of bad things. Then I realize that if something really bad happened, you would have called Trini or T.J. to teleport us. But that is after I nearly have an emotionally melt down and are already on the _damn_ plane. So for the past 24 hours I have been thinking all sorts of awful things have happened. So when I finally arrive here, not only are you not injure and are relatively calm, but also you have time to clean your _damn_ apartment! So why the hell 'not yet'?"

"Because I was waiting for my other guest to get out of the bathroom." Jason explains. Tommy had already reentered the living room during Kim's rambling.

"Oh, other guest?" Kim questions.

"Yeah," Jason motions for Tommy to join Kim on the couch, while he sits on the table in front of the couch. Kim turns her head to watch Tommy's slow approach. Tommy sits on the opposite side of Kim with a cushion in between them.

Jason looks at both of them, "Is there anything I can get you? Soda? Snack?"

"No thanks, Bro."

"I like a water, Rex." Kim politely requests.

"One water coming up." Jason turns to Tommy, "Tom, are you sure you don't want anything?"

"What kind of talk is this?" Tommy counters.

"I don't know, long, maybe emotional?"

"Beer?" Tommy suggests.

"Sure, one water and two beers coming up." Jason leaves the two alone and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

Tommy and Kim glance at each other; Kim shifts uncomfortable and softly inquires, "So why do you think we are?"

Tommy shrugs, "Dunno."

"Aren't you curious why?"

Tommy shrugs.

"Are you nervous about why it is only the two of us?"

Tommy shrugs.

"Is there a reason you aren't talking to me?"

Before Tommy could do anything, Jason brings in the drinks. He hands Tommy his beer and Kim her bottle of water. "Sorry, I couldn't find a clean glass, Little Terror."

"It is okay, Rex." Kim takes a big gulp of water. "So why are we here?"

Jason places his bottle on the table and starts to pace in front of it; Kim glares at the bottle. He lifts the bottle back up and places it on a coaster, "You know this is _my_ apartment."

"Yeah, but the department is paying for it. Don't you think the person who has it after you would enjoy having nice furniture without water rings?"

"Okay, I give. It is on a coaster, now." He paces again, "Anyways, the reason I brought you two here is because you both know that I have made some decisions to change my life." Both nod. "You know that this training was one of them." Again, both nod. "Well, I have decided that I want to ask to date someone, someone we all know. Before I ask her, I want to make sure it is okay with both of you that I date her."

"Jason, quit the shenanigans. Your nervousness, anxiousness, and fear are overwhelming me. Just tell us who." Kim demands, rubbing her heart.

"Kat." Tommy and Kim gasp. "It is Kat that I want to date. Is that okay with both of you?"

"Rex, why wouldn't it be okay with me?" Kim urges.

"Yeah, Bro." Tommy echoes.

"Well, Kim, you did try to kill her once . . ."

"I talked to her about that!" Kim stands up, "She and I made up and are good friends now. I talk to her about twice a month."

". . . and Tom, you dated her . . ." Jason continues.

"Yeah, but that was years ago. That shouldn't stop you from dating her. If you want to date her, then date her." Tommy inputs.

". . . and you two have barely acknowledged each other in the last four years, let alone talked to each other. I just, hell we all, thought it was because of the whole Letter/Kat thing." They both start to talk. "No, let me finish. You are First and Second In-Command and you can barely sit on the same couch or stand in the same room as each other. How the hell do you think you can properly command a fleet of Rangers? In the state that you two are in, a villain, hell even a Ranger, could turn you against each other or the other Rangers. I don't know exactly what is going on, but you two need to solve it! You need to be at least able to talk to each other and trust each other's instincts and orders." Jason scolds.

Jason's phone interrupts his rant; he marches over to it and picks it up. Tommy and Kim look at each other shamefully. Jason returns, "That was my superior; I need to go in. So you both are okay with my dating Kat?" Both nod. "You are welcome to stay her until your return flights, which are when?"

"10 tonight, I still have classes tomorrow." Kim says.

"Me, too. Mine's at 10:30." Tommy mirrors.

"Okay, there is food in the frig. I don't know when I'll be back, so if I'm not back before you leave, then have a safe trip." He hugs both and whispers in Kim's ear. "Love you, Little Terror."

"You, too, Rex." With that Jason grabs his coat and keys and heads out.

* * *

Tommy and Kim stare at each other before heading to the couch and seating down. Both pick up their drinks and take a big swig.

"So . . ." Kim starts.

"Yeah."

"We need to fix this, if Jason is angry enough to yell at both of us. He was feeling frustrated, somber, sullen, and furious; I didn't like it. So how do we fix this?" Kim pleads.

"I don't know, Kim. I guess the problem is that neither of us knows what to say to the other. I think we should just get everything out in the open," Tommy proposes. "You first."

"Why have you been avoiding me? Why didn't you talked to me after the George incident? Do you hate me? How mad are you at me?" Kim rapidly shoots.

"I haven't been avoiding you except after the George incident. I just didn't know what to say or do. I thought you were the one avoiding me especially after the tournament party. I didn't think talking to you after the George incident was a good idea. I figured the others would think what he said about the pure thing was true. . ."

"But it is true!" Kim roars.

"Do you want the others to know that?" Kim shakes her head 'no'. "I didn't think so; Jason would kill us both; I personally like to live a lot longer. I don't hate you; I'm not sure what I feel towards you. I don't know you anymore. Mad about what? The Letter? Not anymore, I would like to know why. The tournament party? Yes, a little; you shouldn't have left like that. The George incident? No, I'm not mad at you; him, yes." Tommy explains. "My turn for questions. Why The Letter? Why did you leave like you did? Where did we go wrong? What happened to us so we couldn't even talk to each other? Do you hate me?" Tommy grills.

"Okay," Kim sighs, "The Letter; I thought if I sent it to the Youth Center, our friends would know why you were sad . . ."

Tommy interrupts, "Why a letter? Why not a phone call or in person?"

". . . I couldn't get a hold of you. I tried the phone and I couldn't leave training without sacrifices my dream . . ."

"Did you know that Adam read half of it in front of everyone and I finished it aloud?"

Kim tears up, "No, if I had known that would happen, I never would have sent it to the Youth Center. I knew you, Tommy. You wouldn't have told anyone that we had broken up, and they would have wondered why you were sulking or depressed. I did what I thought was best for everyone. I thought that if our friends knew that we broke up, they would help you through it. I'm sorry that it was read in front of everyone; I never meant for that to happen."

"You said I was like a brother to you! Do you go around sleeping with your brothers?!" Tommy demands.

Kim whimpers, "No, I have only slept with you! But we hadn't seen each other in months, Tommy. I was confused and lonely. Greg said all the things I wanted to hear from you. I never cheated on you. Greg and I didn't date until two weeks after we broke up. What a mistake that was!"

"Why?" Tommy craves.

"Uh? Why what?"

"Why was it a mistake? I think I deserve at least that." Tommy implores.

"I guess. It kind of ties into your second question. Greg only dated me because of a bet with his friends that he could get into my pants. After I wouldn't sleep with him, he told me that he was boinking some blond bimbo. He went into great detail about how she _pleasured_ him, and then he told everyone at the training center that I slept with most of his buddies, but not him. After that, I couldn't stay there; I needed to start over. Somewhere no one knew who I was. If I told Jason or the others, they would check up on me. I just needed a breather; some time and space to find out who I was, where I wasn't Kim the Ranger, Kim the gymnast, Kim: Jason's little sister, or Kim the Heart of the team. I was Kim the college student; it felt great! I met new friends, but eventually I yearned for some of the old Kim, so I let everyone back into my life with this new ground to explore. It made me realizes that I liked the old me, but I needed to see that I could survive on my own. I have always so dependent on Jas, Tri, the gang, or my parents, so I found some independence. Things that I could do without them. You know?"

"Yeah, I felt the same way about racing. It was liberating, but eventually I wanted more. I wanted to be more like the old Tommy, but with these new feelings and ideas." Tommy mirrors.

"I really don't know where we went wrong. I think we just drifted apart; it happens. We had separate lives, new friends. I don't think any of us thought it could happen to us, but it did. After the break-up, I believe that we both just didn't know how to act around each other. I mean, we were never really friends. We were always just in love with each other. After that was gone, we didn't know what to do. So we avoided each other thinking that the other would break the ice. I don't hate you; like you, I'm not sure how I fell towards you because I don't know this new Tom." Kim analyzes.

"Tommy," Tommy corrects.

"But everyone else calls you Tom." Kim baffles.

"I know, but coming from you, it just sounds weird."

"Okay, Tommy." Kim smiles.

Tommy smiles back, "When did you get so smart about emotions and shit?" Tommy queries.

"I'm studying to be a psychologist. I start my PhD. Program this summer." Seeing Tommy's confused face, she continues. "I took the accelerated program; it's more work, but I get done faster. It also helps that I can read and feel others' emotions and feelings. So what about you? What are you studying?"

"I'm taking the accelerated PhD. Program for paleontology." Tommy proudly states.

"Really? Dinosaurs? I can see that. You were always interested in history and the way you rode the dinosaur skeleton, we should have known." Kim teases.

Tommy laughs with Kim joining him.

They both say, "I missed this."

Kim continues, "I miss laughing and joking around with you." Both their stomachs grumble. "How about after lunch we discussed our love life? That has got to be something funny."

"Okay." Tommy agrees.

* * *

They go to the kitchen and fix something to eat. They sit at the table and eat in a peaceful silence, one they haven't had in a long while. After lunch they clean their dishes together and head back to the couch.

Kim starts, "Okay, since I have already told you about Greg and you met Mark and George, I think you should go first and then I tell more about Mark and George."

"Okay, well after you, I briefly dated Kat, who dumped me . . ."

"Why?" Kim genuinely asks.

"She said that she didn't see 'us' going anywhere. I think it was because we never really clicked; we were just friends who happened to on a few dates. Then there was Barbara, you met her at Zack's wedding. She was nice; her personality was the opposite of you and Kat . . ."

"How so?" Kim sincerely wants to know.

"She was quiet, sweet-tempered, and rarely yelled. You and Kat can be very loud, short-tempered, and seem to be always yelling at us Reds." Tommy teases.

"What happened with her? I noticed she wasn't at Adam's and Tanya's wedding."

"Yeah, well, I told the guys that first day in the PC that I had thought about marrying her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they pointed, mainly Zack and Jas, out some interesting things about her. She didn't like me have gal friends. She was extremely jealous and vain. She also didn't like the fact that I was quitting racing, so she elegantly dumped me." Tommy informs.

"Ouch"

"Yeah, I have been dating Hayley since November. She is great, really smart, like Billy-smart. She helps me with some of my classes. She is really witty; it sometimes takes me awhile to get some of her jokes. I think either she is close to or has already figured out that we were Rangers. I mean she knows about the Astros, and she is always wondering why we hang out with them." Tommy confides.

"Yeah, Danny knows."

"How?" Tommy jolts.

"When T.J. and Andros teleported us to the PC, right after Zordon died, I thought he had gone home. There was a party he was going to go to; he was showering when I returned to my room. As he was getting out, I was teleported. When I came back in September, he questioned me about it. Evidentially he had suspected for a while that I was a Ranger or at least a super hero." Kim reveals.

"Why?"

"One day, we were having a picnic and guy scoping, when this 250lb guy came over to harass us. There weren't many people around; the guy wouldn't leave us alone. He went to slug Danny and I intercepted it and threw him to the ground. Danny and I collected our things and ran. He also told me that he had thought it was odd that I knew so much Martial Art, even with Jason's protectiveness. He also watched me spar with Jas, Tri, 'Sha, and Zack a few times. The teleporting was just the final act that proved who I was. After I told him, I felt so much better. I hated lying to him." Kim renders, finishing her drink. She notices that Tommy's bottle is empty. "Want another?"

"No beer, soda?"

"Okay, two sodas." Kim picks up the bottles and heads to the kitchen. She returns with two sodas; she places them on coasters. "So my turn. Alright, I told you about Greg. Next is Mark. I loved him. He was so fun to hang out with; he got me a VIP pass to an exclusive store. He and Danny got along great and he dumped me for a guy." Kim retells.

"Ouch"

"Yeah, I had suspected that he was gay before he dumped. Then there was George; he wasn't too bad in the beginning. He said he understood that I didn't want to sleep with him, but slowly he got more aggressive. You saw how that ended. He dumped me for Julie, one of my close friends."

"The one he slept with?"

"Yeah, they had been sleeping together for a month and half during my relationship with George. I was wondering why Julie always felt 'Guilty' around me." Kim discloses.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, anything else interesting?" Kim asks.

They spend the next couple of hours talking about anything and everything: school campus, professors, old battles, and etc. They pause at eight to eat supper; Jason returns at nine; just in time to bid them farewell. He could tell things were different now, not only because they were laughing when he returned, but also because they share a cab to the airport.

_

* * *

Phoenix Airport, around 10:00pm_

Tommy and Kim are waiting for Kim's flight to be call, when Kim speaks, "You know we shouldn't wait until the next time Jason forces us to talk." She reaches into purse for a couple pieces of paper and pen. She writes one piece and hands both of them to Tommy. "Here is my address, e-mail, apartment phone number, and cell number."

Tommy takes her pen, writes his information on the second piece of paper, and passes it back to Kim, "Here's mine. I also put David's number on there. I sometimes visit there and my cell doesn't have reception on the Reserve."

"Thanks," Kim smiles at him.

"Flight 189: Phoenix to New York City is now boarding."

"That's me." Kim grabs her bag and starts to head away, but Tommy stops her.

He drags her into a hug, which she fully returns, "Call me when you get in. Just so I know you made it okay, okay?"

Kim nods her head and pulls back, "Sure. I'll call you and Jas, you overprotective Red."

Tommy laughs and pushes her towards her gate, "Get going or you'll miss your flight."

"I'm going! Talk to you later."

**

* * *

AN: In the last chapter of this story Kim is getting married, but I need help choosing her dress. On my profile page are three websites with dresses, please vote for one either by Reviews or sending me an e-mail. So far I have _five_ votes for Dress 3, _Two_ votes for Dress 2, and _One_ vote for Dress 1. Keep voting Please. Thanks.**

**ANN: This story HAS BEEN NOMINATE For Season of Love: Multi-Season Romance. Please Vote after March 1 for me on the website on my profile.**


	6. Jason's Wedding

**Title: **I'm Going to Be Moving On  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **11

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: Weddings that have taken place but weren't write about: Andros & Ashley: Nov. 30, 1999; Zhane & Karone: Dec 11, 1999; T.J. & Cassie: Feb 14, 2000; Leo & Kendrix: March 12, 2000; Dana & Carter: March 16, 2001. Also I have the seasons as Fall to Spring, so all of the series end near May and begin near September.**

**AN: The voting for Kim's Wedding Dress has been completed. The WINNER is DRESS 3. Thanks for Voting. **

**ANN: This story HAS BEEN NOMINATE For Season of Love: Multi-Season Romance. Please Vote for me on the website on my profile.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6 (Jason's Wedding)**

_October 7, 2001, Ernie's, Jason's and Kat's Wedding_

Tommy is the best man with Rocky, Billy, T.J., and Zack as groomsmen, while Tanya is Matron of Honor with Aisha, Trini, Cassie, and Kim as bridesmaid. (AN: Kat's dress and the girls' bridesmaid are on my profile under 'Dresses for Ch 6'.) Tommy is about ready to give his toast.

Tommy clears his throat, "Well, I would like to start by saying congratulations to both of you. I have known Jas for almost a decade and Kat nearly as long. Jason and I clashed when we first met; I think it was because I liked his little sis . . ."

"Damn straight!" A bunch of the older Rangers call out.

". . . but after a while, he allowed me to join his circle of friends and have been blood brothers since. About two years he called and told me that he needed to see me right away, so I book my flight and find him nervous as all hell. He wanted to make sure it would be alright if he dated Kat, of course I approved. Then about seven months ago, I get another call to meet him. He needed help finding a piece of jewelry that is now resting on Kat's finger. I thought I would never see him that nervous again, but I was proven wrong this morning." A few people chuckle. "He was so nervous that I had to spar with him to calm him down, so Kat if there are any bruises, I'm sorry."

The others laugh, while Jason glares at Tommy.

"But anyways, I just want to say congrats. Good luck and have a long, happy life. To Jason and Kat." Tommy lifts his glass.

Everyone cheers and drinks; Jason hugs Tommy, "Thanks, Bro."

"No problem."

Kim stands and clears her throat, "I know traditionally the Matron of Honor is next, but both Kat and Tanya told me to do the toast, while Tanya will sing later. I have known Jason since pre-birth. Our mothers were the best of friends and neighbors for a while. I have seen Jas go from diapers to leather pants, from girls have cooties to the love of his life. He has always been there for me: saving me from bullies, pulling my hair, beating up my exs, and getting me in trouble with my mother. So when Kat asked me to tell one of his most embarrassing moments, I gladly agreed. Here goes Kat, and Jas, I will no longer be able to hold this over your head any more . . ." Kim clicks on an overhead project, where a picture of a five or six-year ago Jason is standing on a roof with a Red dishtowel tied around his neck and a Red 'S' on his naked chest in his Superman underwear appears. "This is Jason at age six on top of my house. We had just finished watching his favorite cartoon, Superman. His mother had given him a pack of Superman undies. He told me that he could fly if he really wanted to; I told him to prove it. He found his mom's favorite red dishtowel and tied it around his neck. Then he found _my_ mom's red lipstick and told me to draw an 'S' on him. He stripped to his undies, climbed up to the roof, and jumped."

Kim clicks and a new picture of little Jason jumping and landing on a trampoline shows up. Click. Little Jason bouncing off the trampoline at an angle. Click. Him heading towards a tree. Click. Him hitting the tree. Click. Him landing on the ground. Click. Little Kim crying over Jason's body.

"As you can see I thought he had died, while the neighbor kid continued taking pictures. Jas wanted to document his 'flight'. His parents heard my wailing and came and found us. They took him to the hospital. 23 stitches. Kat, the scar on his tush isn't from a bike accident as he claims; it is from 'his flight'."

Jason is bright red, while the others are howling in laughter.

"Anyways, that is part of my gift. You get _all_ of the pictures, negatives, etc. to go with the story. I love you, Rex."

"Yeah, _love_ ya, too. I hope we are even now?"

"Totally. Best of wishes to both of you; you are good for each other. I am so happy for you both. I know you will have a great life because you found each other." A silent tear falls down her face. Both Jason and Kat hug her. "Love you, guys."

"We love you, too." They whisper back.

The food is served; the cake is cut; and the DJ arrives. Kat and Jason dance their first dance as a married couple. Eventually Aisha & Rocky; Tanya & Adam; TJ & Cassie; Andros & Ashley; Zhane & Karone; Zack & Angela; and Justin & Emma join them. Leaving Carlos, Trini, Billy, Hayley, Danny (Kim's roommate), Tommy, and Kim at the table. Kim has tears running down her face; Trini asks, "Sweetie, are you going to be okay? You seem not to be able to stop crying."

"I'm fine, Tri. Just really happy. I can feel the love between them and am really happy for them. If it gets too much, I'll go for a walk." Kim reassures, while dapping her eyes.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Steven dumping you?" Danny frets.

"No, I have no idea where he got the idea that I was emotionally unavailable to him. I was there when his _damn_ dog died." Kim stresses.

"Yeah, but you also missed the two times his mother was in the hospital." Carlos points out.

"Well, I'm sorry that my 'family' comes first." Kim snarls.

"We are just saying that while his mother was in the hospital, you went to see Tom's dad and Jason's grandfather." Danny voices.

"Well, Pappy is like my granddad and I know how Tommy gets when people he loves are in the hospital. Both Jas and Tommy needed me; I'm the _God-Damn_ Heart." Kim nearly screams.

"We know, Sweetie, but you have to look at it for Steven's point of view. Instead of being there for him, you went to comfort to 'guy friends'." Trini justifies.

"But they are my family, all of you are." Kim emphasizes.

"We know that, but a civilian doesn't." Billy adds.

"So you are saying that Steven breaking up with me is really my fault?" Kim dims.

"No, if he couldn't understand how important we all are to you, then you are better off without him." Tommy assures; he looks at the others, challenging them to defy him. He turns back to Kim, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Tommy pulls out her chair, helps her out, and escorts her to the dance floor.

Hayley and Danny whisper, "So when do you think they will admit that they're in-love with each other?"

Carlos, Trini, and Billy shrug, "Hopefully soon."

Trini turns to Hayley, "What was the real reason that you broke up with Tom?"

Hayley sighs, "I figured out that he wasn't in love with me. I mean, Tom and Kim had just become friends again and were already finishing each other's sentences. Kat also pulled me aside one day and asked a bunch of questions. When I asked why, she said that she didn't want me to get hurt. She told me the whole history behind Kim and Tom. After that I noticed things, little things, like why he has a 'Kim' box, but not a 'Kat' or 'Barbara' box. I don't think he realizes how he feels or he is afraid of how he feels."

"We are thinking the same thing. We are wondering why Kimmie doesn't pick up his love for her. She might not know the difference between 'friend' love and 'lover' love. Or she is in denial." Carlos states.

Aisha and Rocky come and join the group, "Isn't it great? Crane and Falcon dancing together. So when do we start planning their wedding?"

"Calm down, Bear; they haven't even admitted that they like each other like that. They are trying to be 'just friends'." Trini declares.

* * *

Jason & Kat and Tommy & Kim switch partners. Jason whispers, "So how are things between you and Tom?"

"Great; he is one of my best friends. I love talking to him about everything. He and you both wanted to beat up Steven; you two are such overprotective Reds." Kim proclaims.

"Yeah, well; you do have a habit of getting into to trouble; somebody needs to protect you." Jason teases.

"Yeah, well; you have a wife to protect now. Leave the Kim-protecting to the professionals." Kim teases back.

"Like say, Tom?" Jason provokes.

"No, me. I can protect myself, you know. I'm not Second In-Command for nothing. There is nothing going on between me and Tommy; we are just friends." Kim rants.

"Yeah, I know, but it is a hard habit to break. I have been protecting and worrying about since I can remember, longer. I just don't like seeing you hurt; none of us do."

"I know; I'm the Heart of the family. So have you met the new retired or active team?" Kim shifts the conversation.

"No, but Carter says that Time Force was an awesome team and that he is trying to get the two Reds to meet with the rest of us." Jason informs.

"I still can't believe there were two Reds; I hate to think what the team had to go through."

"Yeah, from what I have heard one to the Reds was a rogue until near the end."

"He must have some serious issues."

"Why do you always do _that_?" Jason questions.

"Do _what_?"

"Go into _shrink_-mode whenever we talk about Reds?"

"Because if you haven't noticed most Reds have major issues to deal with. Being a leader causes mental and emotional scars, like you and the Green Candle. The bad thing is that none of you have anyone, besides significant others and teammates, to talk to about them. I don't think that is enough." Kim rants.

"So what do you suggest? All of us go to some _shrink_ and talk about it? That will work really well, Kimmie. First, some of our identities would be revealed. Second, the _shrink_ is less likely to understand us than our significant others or teammates. And finally, NO Red would want to talk about it." Jason clarifies.

"You know, you all are such chauvinistic, ego-manic, arrogant . . ."

". . . jerks of a pig. We're such _Reds_." Jason finishes in his best Kim voice. "You know, Little Terror, you need to come up with a better insult."

Kim slaps Jason, "Yeah, well, if you weren't so infuriating, I might be able to think of some _choice_ words that your pea-brain could never comprehend asshole."

Kim marches out the reception; the others gather around Jason; T.J. asks, "So what did you say to piss her off this time?"

Jason shrugs, "The normal stuff."

Rocky shakes his head, "I don't understand you, Bro. You, out of all of us, know the 'Wraith of Kim' better, but you continue to incur it."

"Should I go apologize?"

"No, Bro, let her cool down. Otherwise you'll end up flat on your back." Carlos imparts.

"But somebody should go after her; it is late and dark and who knows what kind of creeps are out there?"

"I'll go. I know where she might go to calm down." Tommy proposes.

"Okay, Bro, good luck." Jason calls as Tommy runs away.

* * *

Tommy finds Kim on his old rock, sitting crossed-leg. He walks up to her and sits next to her.

"Jason makes me so mad. Treating me like I am five! I am nearly twenty-five! I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself. He is such a jerk! I hate him!" Kim fumes.

Tommy nudges her shoulder with his, "You don't really hate him." She shakes her head 'no'. "You are just angry with him. You should tell him how you feel. That you are tired of him treating you like that. Hell, order him to stop."

"I can't! Order him." Kim clarifies, "He would never forgive me. I have tried talking; he just says he understands and that he'll try to stop. I just hope now that he has Kat that he won't worry about me as much."

"I doubt that. We all worry about you. You are up there all by yourself."

"That's not true. I have Danny. Trini is D.C. and Zack and Angela live in New York too!" Kim pouts.

"Zack and Angela are moving to San Francisco. Zack is starting a Dance Studio with Kat. Trini is rarely in DC; she is always traveling, life as a Senator. Danny was never a Ranger." Tommy points out.

"Still, I'm not Second In-Command for nothing. I am strong. I don't need protecting." Kim whines.

"I know that, but that doesn't change that we all worry about you. Jason is just more vocal about it. He also doesn't like your track record of boyfriends; he is afraid that one of these times that one is really going to hurt you." Tommy discloses.

"So I should apologize for overreacting?" Kim queries.

"No, make him apologize; he needs to grovel more." Tommy teases.

Kim laughs, "You are so evil."

"Yeah, but that is one of the reason you tolerate me; I keep life interesting." Tommy gibes. "So you ready to head back?"

"Nah, let Jas stew a little bit longer." Kim advises.

"Now who is evil?"

"Totally me!" They fall into a fit of laughter. They eventually head back and Jason begs for Kim's forgiveness. The party continues without any more drama. Tommy and Kim dance at least a couple of more times.

**

* * *

AN: Weddings that have taken place but weren't write about: _Andros & Ashley_: Nov. 30, 1999; _Zhane & Karone_: Dec 11, 1999; _T.J. & Cassie_: Feb 14, 2000; _Leo & Kendrix_: March 12, 2000; _Dana & Carter_: March 16, 2001. Also I have the seasons as Fall to Spring, so all of the series end near May and begin near September.**

**AN: The voting for Kim's Wedding Dress has been completed. The WINNER is DRESS 3. Thanks for Voting. **

**ANN: This story HAS BEEN NOMINATE For Season of Love: Multi-Season Romance. Please Vote for me on the website on my profile.**


	7. The Red Mission and A Pissed Off Pink

**Title: **I'm Going to Be Moving On  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **11

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: I have the seasons as Fall to Spring, so all of the series end near May and begin near September.**

**AN: The voting for Kim's Wedding Dress has been completed. The WINNER is DRESS 3. Thanks for Voting. **

**ANN: This story HAS BEEN NOMINATE For Season of Love: Multi-Season Romance. Please Vote for me on the website on my profile.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 (The Red Mission and A Pissed-Off Pink)**

_April 28, 2002, New York City, Kim and Danny's Apartment, around 6am_

A phone rings throughout the apartment; a door opens to reveal a rumpled, just woke up Kim. She finds the phone and answers, "Hart and Johnson's residents, Kim speaking . . . Kat, calm down, breathe . . ." Kim heads to the kitchen, grabs a mug, pours the coffee that Danny made into the mug, and takes a big gulp, ". . . okay. Try that one more time slower."

"Do you know when Jason and the others will be back from the Moon?" Kat fanatically asks.

"Jason and who are one the moon?" Kim disbelieves.

"The Reds. You know the mission to the moon." Kat replays.

"What mission to the moon?" Kim bristles.

"The one to destroy the rest of the Machine Empire and Serpentera."

"When?"

"They left a couple of days ago. I haven't heard anything at all. Jas said that as soon as they landed back on Earth, he would call me. The mission shouldn't have taken this long, right?"

Kim starts glowing Pink, "Did _Jason_ say who was in charge of _this_ mission?"

"No, but I thought Tom and you were, right?"

The Pink aura darkens, "No, Tommy nor Jason told me about this _damn_ mission!"

"Oops"

"Kat, where are you?"

"My living room, why?"

"Stay there. I'm going to contact Trini to teleport me there, then I'm going to phone Aisha, Ashley, Cassie, Kendrix, and Dana. I think they should know where their men are." Kim orders.

"Okay, Kim, but don't kill Jas, when he returns." Kat begs.

"I'm not going to kill him," Kat sighs, "I'm going to torture him."

Kat tries to plead with Kim, but Kim is seeing Pink and clicks the phone off. She quickly dials Trini's cell and orders Trini to teleport her to Jason's living room. Trini obeys because she could almost feel Kim's anger through the phone. Kim gets a hold of all the ladies and finds out that Rocky isn't on the mission because he didn't want to leave Aisha so close to her due date. Kendrix knows about the mission, but the others were told that their husbands were on a 'business trip'. They inform Kim that when they got home they were in Big trouble.

_

* * *

April 28, 2002, NASADA Hanger, around Noon_

Cole states amazingly, "So, _that_ was Tommy. He really _is_ the greatest Ranger!" The other Reds laugh and scoff. "What? What'd I say?"

T.J. speaks, "Well . . . I wouldn't go _that_ far. After all, _I _was the one who replaced _him_."

Jason inputs his opinion, "Are you _kidding_ me? I was doing _all_ the work while _he_ was at the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberly." T.J., Andros, Leo, and Carte chuckle at that, knowing Kim and all.

Carter chimes in, "Alright, well, at least his haircut's regulation now. Right?" Remembering the first time he met the Red leader.

Eric banters, "My Q-Rex would eat his Dragonzord for lunch!" He gestures like a dinosaur munching down.

Leo adds his two cents, "He never discovered new galaxies."

Wes boosts, "Hey, wa . . . wa . . . wait, _I _changed _history_. So why does _he_ have a fan club, and I _don't_?"

Andros adds, "Hey I saved _two_ worlds. What about _that_?"

T.J. antes up, "Wai . . . Wai . . . Wai . . . Wait! Did I _ever_ tell you guys about the time I got baked in that giant pizza?"

Everyone but Cole replies, "YES!!!!"

Jason speaks, "Hey, you guys want to come back to my place and celebrate?"

T.J. asks, "Is Kat still in her pie-baking mode?"

Jason nods.

"Oh, I'm so there. I just have to make a statement to the press and I'll meet you there." T.J. bolts to his car and peels out of the lot.

"I would love to come, but my team still has a villain to fight." Cole states.

"You sure, Kid?" Jason asks; Cole nods. "Okay, here my business card, contact me when your service is done."

Cole takes the card, morphs, calls on his Wild Force Rider, and leaves.

"How about the rest of you?" Jason puts forth.

All say, "Sure." Wes continues, "Directions?"

"Just follow me. I have to call Kat before we leave." Jason pulls out his cell and dials, "Kat, Sweetie, all clear. Zord destroyed . . . no casualties . . . no real injuries . . . what do you mean, what do I mean? . . . a few bruises and scrapes, No biggie . . ." Jason pulls the phone away from his ear.

"NO BIGGIE! THE LAST TIME YOU SAID THAT YOU NEARLY _DIED_! PUT TOM ON! _HE_ WON'T LIE TO ME!"

"He has already left." Jason assets.

"WHAT!? T.J. or Andros?!"

"Here, Andros," Jason hands the phone to Andros, who assures Kat that Jason is in one piece and perfectly capable of walking and driving. He hand the phone back to Jason and whispers to the others, "I'm glad that I didn't tell Ashley where I was going." Carter, Leo, and Wes chuckle.

"Sweetie, I'm bringing Andros, Carter, Leo, Wes, and Eric home with me, while Teejee will enjoin us later, okay? . . . Okay, we'll see you in a couple of hours." Jason clicks his phone off and turns to the guys, "Never marry a Pink; they are fucking insane and scary." Jason flinches; afraid that either Kat or Kim heard him.

_

* * *

Jason and Kat's House, Living Room, around 2pm_

Jason and the Reds enter and see Kat curled up on the love seat with one of Jason's shirts in her hands. The guys make themselves comfortable on the couch and chairs in the room. While Jason grabs a blanket and covers Kat. He whispers, "I'll go get drinks and a pie or two. Try and be quiet."

He leaves, grabs a variety of drinks and two pies, returns, and places the tray on the coffee table. He notices that it is too quiet, "Guys, you can make some noise, just quietly." He looks up and sees a dark glowing Pink Kim glaring at him and the Reds, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right, Jason. So where is your fearless leader?"

"Gone"

Rocky and T.J. enter the room behind Kim and whisper to each other, "We haven't missed the entertainment."

"Boys, move over to the other Reds." Kim orders. They follow her order. "So whose idea was it to lie to you significant others?"

Jason, Leo, and Rocky start, "We _didn't_ . . ."

Kim puts her hand up, "Shut up, I'll deal with you three late. I want to know: whose idea?"

The others reply, "Our own."

"Well, for your information, they have been informed." They start to complain. "Enough. I don't believe you want me to get any madder. I don't think it was wise to your significant others. It will only get you into bigger trouble. Now, you two. (pointing to Wes and Eric.) Names and Ranger Color."

Wes salutes, "Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger."

Eric snaps, "Who are you to order us around?"

Carter speaks, "You don't want to piss her off. Well any more than she already is."

"Why?"

"Trust us. You don't want to know why." Leo affirms.

"Why should I obey her command?" Eric demands.

Kim's Pink aura darkens, "You don't want to fight with me right now. I am not in the mood to teach you a lesson. I'll end up really hurting you."

"I serious . . ." Jason, T.J., and Carter clap their hands over Eric's mouth. Jason answers for him, "He is Eric Myers, the Red Quantum Ranger from Time Force."

"The Rogue Ranger?" Kim questions.

The others release Eric, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Kim's aura flares, causing the other Reds to step back, "You have a lot to learn, Rookie."

"Rookie? I'm no . . ."

"You are a rookie until I decided you're not. Now, you (points to Jason) why didn't you tell me about this mission?"

"Because . . ."

"How could you leave your very pregnant wife for some dangerous, life-threatening mission?"

"Because . . ."

"How could you not inform the Second-In-Command of the Rangers of this mission?"

"Because . . ."

"Did you know how worried Kat has been?"

"No . . ."

"Did you know that she called me bawling because she thought you were dead?"

Jason looks sullen, "No . . ."

"Do you know that your punishment for going on this mission is going to therapy?"

"No . . . what?!" Jason demands.

"Yep, you and the other Reds are going to Group therapy." Kim orders.

"But . . ."

"NO BUTS!! I am ordering you all into therapy. We will meet on Saturday afternoons. All of you have problems or issues you need to deal with. We will work on these issues. Whenever there is a new team retired, I will approach the Red Ranger and order him to join Group."

"Wait a minute. We?" Rocky doubts he heard right.

"Yes, all of you Reds and me. I have been thinking since Jason's Wedding about what he said. He said that if you went to a regular therapist that some of your identities would be revealed, that the therapist wouldn't understand what you have been through, and that no Red would talk. I can order you talk, especially if I believe it is the best for the 'family'. Your identities would remain secret and I would understand some of the stuff you been through and if I can't then the other Reds might." Kim explains.

"You know, Little Terror, that is an excellent idea." Jason starts to sling his arm over her shoulder.

Kim glares at Jason, "I still mad at you. And I know that you are feeling 'guilty' about some else. You might as well 'fess up now."

"But . . ."

"Save it. You have, all of you, a lot of making up to do. I will allow you to enjoy your victory, but tomorrow your punishment starts." They all groan.

Eric speaks, "I still don't understand why I have to or should follow the orders of a _Pink_."

"You know, Rookie, I have calmed down enough that I can show you why."

* * *

Kim leads them to Jason's Rec Room; she starts to warm up. Eric declares, "I'm not fighting you."

"Yeah, you are. It is the only way to gain your respect."

They spar as the other Reds watch. Everyone besides Wes know that Eric is going to be joining the exclusive and secret (from Kim at least) 'Reds that have had their asses kicked by Kim' club. Everyone besides Wes and Eric are members with Jason, Rocky, and T.J. as VIP (Very Infuriating to Pinks). About an hour after starting, Eric finally gives.

"So, Wes, want to go next." Kim calls out.

"No, thanks, I have already had my ass whipped by a Pink; I really don't want to have it again." He drops to a whisper so the Reds around him could hear, "I was sore for a week and it was when I was an active Ranger."

The others laugh and decide that Wes is in the club by default. Kim goes over to Eric and offers a hand up, "Welcome to the 'Reds that have had their asses kicked by Kim' club."

Everyone, but Wes, stop walking towards Kim and Eric. Kim turns to them, "Did you really think you could keep it from me?"

Eric disbelieves, "There is a club for _this_?"

The others reply, "Yeah, it was started by Jason and Tom."

"You mean Tom Oliver, Red Leader?" Wes and Eric express.

"Yeah, but that was a few years ago. He learned not to piss off Kim, but Jason is a little slow on the uptake. He pisses her off at least once a week." Rocky informs, as he dodges a slug from Jason.

The others laugh; Kim stiffens and starts to glow Pink again.

"Little Terror?"

Before he gets an answer, Tommy comes in, "Bro, I totally forgot that I needed to drop off something for you and Kat. What!?" He notices that everyone is very quiet. He finally realizes that Kim is glowing and very pissed. "Kim?"

"DON'T 'KIM' ME! YOU AND THE REDS WENT ON A MISSION ON THE _DAMN_ MOON AND FORGOT TO INFORM _YOUR _SECOND ABOUT IT!!!"

"But, Kimmie . . ."

"Save it. I thought you knew better than the rest of these jerks, but no-o-o-o-o. You are just like them. You are such a jerk! I HATE YOU!" Kim runs out of the room.

Tommy hangs his head down. "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Yep, Bro. What were you thinking?" Jason scolds.

Tommy sinks to the floor, "I wasn't. I was planning on telling her. I called her apartment after Andros called me, but _he_ answered. I just got so mad that _he_ was there that I hung up. Then I forgot to call her back after I called everyone else. I really don't like _him_."

"No body does. _He_ is worse than any other of her boyfriends. _He_ gives me the creepiest feeling, worse than even George did." Jason spiels.

"So what do I do now?" Tommy broods.

"Go talk to her and let her kick your ass." T.J. suggests.

Tommy gets up, looks around the house, and finds Kim in one of the guest rooms. He knocks before entering. He sits next to her on the bed, where she is laying face down with her face in a pillow. "Kim, I'm sorry. I did try to call you, but _he_ answered the phone and I didn't want him to know anything was up. Then I just forgot to call you after I contacted everyone else. Kimmie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, honest."

Kim turns her head to face him; he notices the tear stains and red eyes and winces. "I'm your Second, one of your best friends. You didn't even tell me that you had sent Andros to the moon to check things out. Tommy, if we are suppose to trust each other, you need to start telling me things. I don't like it when you keep things from me. It makes me wonder what else you might be hiding from me. Promise me that you won't do it again."

"I promise, Kim." Tommy vows.

"Okay." Kim sits up and faces him. "You still aren't off the hook yet, buddy."

"I know."

"If you do me a favor, I'll call it even."

"Anything."

"Take ballroom dance lessons with me this summer." Kim orders. Kim is training some therapists for her company for three months in California.

"What about _Will_?"

"He doesn't want to and he is busy in New York. I'm training a few therapists for my bosses here in Cali."

"_He_ won't have a problem with me taking the lessons with you?" Tommy doubts.

"I'm sure he won't. even if he does, he will have to tough it out. What is your and Jas's deal with Will? Neither of you like him. Will is a real sweet guy."

Tommy shrugs, "We both just have a gut feeling that there is something off about him."

"Oh, okay." Kim touches Tommy's hair. "You cut your hair?"

"I told you I did."

"No," still running her fingers through his shorter locks, "You said you trimmed it, _not_ hacked it off." Kim clarifies.

"Don't like it?" He frets.

"It is different. It gives you more of a dangerous look."

"Is that bad?"

"I didn't say that. I think it is sexier; you will definitely catch a few more eyes. Why you cut it?" Kim queries.

"Needed a change. And Mercer said that I needed a more mature look."

"Oh, so you cut your beautiful hair and get another earring?" Kim taunts.

"Yeah, the earring was a drunken stint with the boys." Tommy meekly replies.

"Oh, story."

Tommy groans, "You remember that weekend where Zack and Rocky want an outing with the boys. And we went to Vegas." Kim nods. "It was also the weekend I found out the Mercer accepted my internship, so we celebrated a little too much. When I woke up, I had a new piercing. I'm just glad it was my ear and not anywhere else."

Kim burst out laughing, "Oh, Tommy, only you would wake up and not remember how you got a piercing."

"Ha ha, very funny, Forgetful Tommy forgets." Tommy pretends to offended. "So you like the haircut or not."

"Well, I'll miss the old one, but I could get used to this one." She teases. "I guess we should get back to the others; Jas might worry I killed you or something."

Tommy laughs and helps her out of the bed. "Just don't tell them my punishment. Tell them that you creamed my ass."

"They will figure it out eventually, especially Jas, Rocko, Teejee, and Andy."

"I know; I just don't want it to be any time soon."

She snickers, "Okay. I swear I won't be the one telling them."

They rejoin the celebration with Kat, Aisha, and the Reds.

**

* * *

AN: I have the seasons as Fall to Spring, so all of the series end near May and begin near September.**

**AN: The voting for Kim's Wedding Dress has been completed. The WINNER is DRESS 3. Thanks for Voting. **

**ANN: This story HAS BEEN NOMINATE For Season of Love: Multi-Season Romance. Please Vote for me on the website on my profile.**

_

* * *

Responses to Reviews:_

_Pinkywriter: Thanks for the support._

_Rosebudjamie: Thank you for your reviews. I love your support._

_Slshadowfox: There will be more diversity and uniting of the teams. Thanks for the note about Zordon's death. I'm glad I moved you._

_GinaStar: Thanks for your reviews and loyalty._

_Jps1926: Thanks for the compliment on my writing. I have Jason and Kim's banter is similar to the banter of my brother and me. Tommy and Kim's "friendship" is going to get more interesting. _


	8. Group Therapy and a Hospital Visit

**Title: **I'm Going to Be Moving On  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **10

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: I have the seasons as Fall to Spring, so all of the series end near May and begin near September.**

**AN: The voting for Kim's Wedding Dress has been completed. The WINNER is DRESS 3. Thanks for Voting. **

**ANN: Weddings that have taken place: Andros & Ashley: Nov. 30, 1999; Zhane & Karone: Dec 11, 1999; T.J. & Cassie: Feb 14, 2000; Leo & Kendrix: March 12, 2000; Dana & Carter: March 16, 2001**

**ANNN: Danny, Kim's Roommate, is a fashion designer.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 (Group Therapy and A Hospital Visit)**

_Saturday, May 4, 2002, Jason's House, First Group Session_

Kim has rearranged Jason's living room, so that all of the furniture is in a circle with her chair at the head. "No-o-o-n-o-o. Move it more to the left. You went too far. To the right." Kim sighs.

Jason and Rocky regret volunteering to help Kim. "Kim, if you don't decide soon, we are dropping here and leaving it." Jason grunts.

"Fine, there is good." Kim grumbles.

They drop the couch, and then collapse to the floor.

"Get up. The others will be here soon. Find a seat while I shoo Kat and Aisha out. Rex, answer the door while I'm away." Kim leaves for the kitchen, where Kat and Aisha made snacks and drinks for the Reds.

Jason looks at Rocky and says, "You call half and I'll call the other half. Tell them just to walk in."

Rocky nods as he and Jason pull out their cell phones.

* * *

Before long the other Reds, except Cole and Tommy, show up and take seats around Kim's. None of them are happy about being here; Andros asks, "So what was with the call?"

Jason replies, "Like the furniture?" They nod. "Me and Rocky just spent the last few hours moving it fifty times. Most of the time the furniture was in _our_ hands than the floor."

The others nod in understanding. Carter voices a question that is on everyone's mind, "Where is Tom? I thought this was the punishment for all the Reds."

Kim enters with the tray of snacks, "His punishment is worse than this, and I can't order him here. He outranks me."

"I thought his punishment was being beaten by you." Wes comments.

"It was and one other thing." Kim gestures to the snacks, "Help yourselves." She takes her seat. "So where do we begin?"

Eric comments, "Where's your notebook and pen? Don't shrinks usually take notes?"

"I have a photographic memory, plus I don't want to leave around notes of identifies or confidentially information. I guess that is first. I want you all to vow on your Powers that what is said here stays here unless the one that discusses it says it is okay to say outside Group."

Wes and Eric ask, "Why our Powers?"

"Because the Power will ensure that you are unable to tell." Seeing confused faces. "A few years ago, I made Adam vow that he wasn't allowed to tell Tommy or Jas that he found me at the Park or where I was going. He still can't tell anything we talked about unless I allow him to. Ask Adam about it, but don't tell him that I said it was okay, then tell him that I okayed it and he will tell you what you want to know."

Jason and Rocky vow, "I promise on my coin (and animal spirit)."

T.J. and Andros promises, "I swear on the Astros (and Turbo) Powers."

Leo swears, "I vow on my sword."

Wes, Eric, and Carter vow, "I swear on my morpher."

Kim swears, "I vow on my coin and animal spirit that I will not use any of this information against you. That I will do my best to heal and understand your fears, doubts, and/or regrets. I will do my best to ensure that I will do the best for you and the family, even if that means not talking about certain fears, doubts, or regrets. I vow that I will not tell anyone outside Group, except Tommy, about what happens here." With her promise done, she flashes Pink briefly.

"Why 'except Tommy'?" Wes asks.

"He is Leader and if there is something I believe is best for you or the family for him to know, then I will tell him. Plus I don't try to keep secrets from him."

They all nod in agreement. A silence passes through them. Kim claps her hands; they all look at her, "Alright, let's start with going down the line and starting with your worst fear, doubt, or regret." No one speaks. "I don't want to have to order you. You all have a fear, doubt, or regret or I wouldn't have ordered you here. Alright, would it make you feel better if I share with you a fear, doubt, or regret or mine?"

They shrug.

"Okay, little one or big one." They look at her with indifference. "Big one, okay." Kim takes a big breath, "I don't deserve to be Second." Jason, Rocky, Andros, T.J. start to protest. "No, boys, let me finish. To those who don't know, Zordon, our dearly departed mentor, named me Second. He told us that I was strong enough and deserved to be Second. I don't believe him or anyone else. I am no leader. Never claimed to be one. I have never commanded in a battle. I was made Second after I was an inactive Ranger. I have no idea how to lead or command in a battle. Half-the time I'm scared shit-less that someone is going to get serious hurt or killed. The other half I am worried that someone is going to realize the truth that I really don't know what I am doing and use that against me and the family. When I was an active Ranger, I was always targeted because of two reasons: they assumed I was the weakest Ranger and because I was Tommy's weakness. That is my biggest doubt and fear; the only person who I have told before is Tommy. So now who wants to share?"

Jason, Rocky, T.J., and Andros say, "Little Terror" "Little Crane" "Kimmie" "Kim"

Andros is the one who continues, "Kim, you are a great Second. It is only natural to have those doubts and fears. Any good leader would. The difference between a bad leader and a great leader is not letting those fear or doubts stop you from doing your job."

Jason adds, "Besides, Little Terror, we have always known that you were Tommy's Second for a long time."

"Thanks, guys. Now let's get started with some of your little fears/doubts/regrets. We'll work on the bigger ones later, okay." Kim speaks.

They discuss little fears like not living up to their mantles of the Rangers before them, which the older Rangers counter with the fear that they were easily replaced. They express fears and doubts about relationships, which Kim gladly assures them that their significant others would be very understanding about things. They talk for three hours; Kim knows it would take time for each Ranger to confide their biggest fears, doubts, or regrets with the others. But she also knows that this is the biggest step in the right direction. With slightly lighter hearts, she leaves the group to go to her third ballroom dance lesson with Tommy. (They meet on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday evenings.)

_

* * *

Saturday, August 3, 2002, Rocky's House, around 2pm._

All the Reds, except Tommy, are waiting on Kim to show up; they are beginning to worry. It is not like Kim to be late. In fact she was usually early and yelling at Jason and whosoever Red's home they happened to be meeting at that week. Kim comes in with tear tracks on her face and puffy, red eyes. The Reds immediately jump from their seats and go to her. Jason asks, "Kim, Sweetie, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Will called this morning. He is returning all my stuff and taking his. He told me about _Beth_. He said that I was too close to _Tommy_!? _TOMMY?!_ Tommy, who took me to the ballroom dance lessons that he didn't want to take? Tommy, who dropped everything when my grandma had her heart attack, while he was too busy at work to even pick up the phone and talk to me . . ." Jason motions for Rocky to call Tommy; Rocky confirms that Tommy is on his way. "Tommy, who listened to me rant and rave about everything, while Will said I was being whiny?" Kim grabs Jason's shirt and shakes him, "Am I whiny?" Jason shakes his head 'no'. Kim releases him. "No, I am just emotional!" Tommy walks in and watches Kim. "You know he told me that he has been fucking _Beth_ for _two_ months?! _Two fucking months_!? You want to know his reason why? He thought that Tommy and I were screwing like rabbits. Like I have had time to be fucking anyone! You know he told me that I am 'just one fucked up woman' that I didn't know what or who I wanted. He had the nerve to say that the moment I get _my_ priorities straight that he would take me back! Ha, like I would ever go back to _that_!" Kim sobs. "Jas, what's wrong with me that guys keep leaving me? First Tony, then Dad, you, Zack, Billy, Greg, Mark, George, Steven, and now Will. Is there a reason why guys keep leaving me? Am I really that difficult?"

Tommy comes up behind Kim and wraps his arms around her waist. Kim gasps, but Tommy speaks, "You got me. You always had me. Will is just a jerk." Kim turns, buries her face in Tommy's chest, and sobs. Tommy rubs his hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her. "Shh, it is okay. You still have all of us. We aren't going anywhere."

Jason shoots Tommy a look; Tommy glares back. Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric, and Cole stand stun that this strong, powerful woman that they know and love is so broken. All the Reds then and there decide that they could share their doubts, fears, or regrets with this woman.

Eventually Kim calms down enough to start Group. Tommy stays only to ensure that Kim doesn't break down again. After Group, Kim and Tommy go to their last dance lesson. After that Tommy takes Kim to a club, where they dance, drink, and love the night away.

They wake up the next day in Tommy's bedroom: naked. They agree not to discuss what had happened. They both have places they have to go: Kim back to New York and Tommy to the Island that Mercer is researching on. They shower separately, dress separately, and hug good-bye, while both are thinking, 'Maybe, just maybe, it will work this time.'

_

* * *

October 31, 2002, New York City, Kim and Danny's Apartment, around 5am_

The phone rings throughout the apartment; both roommates stumble to the living room phone. Kim mumbles, "If it is one of your models, I'm killing you and her."

Danny picks up the phone, "He (yawn) llo . . . Hold on, could you repeat that? . . . Okay, Jas . . . yeah, she is right here." Danny is ghost white when he hands the phone to Kim.

"Danny, what's wrong? Why are you feeling afraid, worried, and concerned?" He gestures to the phone; she puts the phone to her ear. "Jas, what's going on?"

"Kimberly, are you seating down?"

"It's bad, isn't it?" Jason hardly ever calls her Kimberly.

"Seat, Kim."

Kim seats on the couch with Danny grabbing her free hand. "Okay, Jason. Tell me."

"The Island exploded early this morning. Most of the scientists were picked up by the Coast Guard a couple of hours ago. They said that Tom put them on the last boat out, while he went back for Mercer. Neither Tom or Mercer have been found." Silence. "Kim?"

Kim sobs, squeezing Danny's hand with super human strength. "Jas (sob) he is going (whimper) be alright, right? (Wail)."

"I don't know, Little Terror. What do you want us to do?"

"Huh, what?"

"Kim, until Tom is found; you are in charge. What do you want to do?"

Kim takes a big breath, releases Danny's hand, stands, and paces, "Okay, call T.J. and have him call a press conference saying since Mercer and Tommy are friends of the Rangers that the Astros, Lightspeed, and the Silver Guardians are going to help the friends and family of the two in the search for them. Then call Carter and Wes and tell them to meet all of us at the PC. Have Trini teleport all of us there. I don't want any of us driving there. Once we are all gathered, I'll form searching parties."

"Okay, Kimmie, what about you?" Jason worries.

"I'll be fine, Rex. I crumble after we find Tommy."

"Okay, see ya, Little Terror." Jason hangs up.

Danny looks at Kim; she glances at him, "I'll be fine, Danny. You can quit worrying; it is only making things worse. I'm going to shower and get dress. If you want to come you better get dress."

Danny scurries to his room, while Kim sighs and goes to the shower. 'Please, whatever Power that watching over us, please let him be alright. Don't let him leave me, not before I can tell him that I am in love with him. Please.' Kim silently pleads.

_

* * *

Outside the Power Chamber, Angel Grove, 5:31 am_

Kim is pacing in front of the Original twelve minus Tommy plus Emma and Angela, the Astros, Lightspeed, Wes, Eric, Danny, and Hayley. "Okay. Five Teams. Team Leaders: Team 1: me, Team 2: Jason, Team 3: Billy, Team 4: Andros, and Team 5: Wes. Team 1: Me, Danny, Rocky, Aisha, Chad, and Kelsey. Team 2: Jason, Kat, Zack, Angela T., Emma, and Justin. Team 3: Billy, Trini, Adam, Tanya, Carter, and Dana. Team 4: Andros, Ashley, T.J., Cassie, Carlos, Hayley, Zhane, and Karone. Team 5: Wes, Eric, Joel, Angela R., and the Silver Guardians. Team 1 is aerial searching the 100 miles around the Island. Team 2 is searching on the water the 100 miles around the Island. Team 4 is searching on the water between the 100 to the 100 miles off the Californian shore. Team 3 is searching the 100 miles off the shores of Cali. Team 5 is searching the shores. If anyone finds either Mercer or Tommy immediately seek Medical Attention, then report in."

Everyone nods and heads towards their vehicles or Zords provided by the Astros, Lightspeed, or the Silver Guardians.

_

* * *

A few hours later_

Carter and Dana are the ones who find Tommy drifting on a piece of wood. They move him onto their boat; Dana checks his vitals.

Tommy murmurs over and over, "Mercer's dead. Targeted."

Neither Dana nor Carter knows what he is talking about. Carter steers them to the closest hospital, which happens to be Angel Grove Memorial. Dana contacts Kim and tells her that they found Tommy but he is delirious and that Mercer might be dead.

_

* * *

A few hours later, Angel Grove Memorial Hospital, Waiting Room_

Kim sent the Astros, Lightspeed, and the Silver Guardian home. Tommy told the police that he saw Mercer in an explosion and that he couldn't get to him. So the Original Twelve plus Angela, Emma, Danny, and Hayley are waiting to see Tommy.

_

* * *

Angel Grove Memorial Hospital, Room 315, Same Time_

'That was too close. Why was _I _targeted? Why did they go after Mercer to get to me? Oh God, what if they found out about how I feel towards Kimberly? No, that won't happen. I won't let it.' A nurse interrupts Tommy's thoughts.

"You have some visitors." The group heads in as the nurse warns, "Not too much excitement. He needs to rest." She leaves the group to visit with their leader.

Jason is the first to speak, "Bro, we are so glad you are alright. You should be proud of Kim; she took charge and organized us so well. You should have seen it."

Kim approaches Tommy's bed and makes to a grab for his hand, but Tommy moves it to shake Rocky's hand, who is on the other side of him. Kim whispers, "Tommy? Are you alright?"

"Fine." He flatly responses. Kim slightly flinches, thinking he might be in some pain.

"Are you in any pain? I could get the nurse to come back." Kim suggests.

"No, I'm fine, Kim. Stop fussing." Tommy coolly replies.

"Okay." Kim answers near tears. She moves back and seeks out Aisha; Aisha embraces her into a bear hug and glares at their leader.

Jason takes Kim's place by Tommy's bed. "Bro, are you sure you alright?"

Tommy sighs and warmly replies, "Yeah, just tired. And sick of everyone asking if I'm 'fine'. I told the doctors, the nurses, the police, everyone. I'm just a little achy and sore. Nothing new."

* * *

They all continue to chat with Tommy. But every time Kim ask a question or makes a comment, Tommy either coolly responses or ignores her all together. After a couple hours of the cold shoulder treatment, Kim slips out of the room. Danny notices, follows her out, and finds her in an empty room, bawling.

Danny carefully approaches her, "Kimmie, he just went through a traumatic experience. One could only think that he would be a little distant."

Kim looks up, "Then why just me? He is treating everyone else just like normal and he is giving me the cold shoulder. I thought . . ."

"What, Kimmie? You thought what?"

"That things would change. I thought he was in love with me again. I was so sure that he was going to ask me out after he was done on the Island. But now I don't know."

"Oh, Kimmie, don't give up on him yet. He is hurting. I'm sure he'll come around." Danny touches her shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't know, Danny. What I felt from him was cold, ice cold. It wasn't that warm, bubbly feeling I usually feel from him. I thought he would be happy that I was worried about him. That I was going to tell him that I am in . . ." Kim cuts herself off.

"What, Kim? You're what?" Danny desperately wants to know.

"If you tell anyone, I'll make your death slow and painful." Danny grimaces and nods. "I'm in love with Tommy. I don't know when it happened of if I ever really fell out of love with him. Do you know when I figured it out?" Danny shakes his head. "This morning, when Jas said he was missing. I knew that I cared for him, that I loved him, and that I was attracted to him. But this morning when I thought he was gone, I was so scared. I wanted to break down and bawl. I wanted to scream and kill whoever harmed him. But mostly importantly I wanted to find him and jump into his arms and never ever let go. I love everything about him: his forgetfulness, his funny little snore, his protectiveness, and how he hates his glasses. Danny, I can't lose him." Kim whimpers, and then sobs.

Danny embraces her; he rocks her back and forth. 'Oh, please, don't let him hurt her. I don't think she'll survive without him.'

"Let it all out, Sweetie. Let it out."

**

* * *

AN: I have the seasons as Fall to Spring, so all of the series end near May and begin near September.**

**AN: The voting for Kim's Wedding Dress has been completed. The WINNER is DRESS 3. Thanks for Voting. **

**ANN: Weddings that have taken place: Andros & Ashley: Nov. 30, 1999; Zhane & Karone: Dec 11, 1999; T.J. & Cassie: Feb 14, 2000; Leo & Kendrix: March 12, 2000; Dana & Carter: March 16, 2001**

**ANNN: Danny, Kim's Roommate, is a fashion designer.**

_

* * *

Responses to Reviews:_

_Brinney: Thanks for the review. I always pictured the Reds intimated by Kim. She can be pretty scary when she is angry._

_Geeklove13: Thanks for your support on my version of Kim._

_Slshadowfox: Yes, Cole enjoined the 'club', I just did write the scene. I always thought Eric needed a kick in the pants. Yes Tommy and Kim are going to get together. I am a totally Tom/Kim fan._

_Hansongirl14: Thanks for the review._

_Rose19586: Thanks for the support._

_Jps1926: Thanks for your review. I loved it!!! I also love stories that make Tommy and Kim work out their differences. I was hoping someone would notice the sweetness between Tommy and Kim in that scene._

_StunningSpellRocks2345: Thanks for the support._

_GinaStar: Yes, I agree about Eric. Thanks as always for the support; it means a lot._

_Rosebudjamie: Love the support and the review._

_Pinkywriter: Thanks for always reviewing._


	9. More Group, Alex, Few Ninjas, and Danny

**Title: **I'm Going to Be Moving On  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **11

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On', I don't own the songs: "The Trouble with Love" or "The Truth about Men".  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: I have the seasons as Fall to Spring, so all of the series end near May and begin near September. **

**AN: Tommy hates the Texas Football Team; he supports the California one.**

**ANN: Weddings that have taken place: Andros & Ashley: Nov. 30, 1999; Zhane & Karone: Dec 11, 1999; T.J. & Cassie: Feb 14, 2000; Leo & Kendrix: March 12, 2000; Dana & Carter: March 16, 2001; _Billy & Trini: May 10, 2003; Wes & Jen: April 25, 2003;_**

**ANNN: Reds' occupations: Jason – Detective for the San Francisco Police Dept., Rocky – Co-owner of a Dojo and owner of a Restaurant; T.J. – Race Car Driver and Spokesperson for the Power Rangers; Andros – Intergalactic Police officer and works for Angel Grove Police Dept.; Leo – a Preschool teacher on Mirinoi; Carter – a firefighter and on-call for the Lightspeed Rescue Team; Wes – Co-leader of the Silver Guardians; Eric – Co-leader of the Silver Guardians; Cole – a Veterinarian; Shane – Sensei at the Wind Academy; and Hunter – Head Sensei at the Thunder Academy. Reds' significant others' occupations: Kat – Co-owner of a Dance Academy/Studio in San Francisco; Aisha – International veterinarian and owns a vet clinic in Stone Canyon; Cassie – a politician (Senator); Ashley – Elementary Teacher at Angel Grove; Kendrix – Chief Technology Officer for Terra Venture on Mirinoi; Dana – pediatric physician in Mariner Bay as Asst. Doctor for the Ranger Family; Jen – Part-time Silver Guardian, Part-time Police officer for Silver Hills; Taylor – Air Force Officer; Alyssa – Kindergarten Teacher; Kapri – Student at Wind Academy; Cam – Head Sensei at the Wind Academy.**

**ANNNN: Original and Astros' Occupations: Adam – Owns a clinic in Alt. Medicine and Asst. Doctor for the Ranger Family; Tanya – Famous Singer; Justin – Student in Computer Science in Boston; Emma (Justin's SO) – Student in Theology in Boston; Zack – Co-Owner of a Dance Academy/Studio in San Francisco; Angela – English Teacher at SF High School; Billy – Technical Advisor to NASADA, to The Ranger Family, and to Other Planetary Rangers; Trini – a politician (Former Senator); Zhane – Lawyer for Angel Grovel Justice System and Intergalactic Police Officer; Karone – Preschool Teacher at Angel Grove; and Carlos – Pro-Soccer Player and Co-Owner of a Dojo in Stone Canyon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9 (More Group, Alex, a few Ninjas, and Danny) **

_Saturday, February 15, 2003, Power Chamber, Rec Room, First Significant Other Day for Group_

The mats and equipment have been pushed aside; chairs have been placed in a circle. Kim gave specific orders for Jason, Rocky, T.J., and Andros to carry out. They are making sure to do it just the way she said, because ever since Tommy's stint in the hospital, she has been peculiarly easy to piss off. The four were hoping that Tommy's accident would have knocked some sense into Tommy's head, making him admit his feelings for their Pink therapist. Instead Tommy seems to be distancing himself from her; it is almost like they never had their talk at Jason's apartment. So far Kim has not yell at Tommy and all of the Reds are feeling the brunt of it. It seems that if Kim won't take her angry out on a certain Red, then she will be more short-tempered with the other Reds. Even Jason, who is usually more than willing to push Kim's buttons, is trying to avoid Kim's wraith. He has even gone as far as to approve of Kim's newest boyfriend, Alex, who everyone believes is gay and her new disgusting habit: smoking.

The four stand back and obverse their work. T.J. speaks, "Do you think it will pass Kim's new perfect standard?"

"Here's hoping. I personally don't want a lashing from Kim in the state she is in. Verbal or physical. I don't know about the rest of you, but I personally want to lock Tom and Kim in a closet." Rocky turns to the others. "What the hell is he thinking? He is just pissing her off more and more everyday."

Andros interrupts, "Yeah, but this is better than weeping Kim. She'd burst into tears when any of us mentioned love, romance, ours significant others, or any thing to do with those three. I distinctively take Pissed-Off Kim over Weepy Kim. Avoiding Pissed-Off Kim is easier than trying to comfort Weepy Kim."

"I especially want Kim to release some of her angry at the reason she is mad. Because if she doesn't start knocking some sense into Tom, I'm going to. I'm tired of this shit. I never would have thought Tom would treat Kim like this. I mean, they were getting so close; I thought for sure that they were going to get back together." Jason voices.

The others nod in agreement.

T.J. sighs, "We have an hour before session. Let's go pick-up our ladies and get ready for Group."

The others groan and head out.

_

* * *

About an hour later _

Jason, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, T.J., Cassie, Andros, Ashley, Leo, Kendrix, Carter, Dana, Wes, Jen, Eric, Taylor, Cole, and Alyssa enter the Rec Room and notice Kim is singing to a song that is playing on her boom-box.

_Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time_

The group gasps at the intensity of her voice and the emotions that they are feeling from her.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all _

Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name

The girls understand Kim's pain and wish to comfort her, but are afraid of breaking her composure. The guys really want to talk to or hurt Tommy because he has brought back 'Weepy Kim'.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all _

Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

Unnoticed by the others, two silent tears fall down Kim's face.

_The trouble with love, yeah  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride _

The trouble with love is  
It's in your heart

_Doesn't care how fast you fall  
You won't get no control  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all _

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie

Kim pauses the next song, turns to the group, wipes her face, and smiles, "Take a seat." Some of them start to say something. "No, guys, I'm fine. But I'm going to sing another song. It is why I brought the stereo. My V-Day present to the Reds."

The Rangers seat down by couples. Kim starts the music, "I changed it a bit."

_They don't like to go out shoppin',_

_They don't care what's on sale._

_They just want to sit with a bag full of chips,_

_Watchin' the NFL._

_When we come over at half-time,_

_An' say: "Does this dress fit too tight?"_

_They just look us in the eye with a big fat lie,_

_An say: "Uh, uh: Looks just right."_

_Well, that's the truth about men._

_Yeah, that's the truth about _Reds

_They like to hunt and golf on their days off,_

_Scratch, an' spit, an cuss._

_It don't matter what line they hand us,_

_When they come draggin' in._

_They ain't wrong; they ain't sorry,_

_An' it's probably gonna happen again._

The girls are laughing and nodding their heads in agreement, while their significant others are glaring at Kim.

_They hate watchin' "Steel Magnolias"._

_They like "Rambo" an' "Die Hard 4"._

_Jump up and down like fools when they see the new tools,_

_At the Home Depot store._

_They don't really wanna take us to dinner,_

_At some fancy restaurant._

_The only reason they do is 'cause they know it leads to,_

_The one thing that they all want._

_Well, that's the truth about men._

_Yeah, that's the truth about _Reds

_They'd rather play guitars and work on cars,_

_Than work on the problems in their lives._

_An' though they might say it to us,_

_Every now and then,_

_They ain't wrong; they ain't sorry,_

_An' it's probably gonna happen again._

_Well, if we want to know what they're all thinkin',_

_It's nothing too complex._

_It's just somethin' cold for drinkin',_

_And a whole lot of s-e..._

_Yes, that's the truth about men._

_Yeah, that's the truth about _Reds

_They like to hunt and golf an' drive around, lost,_

_Scratch, an' spit, an' a whole lot of other disgustin' shit_

_It don't matter what line they hand us,_

_When they come a-crawlin' in_

_They ain't wrong; they ain't sorry,_

_An' it's probably gonna happen again._

_They ain't wrong; they ain't sorry,_

_An' it's probably gonna happen;_

_Sure, it's gonna happen;_

_We know it's gonna happen again._

_An' that's the truth about _Reds

The girls are in a laughter fit, while the Reds are glaring with them and Kim. Kim clears her throat, "Okay, today is the first 'Significant Other (SO) Day' for Group. I plan to have at least two a year. I told the Reds the last few weeks that if they had issues or things that they want to discuss with their significant others to write them down and bring them with them today. I have also talked to the ladies; they have all made the same vow as you Reds. They have also agreed that this is neutral territory; they won't yell or punish here. So who wants to talk first?"

"I need to go first."

"Okay, Wes, what do you need to say?"

Wes turns to Jen, "Jen, I know we are getting married in April, but I need to know something."

Jen nervously responses, "Anything, Wes."

"Were you angry with me for not fighting for you harder? For letting you go back to the future so easily?" Wes examines.

Jason, Kat, Rocky, and Aisha, whom are seating closet to Kim, notice her flinch; they can all feel a twinge of pain, sorrow, and sadness before Kim covers it with her false happiness. Jason looks at his wife with new understanding; he mouths to her, 'She wanted Tom to fight for her. She wanted him to question The Letter.'

Kat nods in agreement.

Meanwhile, Jen answers Wes' doubts, "Oh, Wes. I knew how you felt and you did fight for me when I came back; you wouldn't let me leave you."

Jen hugs Wes, who feels a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. They continue their session with a few snaps from Kim at the Reds. They confide fears and doubts for three hours before Kim calls the session over. She states that if there is anything else they wish to discuss before the next SO Day that they could call her and she would set up a private session. Jason, Kat, Rocky, and Aisha hang back after the others leave; they approach Kim.

Aisha starts, "Little Crane, Sweetie; are you okay?"

"Fine, 'Sha." Kim harshly replies.

"Girl, you are not 'fine'. Your recent increase in Power has the rest of us feeling your strongest emotions. And right now you aren't projecting 'Fine', closer to 'anger', 'sadness', and 'depression'. So either you are going to tell us what is going on or I'm sicking Tom on you."

"Go ahead, 'Sha; sick 'Tom' on me. It won't do anything. Or are you blind as well as dumb. He's dropped me, 'Sha. I mean nothing to him; he wants nothing to do with me. So go ahead and talk to him; in fact when you do, tell him I have a few choice words for him; it won't do you any good to talk him anyways. Hell, you could tell him that I am fucking the whole Texas football team and he wouldn't even bat an eye. So unless you have anything else to _discuss_, I'm leaving." Kim storms out of the room. She goes to the main room and teleports herself home. She runs into her room, collapses on her bed and bawls, "Why does he hate me?"

Aisha turns to Jason, "What happened to them?"

Jason shrugs, "Dunno, but I believe Tom is to blame. He has been treating her coldly since the Accident. I think it is time for me to talk to him about how he is affecting the team. I also need to slug him one for hurting Kim. I didn't realize that this was hurting her so bad."

With that they head down to the garage and their cars.

_

* * *

Monday, June 16, 2003, Blue Bay Harbor, Outside the Wind Academy, Afternoon _

Jason's Red and Gold SUV pulls up to a waterfall; he and his companion get out. He asks his friend, "You sure this is the place? It doesn't look like there is anything out here."

"I'm sure, Rex. Billy spent the last two weeks scanning Blue Bay Harbor for Power Energy Signatures; this is the place of greatest intensity. Plus I can feel great 'Joy' here." Kim tells, "Let's go."

She leads them where her heart tells her to go; right through the waterfall. Jason just stares where his little sister just walked through. He shrugs and thinks, 'I'd been through worse.' He walks through and is greeted to the sight of his little sister surround by a bunch of black-clad ninjas.

He calls out, "Whoa, Bros; we like come in peace."

Kim, on the other hand, is in a defensive stance and glows her Pink aura. The ninjas part and allow seven people to come through. All, but one, are in similar ninja-attire. The first looks like the Head of the Academy, which Jason bows to. The next one is a boy, who has Red trimming on his uniform; he is flanked by a girl with Blue accent and a boy with Yellow adornment. Behind them is a young man with Crimson trim flanked by a boy with Navy trimming and a young man with Green accent.

The Head of the Academy speaks, "How is it that you found this place? What is your purpose here?"

Jason stands behind Kim, who is still glowing, and tries to calm her down, "Kim."

Kim drops her aura and defensive stance and conveys, "I am looking for the Red Air Ninja Ranger and the Crimson Thunder Ranger."

The boy with the Red trimming delivers, "What do you want with them?"

"Look, boy; I'm not in the mood to deal with a Red attitude. I have already had my fill for today. So either you will give me your name and the name of the guy with crimson accent behind you or you will be sorry." Kim warns.

Before the ninjas could response, Jason grabs Kim and turns her to him. "Kimberly Ann Hart, you aren't making a good impression on the Rookies."

"Well, Jason, if you hadn't yelled at me on the way here, I might have been in a better mood." Jason starts to talk. "Silence. I order you not to talk to me for the rest of the day. I'm tired of hearing your shit. You will not talk to me." She turns to the former Ninja Rangers. "I'm Kim Hart; first Pink, longest serving Female Ranger, and Second-In-Command of All Rangers: Past, Present, and Future. This is Jason Scott; first Red, second Gold, and Third-In-Command. We're here because I'm a psychologist and we have Group therapy for the Reds on Saturdays. I'm ordering both the Red and Crimson Rangers to come." Kim pulls out her card. "This is my card. Call me at noon on Saturday and tell me where you are and we'll teleport you to the meeting. Now names and Ranger colors."

The former Rangers look towards their Sensei, who nods.

"Shane Clarke, Red Air Ranger"

"Tori Hanson, Blue Water Ranger"

"Dustin Brooks, Yellow Earth Ranger"

"Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger"

"Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger"

"Cameron Watanabe, Green Samurai Ranger"

Jason scoffs, "Crimson, that's a girly Red."

Kim's auras flares, "Did anyone ask you? I think I order you not to talk."

Jason speaks to Sensei, "She order me not to talk to her; she never said a thing about talking to anyone else."

"Jason Lee Scott, you are a dead man; I don't care what Kat made me promise. I'm going to torture and kill you."

Jason turns to Sensei, "Sensei, please tell her that if she kills me that her niece would grow without her father, whom she adores."

"I'm sure Kat and I could find a better replacement." Kim teases.

Jason's hurt expression makes the former Rangers laugh. They understand Kim's and Jason's relationship; they are like Hunter and Blake: siblings.

Kim relents, "Oh, Rex. You just piss me off so much. Especially with your talk about Alex and Tommy. If I say it is okay to talk to me, will you promise not to talk about them again?"

Jason nods.

"Okay, you can talk to me again."

"Just one thing, Little Terror." Kim nods. "I'm sorry about Alex dumping you."

"I knew he was going to. I knew he was gay when I started dating him. I knew he only needed to date me because he needed a promotion at work."

"What?!"

"I wanted to show Tommy that I could move on without him."

"Kimmie, what is it with you and the gays? Mark was gay; Alex was gay; and Danny is gay."

"What can I say the gays like me; we have the same fashion sense." Kim kids.

"Oh, yeah. I have heard the stories about your modeling for Danny." Jason tells.

"So! I am proud of my body. It is none of your business if I want to flaunt in swimwear. As long as Danny continues to give me free clothes for it, I'm fine with it." Kim articulates.

"Oh, I'm fine with it as long as you don't start modeling his new lingerie line."

"Jas! You aren't my dad!"

"No, I'm your overprotective, overbearing Big Brother. And I say no lingerie. I don't want to see that!" Jason shudders.

"Who says you'll see it?"

"The other Dicks (Detective's nicknames for each other). How did you think I found out in the first place? There is a website of Danny's clothes with your modeling some of the clothes. Do you know how many guys I had to slug so they wouldn't look or talk about you?"

Kim huffs, "You're such a _RED_! God, I'm twenty-five! Not some little girl that needs her brother to protect her from the Boogey Man."

"Kim, you don't know what some guys would do or think." Jason seriously states.

"Oh, I don't? You don't think that I haven't 'felt' guys' 'lust' for me or others. I'm not some innocent, little virgin!" Kim screams.

"No, you're . . . WHAT?! Who the hell did you sleep with? Please tell me it wasn't Will." Kim cringes, but shakes her head 'no'. "Steven?"

Kim shrieks, "No."

"It wasn't George, Mark, or Alex. Oh my God, Greg! That's why you won't tell me about what happen. I'm going to kill him."

"Jas, IT WASN'T GREG!"

"It wasn't?"

Kim whimpers, "No."

"He was the last . . . OH, MY GOD!" Kim cowers. "TOM! You slept with Tom! When?!"

Kim barely above a whisper, "6 months before I left for Florida and . . ."

"AND?!"

"The day after Will dumped me."

"What?! I'm going to kill him, and then I'm going to kill you. I can't believe neither of you told me. Why?"

"Because I, we knew that _this_ was how you would react to it." Kim explains.

"Oh, my God. The George Incident! No wonder Tom attacked him and you two avoid each other all night. I need to seat down." Jason drops to the ground; he rubs his head repeatedly.

Kim kneels in front of him and starts to put her hand on his shoulder. Jason recoils from her touch and darkly orders, "Don't."

Kim, tears streaming, speaks, "Jas, I'm sorry."

Jason gets up, stares past Kim, and coldly talks, "I need to walk and clear my head. I'll be back in a while."

He walks out of the portal. Kim sobs and runs into Hunter's chest. Hunter has his arm out and looks at the others before his Big Brother's instincts kick in. He wraps his arms around the petite Pink-clad female; he tries to comfort her.

* * *

The former Ninja Rangers usher the Pink Leader into the newly restored Ninja Ops. Hunter seats down on the new replaced couch, and then Kim crawls onto his lap and sobs. The others seat close to them; Cam on Hunter's right, Blake on his left. Shane on the floor in front of Cam; Dustin in front of Kim; and Tori with her head on Blake's lap. Kapri and Mariah sit near Shane and Dustin with Sensei in the chair near Cam. 

Kim whimpers, "I didn't mean to hurt him. I feel so bad. I feel sick. I'm such a bad sister. I lied to him for so long. I'm a horrible person." She buries her head into Hunter's chest.

Dustin speaks, "You're not a horrible person. If you didn't feel bad about what happened then you might be."

Kim turns to Dustin, "You don't understand, Dustin. He felt 'disappointed', 'mad', 'horror', 'disbelief', 'betrayal', and 'hate'."

Blake responds, "We know that he felt that, but he'll get over it. It is what Big Bros do."

"No, Blake; you don't understand. I 'felt' what he felt. It's my Power. I have done a lot of things to piss off Jas, but he never felt 'disappointed', 'betrayal', or 'hate' before or the others with such intensity. I have really done it now. He is going to leave me like everyone else." Kim bemoans, burying her face into Hunter.

Sensei gets up and as he is heading out he tells Kim, "I'll find him and talk to him."

After Sensei leaves, Tori reassures Kim, "Sensei will make him understand. Sensei is good with making people understand."

"Yes, Dad is very persuasive." Cam adds.

Kim snorts, "Jas is very stubborn. He is the perfect Red: very protective, strong, very good fighter, and a great leader, but stubborn to a default and as annoy as Hell."

"Yes, I have to handle two Reds. They are also very destructive. Short-tempered. And like to brood." Cam informs.

Hunter chuckles, "Yeah, but you still like us."

"I put up with you."

Kim laughs, "Jas was right; I do attract gays."

Hunter stiffens and Cam looks away.

Blake speaks, "Bros, its okay. We figured it out a long time ago. We concluded that when you were ready to tell us you would. Oh, I suggest that you cover up your hickeys better; they're a dead give away."

Cam hisses, while pulling up his turtleneck, "I told you to stop that; that they would find them."

Hunter looks apologetic, "Yeah, sorry; it's just you taste good and I forget." This causes everyone, including Cam, to laugh.

_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Forest surrounding the Academy _

Sensei finds Jason staring into the Reflection Pond. He slowly approaches the Red Leader as not to startle him.

"I don't understand." Jason murmurs.

"You don't understand what, son?"

"Why. Why they lied? Why she kept this from me? Kim tell me, 'Sha, and Tri' everything. I know she didn't tell 'Sha or Tri' because they would have told me."

"I believe there is more to this hurt than why they lied to you. You already know the why. What is the real reason you are hurting?"

Jason glances at Sensei, and then stares back the pond.

"Perhaps you are hurt because 'Tom' got a part of her you can never have?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Really?"

"Yes! She's my little sister. She has always been! Since the day she was born. It was always her and me. I want Tom and her to get back together. Why would it hurt if he slept with her?"

"You have always loved her the same way, have you?"

". . . Yes. Besides I'm happily married with a kid. I only see Kim as my little sis."

"But have you always seen her _that_ way?"

Jason runs his hands through his hair and sighs, "No, right after we became Rangers, Freshman year. I thought about dating her. Our parents were always saying that we made a cute couple. Trini and she were the only girls that I cared about. We all knew that Trini liked Billy and Billy liked Trini, but both were too shy. The day we met Tom, I was planning on asking Kim to the movies. But she felt an instant connection with him. I was mad and didn't talk to her or anyone else about what I was going to do. Part of me was glad that he stood her up, but she only tried harder to get him to notice her. Then we found out that he was under a spell, I felt bad that I wished bad things on him. I realized that he needed Kim more than I did. I never told anyone how I felt. In reality, I realized later if Kim and I dated it would have ruined the relationship that we do have. Because I know that if we had dated, we would have broken up because we weren't meant for each other. We were meant for two others. I was grateful that Tom came into our lives. I guess a part, a very small part, of me is hurt that he knows her in a way I will never know."

"If you had a chance at any point in your life to know her _that_ way, would you?"

Jason thinks for a bit before answering, "No, it would change what I have with her and with my wife. I have a good, happy life. I wouldn't change a thing."

Sensei leads them back to the Academy grounds, "Then you know what you have to do."

Jason hangs his head, "Yeah, go apologize. It seems I'm always telling her sorry."

"It is a common occurrence with Ranger that wore shades of Red. They seem to act before thinking, which causes regretful reactions."

"Yeah, Kim always says the Reds are more Cave Man-like than the others."

They continue to walk in silence for several minutes before Jason stops, "Sensei, you won't tell Kim or the others about what we talked about, right? 'Cause I would never be able to look Tom or Kim in the face again if they knew."

"Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

They descend into Ninja Ops, hearing laughter. It stops the moment everyone notices their arrival. The Pink-clad Leader leaps out of Hunter's lap, runs towards Jason, and attaches herself in all-limb hug to him. Sensei Watanabe moves out the way the moment Kim moved out of the Crimson Ranger's lap. She bawls and pleases with Jason, "Rex, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me. I promise that I will never lie to you again. Please don't hate me." 

Jason tries repeatedly to stop her, "Kim (gently) . . . Kimmie (stronger) . . . Kim (hard) . . . LITTLE TERROR!"

Kim sniffles, "What?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm the one who should say sorry. I don't hate you. I don't think it is possible for anyone, let alone me, to hate you . . ."

"But I felt . . ."

"It wasn't towards you . . ."

"Don't hate Tommy; he only did what I wanted . . ."

"It was towards me, Kimberly."

"Why?"

"For hurting you, for what I felt, for a lot of things." Jason shifts Kim. "Kim, dear, could you kind of release me?"

Kim shakes her head, "Nuh-uh. Not until you promise that you will love me no matter what."

"I promise, Little Terror. You will be my little sister until the day I die."

Kim releases Jas, puts her hand on her hips, and pouts, "I didn't say that I wanted to be your little sister forever."

Jason pats her head and walks past her towards the former Ninja Rangers, "I know."

Kim growls, "You're such an ass. You are so mean to me. You are the worst Big Bro ever. I'm trading up!"

"Really?" Jason turns to face her. "And who is going to replace me?"

"Hunter"

Jason clicks his tongue, "The _Crimson_ Ranger. Little Terror, he's not even a _true_ Red."

"I know that makes him better; he has a diluted Red attitude. And he's gay, which makes him way better than you. He won't get overprotective about me dating anyone but _Tom_. Even better, I actually _like_ him." Kim goads.

"Really? Then he can have you." Kim squeals as Jason seats down and faces the Crimson Ranger. "Some warnings: She's very emotional. Always getting into trouble. She tends to call in the middle of the night crying or scared because of an ex-boyfriend or a scary movie that she and Danny just _had_ to watch. She'll want to take you shopping for _hours_, then afterwards you'll get yell at by Danny because she wasn't suppose to go shopping. You'll have to talk about your _feelings_ or she'll talk your head off. She'll complain about her parents . . . ew and guys leaving her. She'll whine about you being a Red." Jason pauses and taps his finger on his chin. "I think that's it."

Kim pouts, "I am not _that_ bad. I only called you twice in the middle of the night. Once when Mark broke up with me: years ago and once when Danny and I had a horror film fest for Halloween: also years ago. I don't always get into trouble."

"You're right!" Kim grins victoriously. "Trouble finds you." Her face falls. "I mean Rita and Zedd were always targeting you, then Greg, George, Steven, the 9/11 incident, _Will_¸ and several things between you and Tom. Yep Trouble and you are best buds."

The former Ninja Rangers, Sensei, Mariah, and Kapri ponder, "The 9/11 incident?"

"Trouble doesn't find me!" Kim shrieks.

Jason sits back in his chair, ignores Kim, and answers the Ninjas' question, "Yeah, Kim lives in New York City. Her Power is the ability to feel or read others' emotions or feelings and the ability to project her feelings, that one is more recent. When 9/11 happened, Kim could feel the pain, sorrow, grief, and everything from nearly everyone in NYC. Because of that she could create boundaries between her feelings and thoughts from those in the city, she was in serious pain. Luckily Danny drove them out of the state and headed for Cali. He could get a hold of anyone to teleport her out, and by the time he did, we were all afraid that the teleportation would interfere with the tracking devices on the planes. Unfortunately by the time they left the city, Kim was in a coma, totally unresponsive to anyone. Billy, Adam, Andros, and Dana tried everything they could think of to revive her. Billy had her hooked up to every machine available the Ranger Family on Earth and a few Rangers on different planets. They finally agreed that it had to do with the two parts Magic of the Power."

"What?" The Ninjas, save Sensei and Cam, ask.

Kim explains, "The Power is compose of two parts Magic and one part Science. Some Rangers are more magically incline than others." Seeing a few confused faces, she continues. "There are three types of Rangers: Mind, Body, and Heart. All Rangers fit into at least one of these type; some fit into more than one. Jason is a Body; all Reds are Body. I am a Heart, the strongest Heart. Bodies are a perfect balance; exactly two parts Magic and one part Science. Minds have more Science than Magic, and Hearts have more Magic. Rangers usually form triangles: Body, Mind, and Heart. Almost all Rangers' teams have two triangles."

"So who is your 'Mind' type in your triangle?" Tori asks.

"What?" Jason and Kim request.

"Your twos Mind?" Shane repeats.

"Oh, Jas and I aren't in the same triangle. Jas' triangle includes: Trini, first Yellow: Mind and Zack, first Black: Heart. Mine has Billy, first Blue: Mind and Tommy, first Green, first White, third and fourth Red: Body. I can tell you who your triangles are."

"Really?" Dustin excitedly asks.

"Yep. Shane: Body; Tori: Mind; and Dustin: Heart are one triangle. Hunter: Body; Cam: Mind; and Blake: Heart are the second triangle."

Dustin squeals, "Really! Dudes, that's like totally awesome!"

Cam rolls his eyes, "Really Dustin, your ninja studies could have informed you of this."

Shane turns to Cam, "You have always known about triangles and types?"

"Yes, Shane. Why do you think there is three types of Wind Ninjas? Why most of the ninjas are in flocks of three, each for one of the different elements?"

"What about the Thunder Academy? There are only two types of Ninjas: Thunder-elements and Lightning-elements." Blake poses.

"That is why there are samurais." Cam boringly explains.

"You know we all know that you're like super brilliant, Babe, so we could use a little less sarcasm and superiority." Hunter states.

Cam looks at Hunter, then the others, "Sorry, I don't mean to."

Hunter turns to Cam and kisses his check, "its okay, Babe. You told me to call you on it."

"I know and don't call me 'Babe'."

Hunter kisses Cam, "Okay, Babe."

Cam rolls his eyes and looks at Jason, "So what happened with Kimberly? How did you revive her?"

"Where was I?"

"More Magic." Kim states like she talking to a three-year old.

Jason pats her head, "Thank, Little Terror. Right, the reason why Science couldn't help her. So we called Tom, her Body and our First-In-Command, to help. We also gathered the rest of the Ninjetti; they were closer than trying to find Trini; thinking if Tom couldn't get through to her then they might. Tom called on his animal spirit, the Falcon, to help him bring Kim back. He started glowing White and encased Kim in his aura. We gave him three days to get through to her before the Ninjetti would intercede. Midway through the second day, Kim started faintly glowing Pink. We figured that Tom was bringing her back to us and that it wouldn't be long before both of them would awaken. At the start of the third day, their auras dissipated. Tom woke up first; he was extremely weakened, hungry, and tired, but overall happy. Kim awaken a few minutes after, tired, cranky, and hungry. They were fed and napped for a few hours before they tried to explain what happened. Kim said she was simply overwhelmed with what everyone was feeling. By the time she realized what was happening, she didn't know how to stop the flow of feelings; how to block everyone else out. Tom and Kim never fully explained everything that happened that day, but they were closer afterwards, almost inseparable. Tom forbade Kim from going back to NYC until she figured out how to stop _it_ from happening again or until Billy could created something to help block out strong emotions. Two months later, a month after my wedding, Billy finished a necklace that once pressed by Kim would block strong emotions from Kim, help her keep her boundaries. Kim went back to NYC with Danny."

A collective 'Wow' went throughout the group. The group talks for a few more hours. Eventually Shane pisses Kim off and gets his ass thoroughly kicked. Jason figures Hunter won't ever piss off Kim after Kim's display of beating of Shane. They leave with promises from Hunter and Shane that they will call on Saturday.

_

* * *

Saturday, June 21, 2003, Hunter and Shane's first Group, near 2pm _

". . . So that's everything for today." Kim states before she turns to Hunter and Shane, "So, boys, it wasn't too bad, was it?"

"No," they both reply.

"Okay," turning back to whole group, she speaks, "Remember that August 17 is our next SO Day."

"SO Day?" Hunter and Shane question.

Leo answers, "Yeah, twice a year we bring our significant others to Group to help with our _therapy_, SO Day. It is quite healing."

"Umm – Kim, do we have to bring our significant others?" Hunter implores.

"Why? Are you ashamed of your _lady_?" T.J. teases.

"Not exactly." Hunter murmurs.

"Trust us, Bro. we all have scary females. Yours couldn't be any worse." Rocky slings his arm over Hunter's shoulders.

"You have no idea." Hunter whispers.

Kim pulls Hunter aside, "Are you ashamed of Cam?" Hunter shakes 'no'. "Then tell them." He violently shakes 'no'. "Fine, I will." Kim marches into the center of the group and clears her throat; all the Reds look at her.

Hunter pleads, "Kim, no!"

"Enough, Hunter. You have nothing to be ashamed of and if anyone have a problem with it, they will answer to me." She turns to the others. "Hunter's significant other is Cam, the Green Samurai Ranger."

"Isn't the Green Samurai Ranger a guy?" Eric inquires.

"Yep! Anyone have a problem with that?" Kim challenges.

A collective 'no' goes through out them. Wes speaks, "So what is he like? Does he nag you like a Pink or a Yellow? Is he violent like the Yellows or psychotic like the Pinks?"

The other Reds start questioning Hunter about Cam; Hunter answers the best he can. Finally T.J. expresses, "Bro, you totally have the most awesome SO. Why didn't the rest of us think about dating a different color than Pink, White, or Yellow?"

"Yeah, I should have totally listened to Jas when he said never to marry a Pink because they're 'fucking insane'." Wes states.

Jason stiffens and goes ghost white. Kim glows, "Jason Lee Scott, when the Hell did you say that?"

Jason barely whispers, "AftertheRedMission"

"I didn't catch that!"

Jason sighs, "After the Red Mission."

"The other thing you felt 'Guilty' about?"

"Yeah," Jason responses sheepishly.

"I am so telling Kat!"

"Kimmie, no . . . I'll do anything if you don't tell her! . . . At least not until after she has our second child." Jason begs.

"Nope, because right now Kat is scarier than me. Lead the way to your car, Rex." Kim turns to the others, "Bye, boys, see ya next week."

_

* * *

Saturday, August 17, 2003, Wind Academy, an hour before noon, Ninja Ops _

Shane, Kapri, Dustin, Marah, and Tori are watching Hunter trying to convince Cam to come to Group with Shane, Kapri, and him.

"Come on, Babe. Everyone _wants_ to meet you." Hunter begs.

'Blake was right about not wanting to see Hunter beg.' Cam thinks before responding to his demanding boyfriend, "No, Hunter. I'm simply too busy. I have several programs to fix, classes to schedule, therapy for the students to oversee, and teachers to counsel. I simply don't have time to go with besides what will the other Rangers think?"

"The other Reds _want_ to meet you. Besides Kim wouldn't let anyone say anything. God, she is like vicious protective of the Reds and their significant others. Trust me, Babe; it will be fine. Get your cyber double to help with some of the stuff."

"CyberCam isn't completely functional. He still has a few glitches." Cam calmly states.

Hunter murmurs under his breath, "He always had a few glitches."

"What did you say?" Cam turns from the Super Computer to glare at his annoying boyfriend.

"Nothing, I just said that I am sure he'll do fine for a few hours."

"Don't you have things as Head Teacher to do at the Thunder Academy?"

"Yeah, but Sensei Omino knows I have do this and covers me. I'm sure your dad would do the same."

Cam turns back to the Super Computer, "That's not the point, Hunter. The point is that I have a duty as Head Teacher to ensure that the Academy is returning to normal, that the students and teachers are comfortable and doing well, and that my classes are taught properly. As Head Teacher, I have to set the standard for the rest of the Academy; I can't just abandon my school, my classes, or my duties."

"Come on, Babe. The Wind Academy is totally back to normal and had been for two weeks. It practically runs itself. Yeah, we set the standards for our Academies, but it's not healthily for you to work yourself to death. All I'm asking for is one afternoon with me." Hunter pleads with his puppy-dog eyes, knowing Cam can see them on his monitor.

"No, what you are asking for is one afternoon with all the Reds and their straight significant others." Cam clarifies, trying to avoid directly looking at Hunter.

"So? I already told you that it won't be a problem. So you saying if the others weren't there you gladly enjoy me for the afternoon." Cam rolls his eyes, knowing Hunter sees his reflection. "Please do this for me. I'll do anything you want, if you do this." Hunter promises.

Cam turns to face Hunter, "Anything?" Hunter nods. "Even if it is going to the new museum exhibit and staying as long as I want?"

"If that is what it takes to get you to go, yeah, I'll go." Hunter vows.

"Okay, just let me pause these programs, and get CyberCam up and running." Cam turns back to the Super Computer.

Dustin and Tori turn to Shane's, Marah's, and Kapri's stunned faces, "Pay up."

"How?" Shane utters, "I don't believe Hunter actually got Cam to agree."

"Blake told us that Hunter has a way of getting what he wants. And Cam has been droned on and on about the newest museum exhibit for weeks. He has been wanting to go with Hunter since he read about it." Tori explains as Shane, Kapri, and Marah hand over their money to Tori and Dustin.

_

* * *

Saturday, August 17, 2003, Noon, Power Chamber, Rec Room _

Kim has everyone seating with their significant others in a circle. Kim speaks, "I'll introduce everyone. Starting on my right: Jason Scott – Red Morphin' I, Gold Zeo II, and Third-In-Command & Katherine (Kat) Hillard-Scott – Pink Morphin' II, Zeo, and Turbo I: married two years in October; T.J. Johnson – Red Turbo II, Blue Astro, and Spokesperson & Cassie Chan-Johnson – Pink Turbo II and Astro: married 3½ years; Andros (Andy) – Red Astro and Fifth-In-Command & Ashley Hammond – Yellow Turbo II and Astro: married five years in November; Leo Corbett – Red Galaxy & Kendrix Morgan-Corbett – Pink Galaxy I: married 3½ years; Carter Grayson – Red Lightspeed & Dana Mitchell-Grayson – Pink Lightspeed: married 2½ years; Wes Collins – Red Time Force II & Jen Scott-Collins – Pink Time Force: married 4 months; Eric Myers – Red Quantum & Taylor Earhardt – Yellow Wild Force: engaged – 5 months; Cole Evans – Red Wild Force & Alyssa Enrile – technically White Wild Force (she wore way too much Pink to be a pure White): engaged 2 months; Shane Clarke – Red Air & Kapri – former Pink Villain: dating 3 weeks; Hunter Bradley – Crimson Thunder & Cameron (Cam) Watanabe – Green Samurai: dating 7 months; Rocky DeSantos – Red Morphin' II and Blue Zeo & Aisha Campbell-DeSantos – Yellow Morphin' II: married 4 years tomorrow." Kim claps her hands. "Okay, last time we talked about how yours significant others don't understand why you have certain fears, doubts, or regrets. Who wants to start?"

Eric raises his hand.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Okay, I know I did a lot of stupid shit while I was a Ranger, but I have been trying to make up for it. But Taylor doesn't understand why I try so hard. I have tried to explain several times what I did and why I feel I have to repent for those deeds. So I was wondering if you or the others could help explain?" Eric rants.

"Okay," Kim starts, "Taylor, explain your side before we tried to fix the problem."

Taylor begins, "I get that Eric wasn't a 'team player' until the end and that he said and did things that he regrets. I just don't understand why he feels the need to repay so much for those deeds. He has already done so much; I just want him to relax a little more."

Kim pauses to think of a response; she looks at Jason, then at Andros before she speaks, "Taylor, have you ever heard how the Originals' Mentor died?"

"I heard that he died in the line of duty by an evil being." Taylor states, while a few of the younger Rangers nod in agreement.

"That is partial true. Zordon did died in the line of duty, but he was killed by a Ranger." A gasp runs through the younger Rangers.

"Who?"

"I killed Zordon." Andros admits.

"That's true." Kim continues, "Andy did kill Zordon, but on Zordon's orders. Zordon knew there was no other way to save the universe. Andy for years was plagued with guilt and a need to repay for what he had to do. Ashley never understood why he couldn't forgive himself when everyone else did. One day, Andy came across the orb with Zordon's goodbye to the Astros; he realized that Zordon wouldn't want him to feel guilty of something he had to do to save the universe. He also felt that by helping others; he was honoring Zordon and his teachings. So Taylor, Eric may one day just wake up and realized he has done enough and that what has done happened for a reason. Until then he will need your undying support and comfort."

Taylor squeezes Eric's hand and nods in understanding.

Kim speaks, "Next issue? . . . Yes, Hunter?"

Cam glares at Hunter as Hunter declares, "I have a question for all of you."

"Okay, Hunter; what's your question?"

Hunter stands and paces in front of his chair and Cam; he finally conveys, "Okay. Everyone knows my relationship is different from all the other Reds, but I wanted to know if having a relationship with a teammate is always so difficult?"

Cam starts to talk, but is stop by all of the Reds and some of their significant others laughing. Kim clears her throat and everyone settles down. She turns to Hunter and asks, "What specifically do you find difficult about dating Cam?"

Hunter huffs and plops into his chair, "Everything." A few chuckles; Kim glares. "He's hard to understand. It is like as soon as I figure out the manual, he writes a new one that contradicts the first one. Sometimes it's like pulling nails to get him to agree to something or do anything. It took him three months to admit that we were dating, not 'hanging out'. Half the time I can't tell if he really wants to date or is just . . . I dunno. Cam is my first serious relationship and I want to know if _this _is normal or different because we are Rangers or its just Cam!"

Cam glares at Hunter and turns away from him, "Well, if I'm so 'difficult', then why are you even dating me?"

"Come on, Babe. You make life interesting. I like you a lot! But there are times when I'm not sure what to say or do. I'm afraid of scaring you off; I don't want do that. I just want to know if this is normal, so I'll know what to expect in the future. Sort of like a gauge."

"Don't call me 'Babe'! I'm sorry I'm so difficult! Maybe you should date that bimbo you were flirting with at the games." Cam hisses.

"Babe, you know she meant nothing; you were the one who wanted to keep us secret. I don't want to date anyone else. Do you honestly think I would be doing _this _for just anyone?" Hunter questions.

"I don't know! How do I know what you think or want? One minute you are completely devoted to me, then the next you're flirting with the prettiest thing, usually a girl, that passes you by. What I am to think? That _this_ is just some fling or experiment to you, while I am completely devoted to this relationship!" Cam is standing as he yells at Hunter.

Hunter gets out his seat and hugs a reluctant Cam, "Oh, Babe, I'm so sorry. I never thought you cared about what I did. I was just trying to get a reaction from you. You would just act like you couldn't care else if I was tied to you or not." Hunter pulls back to look at Cam. "You know, I love you, Babe."

Cam's shocked face indicates that he didn't know, but he returns the gesture, "I love you, too, Hunter; even if you call me 'Babe'."

Hunter smiles a huge smile before kissing Cam senseless. Kim speaks for the first time since Hunter asked his question, "Well that was an easy fix. Next?"

They continue Group for a couple of hour more, before Kim cuts them off, "Sorry, guys; I got to cut this short. Danny's moving out and I promised to help him pack."

Some of them ask, "Danny's moving?" "Why?"

"Well, you guys remember Richard, his boyfriend of three years?" They nod. "Well, Richard finally outed himself to his parents; they wanted to meet Danny. They love him; they wanted Richard to move back home to help with the family law firm and he agreed. He asked Danny to move in with him and Danny agreed. So by next week, Danny will be living in sunny LA. He is ecstatic. They're talking about adopting a kid or two. They've agreed to get 'married' to each other. They bought rings and had a gay 'official' to do the nuptials."

"Why didn't Danny invite us?" Kat ask while rubbing her now showing belly.

"It was a small ceremony with only a best man and maid of honor." Kim informs.

"So Danny was the bride?" T.J. kids.

"Totally. He made this white suit that he is calling his 'male bride' suit." Kim laughs. "I'm going to miss him."

"Are you going to get a new roommate?" Cassie asks.

"No. I don't really need a roommate for rent and nobody will as a good roommate as Danny." Kim sighs.

Jason and Hunter sling an arm over her shoulders; they warn, "Be careful." "And watch out for weirdoes and freaks."

Kim pulls out of their arms and stares at them. "You know when I said that I wanted to replaced Jason with Hunter; I wasn't expecting to gain another Big Brother; I was trying to lose the one I already had."

Hunter flicks Kim's nose, "Too bad; you're stuck with me."

Kim gazes heavenly, "Why me?"

"Because you cried on me; we bonded. I have to ensure my new little sister isn't hurt again." Hunter informs.

"God, I know you love me, but why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you to deserve this? Is it because of all the times I tried to sell Jas to other girls? 'Cause if that is it, I'm . . . s-o . . ." Kim sighs, "Sorry, I can't lie to you. I'm not sorry I tried to get rid of Jas; he's a pain in the ass."

Jason glares at Kim, "Who did you try to sell me to?"

"Trini-first grade; she laughed at me. Aisha-before she became a Ranger; she asked what was wrong with you. Tanya-after the Divatox incident; she thought I was crazy. Kat-before you two dated; she told me that she could never see you that way. Cassie-after Zordon's death; she said she had enough Reds to deal with. Ashley . . ."

Jason interrupts her, "Okay, I get the idea."

"Well, you asked. I tried several times with Trini and even offered to pay her to take you. She still said no." Kim continues.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're stuck with Hunter and me until both of us did." Jason explains, while Hunter nods in agreement.

Kim starts to argue back, but Cam stops her, "Kimberly, I have learned that arguing back only makes Reds smugger. We both know that you are in the right and far more intelligent to stoop to their level."

Kim grins and loops her arm through Cam's, "I think I just found my new best friend."

Everyone laughs as Kim escorts Cam and the others to the Main Chamber to teleport home.

**

* * *

AN: I have the seasons as Fall to Spring, so all of the series end near May and begin near September. **

**AN: Tommy hates the Texas Football Team; he supports the California one.**

**ANN: Weddings that have taken place: Andros & Ashley: Nov. 30, 1999; Zhane & Karone: Dec 11, 1999; T.J. & Cassie: Feb 14, 2000; Leo & Kendrix: March 12, 2000; Dana & Carter: March 16, 2001; _Billy & Trini: May 10, 2003; Wes & Jen: April 25, 2003;_**

**ANNN: Reds' occupations: Jason – Detective for the San Francisco Police Dept., Rocky – Co-owner of a Dojo and owner of a Restaurant; T.J. – Race Car Driver and Spokesperson for the Power Rangers; Andros – Intergalactic Police officer and works for Angel Grove Police Dept.; Leo – a Preschool teacher on Mirinoi; Carter – a firefighter and on-call for the Lightspeed Rescue Team; Wes – Co-leader of the Silver Guardians; Eric – Co-leader of the Silver Guardians; Cole – a Veterinarian; Shane – Sensei at the Wind Academy; and Hunter – Head Sensei at the Thunder Academy. Reds' significant others' occupations: Kat – Co-owner of a Dance Academy/Studio in San Francisco; Aisha – International veterinarian and owns a vet clinic in Stone Canyon; Cassie – a politician (Senator); Ashley – Elementary Teacher at Angel Grove; Kendrix – Chief Technology Officer for Terra Venture on Mirinoi; Dana – pediatric physician in Mariner Bay as Asst. Doctor for the Ranger Family; Jen – Part-time Silver Guardian, Part-time Police officer for Silver Hills; Taylor – Air Force Officer; Alyssa – Kindergarten Teacher; Kapri – Student at Wind Academy; Cam – Head Sensei at the Wind Academy.**

**ANNNN: Original and Astros' Occupations: Adam – Owns a clinic in Alt. Medicine and Asst. Doctor for the Ranger Family; Tanya – Famous Singer; Justin – Student in Computer Science in Boston; Emma (Justin's SO) – Student in Theology in Boston; Zack – Co-Owner of a Dance Academy/Studio in San Francisco; Angela – English Teacher at SF High School; Billy – Technical Advisor to NASADA, to The Ranger Family, and to Other Planetary Rangers; Trini – a politician (Former Senator); Zhane – Lawyer for Angel Grovel Justice System and Intergalactic Police Officer; Karone – Preschool Teacher at Angel Grove; and Carlos – Pro-Soccer Player and Co-Owner of a Dojo in Stone Canyon.**

_

* * *

Responses to Reviews: _

_Kdmarks: Thanks for the review and sorry for the delay._

_Shamrock13: Thanks for the support._

_Gigletrig: Yes, we love Kim and feel for her. Thanks for the review._

_Slshadowfox: Yes, Tommy is overreacting, but Kim and he have a history of villains targeted Kim because of Tommy. Tommy knows Kim can handle herself in a battle, but he also knows that there isn't a Pink Dino Gem. He will learn that he is mistaken on the way he tried to protect Kim._

_Hansongirl14: Thanks again for the review._

_Jps1926: I also feel for Kim, in the next chapter we will see how it has affected Tommy too. I didn't think anyone wanted to know about the scene about the morning after. I also left it short because it gives more of a mystery of what happened. I enjoy looking forward to your reviews._

_Rosebudjamie: As always love the support and the review._

_Pinkywriter: Thanks again for always reviewing._


	10. The Fight for Love

**Title: **I'm Going to Be Moving On  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **11

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)**  
Disclaimer: **Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'

**Disclaimer 2: **I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: I have the seasons as Fall to Spring, so all of the series end near May and begin near September. **

**AN:**** Ranger Children: Jas & Kat: Karen Marie (June 14, 2002) and Brian Thomas (Dec 21, 2003); Zack & Angela: DeShawn Jamar (May 10, 2000) and Caimile Keisha (Jan. 31, 2002); Adam & Tanya: Twins: Dario Niran (boy) & Daria Latoya (girl) - (July 4, 2001) and Nailah Jasmine (Sept. 9, 2003); Aisha & Rocky: Twins: Abigail Adora and Sade Tanisha (May 10, 2002); Andros & Ashley: Twins: Alex James (AJ) and Christopher James (CJ) – (Feb, 20, 2001); Zhane & Karone: Twins: Kelsey Apple and Kasie Bryce (March 21, 2001); T.J. & Cassie: Constance Audrey (April 28, 2003): Leo & Kendrix: Sloane Michael (Sept. 7, 2001) and Bailey Ace (Nov 30, 2003); and Dana & Carter: Jessica Gwin (Oct. 30, 2003)**

**ANN: ****Weddings that have taken place: Andros & Ashley: Nov. 30, 1999; Zhane & Karone: Dec 11, 1999; T.J. & Cassie: Feb 14, 2000; Leo & Kendrix: March 12, 2000; Dana & Carter: March 16, 2001; Billy & Trini: May 10, 2003; Wes & Jen: April 25, 2003; **_**Cole & Alyssa: Oct. 15, 2003; Eric & Taylor: Feb 21, 2004; Justin & Emma: January 5, 2004**_

_**

* * *

ANNN: PLEASE REMEMBER THERE ****is**__** A CHAPTER 11 AND I AM WRITING A TOM/KIM FIC!!!!**_ **

* * *

Chapter 10 (The Fight for Love) **

_January 7, 2004, New York City, Central Park Skating Rink_

Kim sits and watches all the couples and families ice skating. 'I want a somebody. I want Tommy. I don't get it. Why is he doing this to me? No one even saw or heard from him during the holidays. At least last year, he still visited everyone, even if he ignored me. I know everyone missed him this year, including the kids. I still can't believe Kat had her baby four days before Christmas. God, everyone in the family has a somebody, even Carlos; although he won't tell us who. Some even have children. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I wasn't supposed to be the last single. Out of Zack, Billy, Trini, Jason, and I, I was suppose to be first, then Billy and Trini, then Jason, and finally Zack. It wasn't supposed to happen in reverse. I'm not even sure I'm ever going to get married. The guy I love the most doesn't even acknowledge me. All the other guys were either jerks or gay; none of them come close to what I feel for Tommy. I'm tired of fighting Tommy or for him. I guess I was just imagining that he loved me more than a friend. Yet those images from _that_ day seemed so clear, and how he treated me after Will. I don't know. I'm so confused. Zordon, give me a sign. You told me that my mistakes would be "forgiven and fixed". This doesn't feel like "forgiven and fixed"; it feels like "scorned and broken". What I am suppose to do, Zordon? Am I to continue to purse Tommy? Or is my life to go in another direction? Help me, Zordon. Show me!'

"Kim?" A voice calls out, snapping Kim out of her thoughts. "It is you. How have you been?"

She looks up to the man with deep, ocean blue eyes standing in front of her, "Will?"

Will sits next to her on the bench; he worries, "Kim, are you okay? You don't look well."

"I'm fine, Will. So what are you doing her? Where's _Beth_?" Kim questions.

"Kim, Beth and I haven't seen each other in over a year. I'm here with my family. My sister's kids wanted to skate, so we all came along. I saw you over here. You looked sad and lonely, so I thought I come cheer you up. I know we didn't end things well; it was mostly my fault, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I couldn't have you over her looking so sad. You look like you could use a friend. Where's Danny?" Will proclaims as he looks for her other half.

Kim forces a laugh, "He's living in L.A. with Richard and loving it."

"I'm sorry. I know you two were close. So you want to talk about why you look like the world is against you?"

Kim snorts, but shakes her head 'no'.

"Come on, Kimmie-Bear, you always said that 'one would feel better if one talked about it'. So are you going to talk or am I going to have to kidnap you and tickle it out of you?" Will teases.

Kim genuinely laughs, but speaks, "It's just the holidays. I miss Danny. It's my first holidays without him and alone. Most of my family is in Cali or France. Even through I visit them often, I just sometimes feel left out because almost of them are married, engaged, or in a serious relationship. And I'm not."

"Yeah, I'm constantly hounded by my mom and married family to bring a girl home and settle down." Will echoes.

"Yeah, well, Jas doesn't want just anyone; he has this perfect ideal guy for his baby sister and no one else will make the cut. It's hard bringing guys to meet him and the family. I just wish sometimes that he let me live a little."

"Yeah, I remember Jason. I always thought he was very protective of you, but I could understand. I was that way with my own sister. I didn't like her husband at first, but he grew on me because he made my sister happy." Will states.

"Will, we're leaving." A woman calls.

"Sorry, Kim. I wish could talk more; maybe even talk about how we ended. I am sorry about that; I never should have cheated on you."

Kim interrupts, "Yeah, you shouldn't have, but I can now understand why you thought what you did. I never cheated on you with any one; I don't cheat. But you're right about talking. You still have the same number?" He nods. "I'll call you when I have a free day and maybe we could talk without interruptions."

"I'd like that." Will puts his hand out; she shakes it. He walks towards his sister and their family.

'I made the right choice, right Zordon? This is what you wanted. For me to move one, move past Tom?'

_

* * *

Saturday, March 6, 2004, the Fourth Group since Kim told the Family about dating Will, two hours in _

Silence runs throughout the entire room. Kim is fed up; she stands up and glares at the Reds, "Alright, I'm tired of this shit. Four weeks of silence! Dating Will has nothing to do with your therapy! Will is a great guy, who made one mistake!"

Jason stands in front of Kim, "One mistake that he screwed for two months . . ."

Kim slaps Jason _hard_, "You have no idea how sorry he is about that."

Jason rubs his check, "Oh he's sorry, so that makes it all better." He turns to the others, "He's sorry, so we should forgive him for hurting Kim."

"You won't forgive Will, but you all willing to forgive Tom for what he has been doing."

"Tom might have a good reason . . ." T.J. states.

"Oh, just because he's _Red_, you all are willing to forgive him of any atrocity. That's just rich. All you Reds stick together, through and through. No matter that he is slowing killing me with what he is doing. No matter that what he is doing hurts more than Will ever did. So what would you all have me do? Wait around until Tom comes to his senses? Or until he breaks my enough that nothing and no one can fix it?" Kim has tears streaming down, "Well, I'm sorry that I'm tired of feeling lonely and aching for someone. So if none of you can accept that and wish to continue this ridiculous silent treatment, fine, Group is canceled until you come to your senses."

Kim starts to march out, but Jason stops her, "The silent treatment will continue until you come to your senses and realize that Will is going to hurt you again. And when he does, know that we will be waiting here to help you though it again."

Kim leaves the room and teleports home, wondering if she'll ever speak to her 'family' again. Even Danny is shunning her because of Will.

_

* * *

April 28, 2004, Reefside, Tom's House, Nighttime, (Right After 'Fighting Spirit') _

Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Trent start at Tom. Ethan begins, "Okay, let me get this straight. Three of your old Ranger Powers came to you . . ."

Conner interrupts, ". . . And you had to fight them to get your life back."

Ethan continues, ". . . That's awesome. It's all the Power Rangers . . ."

Kira, Trent, and Conner join in with Ethan talking.

Tom tries to talk to them, "Guys . . ." They continue chatting. "No . . . I just wanted to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for hanging in there with me through all of this. It was tough but you guys came through. It means a lot to me."

Hayley speaks, "Tom's right. You should be really proud of yourselves."

Conner sniffles. Ethan, Kira, and Trent look at him; Ethan asks, "Are you crying?"

Conner stifles a tear, "No." Tom chuckles. "We just really glad to have you back, Dr. O."

"It is really good to be back." Tom says. "Anyways, it's a school night; you all should head home."

They groan and complain, but head out through the cave entrance.

Hayley turns to Tom, "So are you going to tell me what is bothering you or am I to guess?"

Tom sighs and shakes his head, but answers, "Today was the first time I faced the Green Rangers without Kim. I half-expected her to be there when I woke up."

Hayley sighs, "She would have been if you had your head on straight. Why don't you tell her how you feel and stop this stupid nonsense about 'protecting her'? Hell, even your new Rangers have no idea that your heart has always been hers."

Tom slams his fist on the console. Hayley is shocked; she has never seen this side of Tom. "Damn it, Hayley. You have no idea what it was like to watch her lose her coin, her Power. To watch her slowly dying in front of your eyes, knowing there was nothing you can do to save her or lessen her pain. To have her go through the one thing you promised yourself that she never have to feel. I won't lie that happen again. No matter how much it hurts me as long as she is safe, I can live with the fact that she isn't with me. I love her too damn much to let Mesosag or Zeltrax touch her or even know about her. If either of them knew about how much she means to me, they both would use her against me and they would win."

"Kim is a strong Ranger. Don't you think she has the right to decide what she wants to do?"

"I know Kim is strong. I also know that if I told her everything she would stand by my side with or without Powers. No matter the risk she would do it to be with me. She would even fight without full-strength Powers because she couldn't just stand on the sidelines knowing I was out there fighting. And because of that, it's better for her to be in New York, where it is safe. No matter how much it is killing me not to tell her everything. Each time in the past year-and-half that I got near her the closer I got to telling her everything." Tom takes a big breath of air to calm himself down. "Hayley, don't you think I hadn't thought about telling her everything? Every time I think about it, the picture of her lying on that machine in Zedd's palace, near death, flashes in my mind. I want to tell her, just after it is safe."

Hayley places a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm just afraid that if you don't tell her soon, you'll lose her forever."

She squeezes his shoulder, then gathers her belongings and leaves. Tom sighs, "I know that, too."

He shuts the lights off and heads up to his kitchen. He grabs a bottle of gin from his secret stash that not even Hayley knows about. He retrieves a glass from the strainer and picks up his cordless on his way to the living room. He speed-dials Jason as he pours himself a glass.

"Hello?" A voice responses.

"Hey, Bro." Tom takes a gulp of his drink.

"Tom? What's got you calling at 10pm?"

Tom explains about the last two days, about his dream, about his blow-up with Hayley, about his pain of being separated from Kim. Jason silently wonders why when Tom always calls it is to talk about Kim and he is always drinking. By the time Tom is done, he has already had three drinks and Jason has been relatively quiet.

Tom finally gets to why he called Jason, "Bro, tell me I did the right thing. Tell me that Kim is as stubborn as I think. Tell me that if I didn't do this, she would be in danger. Tell me what to do."

Jason takes a minute to response; he looks at his wife in the other room sleeping. He thinks about what he would do to protect her and Kim, then he replies, "I don't know, Bro. I don't know if it was the right thing or if it will all work out. What I do know is that Kim wanted you to deny the Letter years ago and to fight for her. I think Hayley is right about one thing; that if you wait too long, you will lose Kim."

Jason and Tom continue talking well past midnight before Tom states he has classes to teach in the morning. Tom never knows what Jason failed to tell him as he cleans up and heads to bed. He doesn't know that Jason fails to tell him about Will, about Danny moving out, about the 'family' not speaking to Kim or about Kim's pained face the last time he saw his little sister. As Jason snuggles into his bed with Kat, he prays he is doing the right thing. He hopes that those two won't be too stubborn to forgive each other and him. He hopes that they will be as happy as he is with Kat. Before he falls asleep, he sends a silent plead to Zordon to help the Crane and the Falcon get back together.

_

* * *

May 20, 2004, Reefside, Tom's House, The Lab (Right After 'Thunder Storm') _

The Ninja Storm Rangers, Dino Thunders Rangers, Kapri, and Marah are making their way into the Lab.

Dustin expresses, "Dudes, that was so awesome. And that was sweet. And, oh man, _that_ was so stoked!"

"Dustin, can you ever correctly explain a story with actual sentences." Cam asks.

"What, Cam, you couldn't understand what he was talking about?" Blake teases his Bro's boyfriend.

Cam rolls his eyes, "Only a Neanderthal could."

Hunter mock-glares at Cam, "Are you calling me a Neanderthal."

"You are the one who said it, not me." Cam teases.

Blake grabs his chest, "Oh, My God, Cam is joking. Am I dreaming? Why would I dream Cam joking?"

Cam rolls his eyes, "Please, I _do_ have a sense of humor."

"We know, Babe. It's just rarely that we see it or understand it." Hunter states.

"Excuse me. If you're quite finish, I wish to speak with Dr. Thomas Oliver." A figure says that is standing in the middle of the Lab with a nervous Hayley and Sensei behind it.

Tom steps forward, "Yes?" The figure steps into the light. "Kim?"

"So you do know me? I was beginning to wonder." Kim coldly states.

"What do you want?" Tom neutrally replies.

Kim fake laughs, "What do _I _want? Ha. What do you care? I want a lot of things, things I can't have. The reason I'm here is to tell you a couple of things."

"What?" Tom stoically counters, while the Rangers make themselves comfortable. The Dinos wonder who this woman is; the Ninjas wonder what Kim is up to.

"First off, I already spoke to Jason. He told me about your coma that you were in a few weeks ago. Thanks for the notice on that. Second, I told him a couple of things. First that I am resigning from my position as Second . . ."

Tom shows his first sign of emotion towards Kim in nearly two years: anger. "What the fuck? Why the Hell would you resign?"

The Dinos are shocked by Tom's actions; this isn't their cool, calm, and collective Dr. O.

"Because I haven't truly been Second for almost a year and half, and I haven't been a part of the Family for over three months. None of the Family wants anything to do with me."

"Why?" Again Tom's emotionless.

"It might have something to do with me dating Will since February and agreeing to marry him in five months."

Tom isn't the only Ranger pissed; the Ninjas, especially Hunter, are vivid. Tom rages, "Why the fuck would you agree to marry that _bastard_? Especially after everything he did to you?"

"He's sorry. I also understand why he did what he did. I'm tired of being alone; Will is the best I can get."

"WILL IS NOT THE _BEST_ YOU CAN GET!" Tom fumes.

For the first time today, she expresses her emotions, "Oh, he is not! And who the Hell do you suggest? Yourself?" Tom looks away. "That's what I thought! You are so hypocritical! I can't date anyone else, but I can't have you. I'm sick and tired of it, Tom!" Tom flinches as she uses that name. "I'm tired of fighting you. It is obvious that you don't care _that_ way about me." Tom bites his cheeks and lip to prevent himself from telling her different. "Whither you believe it or not Will is a good, sweet guy. I'm tired of watching everyone, but me move on with their lives. Getting married, engaged, or having kids. I want that while I'm still young enough to enjoy it. I thought maybe we could have that but I was wrong. It is obvious you don't want that with me." Tom clutches fists until his knuckle are white. "Will is a good man, who will devote his entire being to me and our life together. You can't. Or you won't. Maybe someday we can be friends again. I'll even send you an invitation to my wedding."

Kim connects, on her communicator, to Trini, who for one last favor sends Kim home. The moment Kim is gone; Tom lets loose. Objects fly and crash around the Lab; the lights flicker. Tom glows White; his eyes flashes Green, while he curses in two languages. The Dinos look at Hayley, who is pale white and trying to contact Jason. The Rangers are ducking under any and everything. A few minutes later, a Red beam of light appears in front of Tom. Jason has just enough time to block the fist that flies towards his face. As Tom and Jason fight, the lights stop flickering; the objects quit moving; and Tom's aura dulls. Jason mostly blocks Tom's advances, but puts in a few good punches as punishment for Kim. After a good hour, Tom stops and grips Jason, crying that he lost her for good this time. Jason loosens Tom's grip on his shirt and lugs his long-time friend. Tom's shocked face says he doesn't believe Jason did that. Jason says, "You deserve that and you know it. you haven't lost her yet. In five months, you will. Go after her. Fight for her. Knock the living daylights out of Will, like we wanted too the first time. Go bring our Heart home."

Tom regains his calm falser, "I can't, not yet. Not until Mesogog is destroyed."

Jason lugs him again, then commands, "Tom, I am saying this as a friend, a brother, and a teammate. Are you fucking crazy? If you don't go right now, you will lose her. Why do you think she came and told you? She wants you to follow her and fight for her."

Tom rubs his jaw, "What about Reefside and Mesogog?"

Conner steps forward, "Go Dr. O. We can handle Reefside for awhile."

Tom proudly nods and looks at Jason. Jason opens a connection to Trini on his communicator. "Tri, send our fearless one to his Heart."

The calm reply is, "So he finally decided to get his head out of his ass?"

Jason chuckles as he whispers to Tom, "She's pregnant."

Tom shudders as he remembers that Ranger women are scary pregnant. He responses to Trini, "Yeah, just send me home."

"Will do, Fearless." With that Tommy teleports out in a beam of White light. Jason turns to the rookie Red, "So, Rookie, you are going to hate us and yourself if he fixes this."

Conner innocently asks, "Why?"

Jason, Hunter, and Shane laugh harder than the Ninjas, Kapri, Marah, Sensei, and Hayley.

_

* * *

_

(Kim's Dress is Under "Dresses for Ch 10" on my profile)

May 20, 2004, New York City, Kim's Living Room

A beam of White light appears in the center of the room. The White Leader looks around, then strolls over to Kim's bedroom door. He knocks. He hears a mumbled curse before the door opens to reveal a crumble and surprised Kim, "Tom? What are you doing here?"

Tom's soften gaze throws Kim off, "I came to fight for you."

"I say you're a little late for that." Kim tries to glare at him. "So you want to fight for me, after I'm no longer available? Classic."

"No, I want to fight for you because I love you."

"Oh, you love me; well, that changes everything. Guess what, Tom, I don't care any more." Kim regains her anger. "I suggest you leave. I have a date to get ready for."

"Kim, what do I have to say or do to fix this?" Tom pleads.

Kim turns away from Tom and starts to get ready for her date. First she brushes her, then she changes her clothes. Not caring if Tom sees her. She puts on a dress that she knows both Tom and Will loves. She continues to the vanity, while Tom pleads with her to talk to him. She puts on her make-up, drags out her shoes, and heads to the living room, still not talking to Tom. He follows her like a lost puppy.

He has had enough. He gently grabs Kim's biceps, "Kim, talk to me. Tell me what I have to do."

She coldly looks into Tom's eyes, "How does it feel, Tom? Take that times about a hundred, then you have an idea of what it felt for me. For the past hour, I haven't heard or felt that you are truly sincere about your actions. I still don't know why you did what you did. Or anything about your life. You are still keeping secrets from me. I think you are in love with the idea of us, as I was. The reality is that we don't work." Kim removes Tom's hands, slips into her shoes, and heads for the door. "Before you leave, make sure you lock the door. Goodbye, Tom."

**

* * *

AN: I have the seasons as Fall to Spring, so all of the series end near May and begin near September. **

**AN:**** Ranger Children: Jas & Kat: Karen Marie (June 14, 2002) and Brian Thomas (Dec 21, 2003); Zack & Angela: DeShawn Jamar (May 10, 2000) and Caimile Keisha (Jan. 31, 2002); Adam & Tanya: Twins: Dario Niran (boy) & Daria Latoya (girl) - (July 4, 2001) and Nailah Jasmine (Sept. 9, 2003); Aisha & Rocky: Twins: Abigail Adora and Sade Tanisha (May 10, 2002); Andros & Ashley: Twins: Alex James (AJ) and Christopher James (CJ) – (Feb, 20, 2001); Zhane & Karone: Twins: Kelsey Apple and Kasie Bryce (March 21, 2001); T.J. & Cassie: Constance Audrey (April 28, 2003): Leo & Kendrix: Sloane Michael (Sept. 7, 2001) and Bailey Ace (Nov 30, 2003); and Dana & Carter: Jessica Gwin (Oct. 30, 2003)**

**ANN: ****Weddings that have taken place: Andros & Ashley: Nov. 30, 1999; Zhane & Karone: Dec 11, 1999; T.J. & Cassie: Feb 14, 2000; Leo & Kendrix: March 12, 2000; Dana & Carter: March 16, 2001; Billy & Trini: May 10, 2003; Wes & Jen: April 25, 2003; **_**Cole & Alyssa: Oct. 15, 2003; Eric & Taylor: Feb 21, 2004; Justin & Emma: January 5, 2004**_

_**ANNN: PLEASE REMEMBER THERE **_**is**_** A CHAPTER 11 AND I AM WRITING A TOM/KIM FIC!!!!**_

_

* * *

Responses to Reviews: _

_Cranelove: The talk between Kim and Tommy is interesting. The drama will continue into the next chapter. There will be more interaction in this and the next chapter. Thanks for the review._

_Gigletrig: You'll have to wait until the next chapter for the Conner bashing. Thanks for the review._

_RedJewel2662: Thanks and you'll just have to wait until the next and final chapter._

_GinaStar: I loved Hunter as Kim's older brother too. It is okay about last chapter; it happened to a lot of readers._

_Jps1926: I heard that song about Men and know it described the Reds. I didn't even see the dynamic of Kim and Jas' friendship until I wrote that section. The 9/11 thing was something want to show just how close Tommy got to Kim before everything went to shit. The triangle thing isn't new; I have read several stories that have that concept. She is really depressed and desperate. Tommy will have a lot to make up for. As always I love reading your review._

_Slshadowfox: Yes, Hunter is a great addition to Kim's closer family. Hunter and Cam were the only ones that never really dating in the series. They are only ones most readers believe are gay. Tommy gets his head knocked a few times by Jason this chapter. Thanks for the review._

_Rosebudjamie: As always love the support and the review. The next chapter (11) should be up in a couple of days._


	11. Kim's Wedding

**Title: **I'm Going to Be Moving On  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **11

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: I have the seasons as Fall to Spring, so all of the series end near May and begin near September. **

**AN****: Weddings that have taken place: Andros & Ashley: Nov. 30, 1999; Zhane & Karone: Dec 11, 1999; T.J. & Cassie: Feb 14, 2000; Leo & Kendrix: March 12, 2000; Dana & Carter: March 16, 2001; Billy & Trini: May 10, 2003; Wes & Jen: April 25, 2003; **_**Cole & Alyssa: Oct. 15, 2003; Eric & Taylor: Feb 21, 2004; Justin & Emma: January 5, 2004**_

_

* * *

(Kim's Dress is on my profile under "Kim's Wedding Dress".) _

* * *

Chapter 11 (Kim's Wedding) 

_Mt. Pleasant of Hope Chapel, Bride's Chambers, Ten minutes before the Ceremony_

Kim is triple-checking her reflection in the full-length mirror; her matrons of honor shake their heads. The first one speaks, "You know you're gorgeous, so stop checking. Your groom loves all of you."

Kim sighs, "I know, but I just want this day to be perfect."

"We know," the second one moans, "We know. It will be perfect because you're marrying the man you love the most."

Kim exhales, "Yeah."

There's a knock on the door; Kim's dad pokes his head in, "It's time, dear."

"Okay, do I have everything?" Kim fanatically asks. Her matrons of honor and her bridesmatrons assure her that she has her something blue (her garter belt), her something old (her grandmother's veil), her something borrowed (her necklace and earrings), and her something new (her lingerie). They lead the way to the auditorium and down the aisle. Her father escorts down the aisle to her husband-to-be; he lifts her veil and kisses her cheek. She smiles at him before looking into her groom's rich chocolate eyes. As the preacher starts the ceremony, Kim thinks back to how she came to be standing here.

_

* * *

May 20, 2004, New York City, Kim's Apartment _

Kim coldly looks into Tom's eyes, "How does it feel, Tom? Take that times about a hundred, then you have an idea of what it felt for me. For the past hour, I haven't heard or felt that you are truly sincere about your actions. I still don't know why you did what you did. Or anything about your life. You are still keeping secrets from me. I think you are in love with the idea of us, as I was. The reality is that we don't work." Kim removes Tom's hands, slips into her shoes, and heads for the door. "Before you leave, make sure you lock the door. Goodbye, Tom."

Tom grabs Kim and swings her in front of him. He barely contains his tears; his voice is rough and raw when he speaks, "Kim, give me a second chance. Let me fix this, fix us."

Tom's tone and his waves of emotions make Kim answer, "Five minutes. I'm giving you five minutes to fix this."

Tom takes a deep breath and releases Kim, "I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I only did what I thought was best for everyone. I have come to realize that I might have been wrong."

She glares, "You mean Hayley and Jason have repeatedly told you were wrong, but you were too dense."

He nods, "Maybe." Kim snorts. "You may think that this has been easy for me. To watch you date that guy, _Alex_, knowing that I could be dating you. Or pushing you away, when I wanted to hold you close just to know that you were okay and safe. Or acting like you didn't matter, when you were all I could think about. It became easier to avoid you than to watch the pain that I cause. Kim, there were so many times that I just wanted to tell you everything, but I was afraid. Afraid of losing you, either to a villain or because of what I had done. The moment I knew that someone was targeting me; I realized that you were in danger, just because I love you so much. I couldn't have you go through _that_ again . . ."

"So I had no say in the matter?" She interrupts.

"No, because I knew what you would do, what you have always done." Tom caresses Kim's cheek with his hand; she briefly allows it before moving away. "You would have stand beside me no matter what. Do you really think that you could sit on the sidelines while I was fighting the Good Fight? You would have put yourself in danger."

"Shouldn't that be my decision to make?"

"NO! Not when the family, not when I _need_ you alive and safe." He reveals.

"Are you saying that I couldn't handle a few minions?" Kim challenges.

"No, what I am saying is that you wouldn't have the full protection of the Power. I would have worried about you, instead of concentrating on the fight. One or both of us would have gotten seriously hurt."

"I still think you should have let me decide for myself. You told me that you hated that I took that away from you, when I wrote you _that_ Damn Letter. I don't understand why you would do something you hate to someone you claim to love?"

"Because I couldn't lose you . . ." Kim starts to say something, but Tom cuts her off. "I couldn't watch you dying again. I admit it; I'm a selfish bastard. I couldn't stand the thought of another villain getting their filthy hands on you. Because I knew that if they did it this time, I would give them anything and everything they wanted; just to get you back. Because I know what it is like to live with out you. I DON'T WANT THAT! I would die if anything happened to you." Tom discloses with tears coming down.

Kim is shocked by the emotions that are coming from Tom, emotions that he has hidden for almost two years from her. The clock chimes; she checks the time and turns back to Tom, "Your time's up."

She picks up her purse from the table and heads for the door.

"Kim," Tom implores.

She turns to look at him, "You have told me a lot of wonderful and interesting things, Tom, but you still hiding things from. And you still haven't said the one thing I want to hear."

"I don't . . . know . . ." Tom rambles.

Kim sighs, "I know, that's the problem. You're still not sincere and ready to move forward. Something is still holding you back from giving me what I want, what I need from you."

"NOT SINCERE! I poured my heart out to you . . ."

"But you still haven't given me the one thing I need or want." She walks out the door.

Tom stands shock-still, and then he runs after her. He catches her at the elevators. She looks at him. "I promise on my coins, my animal spirit, my crystal, my key, and my gem that I will never keep anything from you again, unless it's a surprise. That I will never hurt you again. That I will love you beyond eternity. And if you forgive me, I will spend the rest of my like making sure that you will never regret it." Tom vows as he briefly flashes Green, White, Red, and Black.

"Beyond eternity?" Kim teases as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," he encircles her waist with his arms.

"That's a long time."

"Not long enough."

"Oh, Tommy, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He leans down to kiss her. After he pulls away, he asks, "So am I forgiven?"

"Not yet, Fly-boy." Kim leads them back to her apartment.

Tommy groans, "I hate that nickname; I don't know how you and Jas came up with it."

Once back at the apartment, Kim locks her apartment door. She drags Tommy into her bedroom.

"I thought I wasn't forgiven yet?" Tommy questions as she locks her bedroom door.

"You're not. I never said that you couldn't try to make it up to me." She smiles mischievously as she lies on the bed. He joins her. They never realize how much time has passed until there is a knock on Kim's bedroom door right after their fourth session of lovemaking. They both groan as Kim wraps her sheets around her. She unlocks the door to reveal Will. She suddenly remembers her forgotten date. Will is vivid; he can see Tommy lying naked on her bed.

He turns to Kim, "You don't cheat, huh? You didn't cheat on me before? Did you know that I have been waiting for four hours for _my_ future bride-to-be at _the_ best restaurant in town, while she was fucking her ex?"

"Will, I'm sorry. I went to tell Jason and Tommy about us and Tommy kind of followed me home." Kim tries to explain.

"So you fucked him?" Will rages as Tommy grabs his boxers and stands behind Kim.

"That's not what happened. We just talked for a couple of hours and then we made love." Kim whispers the last part.

"Oh, that must have been one Hell of an interesting _chat_." Will takes a deep breath, "Did you even love me?"

"Yes, but I have been in love with Tommy for over a decade." Kim confesses.

Will turns and starts to head out. "Be happy. I guess it is a good thing we hadn't picked out a ring yet."

"Will," Kim worries.

He looks at her, "I think I always knew that I was second best. Good luck," He leaves his key and walks out.

She turns back to Tommy, "Well, that went better than expected. So when do you need to head back?"

He finds his watch, "I have to teach in four hours."

"Oh, but you still coming back this weekend?"

"Yeah. Look, as soon as Mesogog is gone; you're moving in." He wraps his around her.

She looks up at him and encircles her arms around his neck, "Really, Dr. Oliver?"

"Yes, really, Dr. Hart. If I have to share you on the weekends, then I want you alone the rest of the week."

"You know that will never work. Jas or one of the others will be visiting."

"I know, but I can order them to stay away for awhile."

Kim giggles, and then seriously states, "When you get back you know what you have to do, right?"

Tommy sighs, "Yes, tell everyone that you're not quitting, that you're _not _dating _Will_; that we are engaged; that Group is back on after this weekend; that all Reds have one clean shot at me and Hunter and Jason have two; and when Mesogog is destroyed Conner and I are joining Group."

"Yep! Come on, Fly-boy, I still have you for three more hours."

Tommy grins mischievously and thinks of ways to enjoy his remaining time.

_

* * *

June 15, 2004, New York City, Kim's Apartment _

'I can't believe that Mesogog was defeated a week ago.' Kim muses as she looks at an old photo of Tommy and her. She reminisce everything that has happen since her Ranger days. She has so many nieces and nephews; most of the family is married or close to marriage. She realizes that for a long time she was living in a holding pattern, waiting for something, a sign, a great miracle. For Tommy. Three years ago if someone asked if she would be living with Tommy and engaged to him, she would have laughed at them and told them that Tommy and her were just friends. She noticed months ago, maybe even a couple of years ago, that her apartment and New York wasn't her home anymore. She can't believe that less than a month ago; she was willing to throw away everything and everyone for a man that could never really make her completely happy, but Jas and the Reds knew. Hell, a month ago, her life was _so _routine; wake up, get dress, go to work, come home, change clothes, and then a date with Will. Hell, the weekends were worse; just hanging around with Will, his family, and his friends. She never realized that she missed the Reds so much; not that she'll ever tell them _that_. She always dreamt that this was possible; she knew that the Power guided you to your soul mate.

She looks over her now naked apartment; most of the furniture was sold; the rest was already sent to the house. The appliances are the same. All that is left are a few boxes of clothes and mementos. She places the picture in the top and final box; she closes it and heads for her car. She goes to the gas stations to fill up her tank. She thinks about her long trip and her life. She talked to Will, who forgave her and understood that she could lose her family or her loving Falcon. She stares at her left ring finger, where Tommy's ring finally resides. She remembers the romantic way he proposed; a candlelight dinner, a walk on their beach; and the question popped on bended knee at their spot. She looks at the driver's seat and sees the one person that always held her heart. She knew the risk that she could be easily hurt by him and had once or twice. She looks into his chocolate brown eyes and knows that he would never hurt her again. He has loved her as long as she has loved him. She slips into the seat next to him. He puts his arm around her and says, "Beautiful, are you ready for our wonderful life together?"

"Yep, Tommy, more than ready."

He starts the car and heads home.

_

* * *

Mt. Pleasant of Hope Chapel, Auditorium _

"Beautiful?" Tommy brings her out of her memories.

"Huh?"

"You need to answer the preacher." He comments with a smile. "Where were you?"

"The past." She looks at the preacher. "I do. I'll do anything to be married to this man."

The preacher grins, "A simple 'I do' would have been fine."

Everyone laughs.

"I know."

* * *

They finish the ceremony and head to Ernie's for the reception. Jason, one of Tommy's best men, taps his glass, "Settle down, everyone. it's time for the toasts." Once the room is quiet, he continues, "As most of you know, Kim gave Kat and I a special toast at our wedding. I was planning on doing the same, but my lovely wife reminded me that Kim could and would kick my ass. So . . ." 

Everyone laughs; a few say, "Damn Straight!"

"I just want to say that if there were any two people that deserve happiness and eternal love, I couldn't think of anyone else besides these two: my baby sis and my best Bro. You two deserve an eternity of love and happiness and I know that you will get it."

"Bro," Tommy expresses as he manly hugs Jason.

"Rex." Kim hugs her big brother.

Trini, one of Kim's Matrons of Honor, clears her throat, "Thanks, Rex, how I am going to follow _that_?" Everyone laughs. "I have known Kim since kindergarten and Tom since freshman year in high school. Kim has always dreamt about her wedding since I known her. One thing never changed: the groom; she wanted her White knight." Several laugh. "Only freshman year did that Knight get a face and a name: Thomas Oliver. She and he finally what they both wanted: each other."

"Trini," they convey as Kim embraces her long-time friend.

"My wife sure has a way with words. Like her, I have also known Kimberly since we were quite young, first grade, and Tom since freshman year. They have had to overcome several challenges. One thing Kimberly has taught me, all of us, is that love conquers all; time, space, hardship, and even death. As most of you here know Kimberly and Tom have had more trials than most couples ever have in a lifetime. Kimberly told me a few months ago that if they could survive everything life has thrown at them so far, then life together should be simple. She said that she could 'handle anything as along as she had her Tommy'. I would wish you the best, but I know you already have it." Billy, Tommy's other best man, tells.

"Oh, Billy," Kim gushes before squeezing the daylights out of him.

"Gesh, guys. Why was I chosen last?" Aisha, Kim's other Matron of Honor, demands. "Anyways, I may have not known Tom and Kim as long as those three. When I met Kim and Tom, they were already the 'royal couple'; famous in their own rights. I was there for their worst moments and a few of their best. While I wasn't there when they broke up, I was there when they had to live separately. I saw both of them try to reclaim the love and passion that they once had with each other with other people. I have watch them survive obstacles that others outside our group of friends never that they would. I know every obstacle only served to make their love strong as possible. They are the strongest couple I know. Just one look at them and anyone could tell the depth of their love. Like Billy, I could wish you good luck, lots of love, and a wonderful life, but they already have those. So I demand a few nieces and nephews."

Everyone laughs.

Kim hugs Aisha, "Love ya, Bear."

"Love you, too, Little Crane."

* * *

Tommy and Kim almost exclusively dance with each other during the reception. The Ninja Storm and Dino Thunders are seating together. Ethan brought Sara, the girl for the Prom. Conner brought Krista; and Trent is Kira's date. Sara and Krista have been told everyone secret identity; they are swore to confidential. Kim and a few others have told Conner and Ethan that those girls are keepers; Kim personally told Conner that if there was a Pink Dino Gem Krista would have been its holder. T.J. saunters over to their table, "So, Rookie, I heard that Kim whooped your ass last week at Group." 

"I wouldn't say that." Conner tries to save face.

Shane and Hunter laugh; Hunter verifies, "I wouldn't say that either. It was more like creamed his ass."

Shane chuckles, "Or wiped the floor with him."

"Or turned him into a pile of Red flesh." Hunter adds.

T.J. grins, "Really? I'm sorry I had to miss that."

"No worries, Bro. Eric taped it for 'historical purposes'. I'm sure he'll make you a copy. We got one. Tom has two; he said it was payment for having to mentor a Red. The others, even Jason, said that they never seen a Red so thoroughly creamed by Kim. Tom had to peel her off him. Jas said it was the pre-wedding jitters that made her edgier." Hunter informs.

"Well, I need to go see another Rex about a video." T.J. laughs as he heads towards Eric.

Conner bangs his head on the table; Krista stops him, "Conner, it's alright."

"No, its not. I'm the laughing stock of the Reds."

"Naw, that's Wes; he's a total Pink whipping boy. You're just the laughing stock this month." Hunter enlightens, "Next month, who knows?"

* * *

Kim and Tommy live happily for several years. They have a set of twins (a girl and boy), another girl, and finally a boy. Kim is the biologically and surrogate mother of twins for Cam and Hunter. Kim continues her work for the Reds and other Rangers. Tommy continues to teach at Reefside. 

Several years after the wedding and after their third child, one Anubis "Doggie" Cruger comes to them with the intergalactic SPD to setup a new headquarters in a new city: New Tech City. Cruger asks all of the Rangers to help teach and train the new generations of Rangers. Jen informs that SPD will become the Time Force Squad in the future. Kim immediately agrees to be the therapist and to train others. With his wife's support and lots of thinking, Tommy also agrees as long as he never has to server again. Carter, Jason, Rocky, Wes, Eric, Jen, Taylor, Andros, and Zhane also agree to help train new Rangers. The Ninja Storm later agrees to part-time train others. Ethan, Billy, Trini, Justin, Emma, Kendrix, Cam, Hayley, Cassie, and a few Minds help with the computers, software and programs for training, Zords, medical bays, etc. Dana, Cam, and Adam share their knowledge about medical histories and how the Power affects the human body during and after service. Leo, Alyssa, Ashley, Karone, Angela Taylor, and a few others are school teachers educating all subjects, including Ranger History.

As the years go by, more former Rangers join SPD to help the new recruits. As Tommy and Kim's kid grow up, Tommy and Kim try to convince them that being a Ranger isn't a pleasant life. But they are stubborn as their parents; they eventually convince their parents that they want to be Rangers because of them, not for them. Because Tommy and Kim showed them that the world is worth saving. Their parents showed them that love is worth fight for. Tommy and Kim couldn't argue with that and just asked that they be careful. Tommy and Kim live to a ripe old age of 100. They die in their sleep, holding each other. They had many grandchildren, a few great grandchildren, and nearly a country full of nieces, nephews, great-nieces, great-nephews, and so on.

_

* * *

Responses to Reviews: _

_Rosebudjamie: As always love the support and the review. I want to thank you for almost always review; it meant a lot to me._

_Gigletrig: Yeah, it was a little heartbreaking, but it needed to happen. Thanks for the Review._

_TKcola5: Thanks for the Review. Hope you liked this chapter._

_Moonlitefire: Thanks for the Review._

_Littlewhitelie91: He sweated a little more in this chapter; and he had a lot to make up for. We all know Kim will make his punishment fair._

_Aprildjones: Thanks for the Review. Jason was hitting Tom for Kim, for what Tom did to Kim, kind Jas' way of still being Kim's Big Bro._

_Jps1926: Yes, but they, at first (a non-scene), repeatedly told Kim she was crazy to go back to Will. They do feel slightly guilty for their actions, but they see no other way to get through to Kim. Yes, Tom is doing the same thing as Kim, and in this chapter she tells him so. Yep, Tom and recently the Reds and the others hadn't been treating as Second. Tom will pay for his actions. The whole Kim calling Tommy Tom hurts him more than her silcence does; because it means he lost her trust and maybe her love. Yes this is the LAST chapter, but if there is enough interest in a sequel, I might do one or have someone do it. As always I thoroughly enjoy your responses to my chapters._

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for joining me through my story. If you think this story needs a sequel, please let me know. I wish to please my faithful Readers. Thanks and Love: Supergal2005 _


End file.
